


Голодные игры

by imirel



Series: До встречи, капитан [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel
Summary: Инициатива наказуема. Ответственность, единожды взваленную на плечи, нельзя сбросить на пол-пути. Но что же поделать, если кроме тебя - некому? Когда власть имущие играют в игры, от которых страдают обычные люди, только Архангел способен помочь. И во всем разобраться. Пост-канон, Уничтожение





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказ из цикла "До встречи, капитан"

...Когда он вошел, она приподнялась на локтях и улыбнулась. Подарила ему до боли знакомую кривоватую улыбку, которой за все то время, что они были знакомы, удостаивались очень и очень немногие. Он всегда втайне гордился, что смог-таки оказаться среди этого избранного меньшинства. 

Он шагнул к кровати и протянул к ней руки, а потом осекся, своевременно осознав, что она сейчас при всем желании не спрыгнет с постели и не бросится к нему в объятия. Вероятно, на его лице отпечатался конфуз, потому что она ехидно усмехнулась, чуть склонив к плечу голову, а потом, наконец, сказала:

— Ну здравствуй, Гаррус.

— Шепард, — только и смог выдавить он. — Рад тебя видеть.

Она выглядела точно так же, как он помнил. Вернее, была такой, какую он когда-то встретил там, на Омеге, в прошлой жизни, закончившейся одним очень напряженным днем. Растрепанные рыжие волосы, алые светящиеся шрамы от неприжившейся кибернетики на белой коже, неизменная складка между тех коротких полосок волос на лбу, которые люди называют бровями. 

— Отлично выглядишь, — спешно добавил он, присаживаясь возле кровати. Она еще раз улыбнулась и попросила:

— Подашь мне зеркало? Хочу посмотреть, насколько все плохо. 

И они в унисон рассмеялись, вспомнив один из тех эпизодов, которые когда-то намертво впечатались в его и ее память. Было отрадно хотя бы на мгновение вернуться в давно прожитое прошлое.

— Я приехал, как только смог, — чуть виновато произнес он. — Извини, что заставил ждать.

— Ты достаточно ждал, пока я проснусь, — хмыкнула она. — Видимо, мне настала пора отдавать долги.

Где-то в глубине палаты монотонно пикал невидимый монитор, а они говорили и смеялись, вспоминая минувшее, планируя грядущее. Потом он вытащил из рюкзака планшет и, оперевшись локтем на поручень кровати, повернул экран к ее глазам.

— Как у нас дела, спрашиваешь? Гляди-ка. Это мы все отмечаем годовщину приземления на Сур-Кеш. Признаться, собрать всю команду в одно время и в одном месте было задачей, достойной Спектра.

— Но ты справился.

— Я справился, — кивнул он. — Гляди. Лиара и Явик. Инженер Адамс. Кайден, которого пришлось практически выкрасть с важного совещания. Саманта и Стив. Тали — не волнуйся, я тщательно следил, чтобы не случилось, как в прошлый раз.

Она прыснула, а потом, всмотревшись в холоснимок, спросила?

— Что за девушка рядом с Джокером? Она что, обнимает его за пояс?

— Это доктор Моника Родригес, — ответил он. — Они познакомились, когда доктор реанимировала СУЗИ. А теперь она следит за тем, чтобы Джокер вовремя принимал лекарства и... не унывал*. А вот, если речь зашла о лекарствах, и доктор Чаквас. 

— Старушка не сдается, — усмехнулась она. — А это кто? Азари. Рядом с Вегой.

— Это... это Трия, знакомая Джеймса, — покопавшись в памяти ответил он. — Долгая история. Спроси лучше Лиару, она с удовольствием поделится деталями**. Кен Доннелли. Габи нет — недавно у них родился сын и, сама понимаешь, миссис Доннелли теперь не до посиделок. Первый человеческий ребенок, родившийся на Сур-Кеше после окончания войны. 

Он открыл рот, готовясь рассказать еще что-нибудь, но в дверь палаты настойчиво постучали, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, внутрь ввалился его адъютант Карниус и отдал честь.

— Сэр, — отчеканил он. — Генералитет Вооруженных Сил вызывает вас. Мы подготовили переговорную. — И извинительно склонив голову, добавил: — Боюсь, это срочно, сэр.

Она посмотрела на него с пониманием и разрешительно кивнула. Он поднялся и последовал за адъютантом через длинный темный коридор, который никак не желал заканчиваться. В конце концов, Карниус открыл дверь и указал на диск стационарного КМК, на панели которого нетерпеливо мигал красный индикатор. 

Он поднес к нему свой инструметрон, и перед глазами выросли три голографические фигуры — ни один из этих Генералов не был ему знаком.

— Господин Вакариан, — начал тот, что стоял по центру. — Просим извинить за срочность.

Он чуть поклонился. Извинения от Генералитета были совершенно необязательны. Он куда ниже рангом, чем они, а потому они имеют право вытащить его хоть из погребальной капсулы, если сочтут необходимым. 

— Мое почтение, Генералы, — отозвался он.

Средний из Генералов продолжил, и весь вид его выражал тщательно скрываемое нетерпение.

— Господин Вакариан, рады видеть вас в добром здравии. Увы, новости наши не слишком приятные. Спешим сообщить вам, что после продолжительной болезни сегодня ночью умер Примарх Виктус.

— О... — ошарашенно ответил он, не зная, что добавить. — Да проводят Духи его душу. 

Адриэн Виктус что-то говорил ему о своем не слишком крепком здоровье еще тогда, на «Нормандии», во внезапном порыве откровения, расстроенный смертью Тарквина. «Я — последний из Виктусов моей линии, — сказал он тогда. — И боюсь, что не протяну долго». Тогда в затылок дышала война, а потому он не придал словам Примарха большого значения. Никто не был уверен, что переживет даже следующий день.

— Пусть будет так, — вздохнул второй Генерал, стоявший справа. — Спешим сообщить, что Иерархия приняла решение о передаче титула Примарха следующему по очереди. Вы, господин Вакариан — новый Примарх Палавена. 

— Погодите, — он поднял ладонь в упредительном жесте. — Я никак не могу быть новым Примархом, мой ранг слишком низок. Вероятно, это очередь моего отца?

— Безусловно, — кивнул Генерал, стоявший слева. — Но связи с Кастисом Вакарианом до сих пор нет. Вы сами это прекрасно знаете. А потому Иерархия приняла решение, что вы примете эту честь вместо него.

— Я... Нет, я не могу. — В его голове зародилась сразу тысяча разрозненных мыслей, приводящих в оцепенение. — Духи, но ведь титул Примарха не наследуется! Это против всяких правил!

— Иерархия сделала исключение для вас, — ответил средний Генерал. — Как для героя войны. Цените проявленное доверие, господин Вакариан.

— Но, позвольте — Примарх должен находиться на Палавене! — не унимался он. — Это, в конце концов, разумно! А я застрял на Сур-Кеше. Что я могу сделать, сидя в тысячах световых лет от родной планеты?

— Во всем есть смысл, господин Вакариан. Далатресса не сможет отказать в содействии Примарху Палавена. Это — ваш шанс разделаться с проблемой поставки продовольствия. Господин Вакариан...

— ...господин Вакариан! Сэр!

Гаррус проснулся от того, что Карниус, нависая над койкой, тряс его за плечо. Пластины на носу адъютанта схлопнулись в гримасе беспокойства.

— Я... Что случилось, Карниус? — Гаррус одним толчком сел на койке. В окно сочился бледный свет наступающего пасмурного утра. 

— Вы метались и что-то бормотали, — ответил Карниус, отпрянув. — Прошу прощения, сэр. Больше не повторится, сэр. Я испугался, что вам стало плохо.

— Всего лишь странный сон, — отмахнулся Гаррус. Да. Хорошо, что это был сон. Впрочем, первая часть ему даже понравилась, но она повторялась почти каждую ночь. Ночь была тем временем, когда Гаррус позволял себе некоторую сентиментальность. 

— Э... так точно, сэр, — Карниус мялся чуть поодаль, не решаясь уйти. — Сэр, простите мне еще одну вольность, но у вас, кажется, почернели орбитальные зоны. Когда вы в последний раз ели, сэр?

Гаррус устало помотал головой. Когда? Действительно, когда...

— Все в порядке, сержант, — ответил он, решив не вдаваться в детали. — Ты свободен.

— Так точно, сэр, — с толикой неудовольствия в голосе ответил Карниус, отдал честь и вышел из комнаты. Гаррус прикрыл глаза и позволил себе ощутить тянущее чувство в желудке. 

В последний раз он ел позавчера вечером. Да, вероятно, и впрямь следовало распечатать еще один паек. 

Гаррус встал и прошелся по комнате, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Голова чуть кружилась, и время, проходившее с момента, когда он решил пошевелить пальцами до момента, когда пальцы действительно начинали шевелиться, казалось чрезмерно долгим. Гаррус со вздохом открыл небольшой встроенный холодильник и достал упаковку аминонейтральной пищевой пасты. Заставить себя проглотить безвкусную гомогенную кашицу было несложно — он давно привык к ее чуть химическому привкусу. В желудке появилось чувство, будто в него закинули небольшую полониевую гранату. Проклятье. Чем дольше длились перерывы в еде — тем хуже реагировали внутренности. Более того, Гаррус внезапно начал понимать, где в его нутре располагаются отдельные органы. Они болели, чтоб их. Но делать нечего. Нужно было жестко нормировать пайки.

Вяло одеваясь, он снова вспомнил посетивший утром сон. В нем будто бы соединились все его тревоги разом: Шепард, невозможность связаться с отцом, Примарх, проблемы с продовольствием. Одевшись, Гаррус проверил почтовый ящик, но нет, никаких воодушевляющих известий о том, что саларианские корпорации возобновили производство декстроаминных и аминонейтральных пайков за ночь не пришло. Стоило ли ожидать...

В том, что случившееся несколько недель назад — вопрос, уходящий корнями в большую политику, Гаррус почти не сомневался. Когда в один день несколько крупных производственных концернов, с давних времен производивших питательные смеси и пайки, пригодные для питания декстроаминных рас, приостановили их выпуск, все решили, что это какое-то недоразумение. Но время шло, попытки достучаться до руководства заводов упирались в непроходимую стену: если саларианцы не хотели что-то разъяснять, они находили тысячу способов этого избежать. Обращение же командира штаба Иерархии на Сур-Кеше генерала Фаргуса к далатрессе тоже не принесло плодов — далатресса сделала вид, что не имеет к случившемуся никакого отношения, неопределенно пообещав что-нибудь предпринять, но тон ее ответа позволял в полной мере предполагать, что никаких действий в ближайшем будущем она совершать не собирается. 

Именно это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Гарруса, и он, взяв на себя смелость прыгнуть через голову, истратил свою очередь на доступ к штабному КМК для связи лично с Примархом, надеясь, что по старой памяти тот не накажет его за дерзость. Что поделать — генерал Фаргус по одному ему известным причинам ничего не хотел поднимать до уровня руководства Иерархии. Реакцию Фаргуса на свою эскападу Гаррус мог предсказать почти по нотам, но ему было плевать. В конце концов, ни он, ни Фаргус пока никуда не могли деться с этой планеты, а кризисным опытом, подобным тому, который Гаррус наработал во время вторжения Жнецов, среди офицеров штаба не мог похвастаться ни один.

— Примарх Виктус, — Гаррус чуть поклонился, когда перед ним выросла голографическая фигура.

— Гаррус? — удивленно ответил Примарх. — Могу поручиться, что случилось нечто очень важное, раз ты решил обратиться ко мне лично.

— Прошу извинить меня за наглость, Примарх, — ответил Гаррус. — Так и есть.

Он вкратце обрисовал ситуацию, стараясь изложить факты максимально сухо и конкретно, не окрашивая их собственными эмоциями, сдерживать которые, по правде говоря, ему было довольно сложно.

— Почему генерал Фаргус не оповестил меня о случившемся? — спросил Виктус, но тут же добавил: — Впрочем, не отвечай. С ним я разберусь позже.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы сочли, что я нарочно нарушаю иерархию, Примарх, — отметил Гаррус. — Генерал Фаргус — достойный лидер. Возможно, он пока просто обдумывает стратегию. 

— Брось, Гаррус, я хорошо тебя знаю, — ответил Виктус. — И намерений подсидеть вышестоящего офицера за тобой никогда не наблюдал. Значит, ты считаешь, что указание прервать поставки поступило сверху?

— У меня нет других идей, Примарх. Промышленники отмалчиваются, отделавшись общими фразами о том, что им нужно оптимизировать производство в кризисный период.

— Бывали кризисы и похуже.

— Именно, — кивнул Гаррус. — Тем более, что несколько тысяч турианцев, занятых на здешних аванпостах, никак не могут оказать чрезмерного давления на экосистему. На Сур-Кеше можно утром воткнуть в землю палку, а назавтра собрать урожай. 

— А что далатресса?

— Далатресса утверждает, что никак не может воздействовать на право частных промышленников по собственному разумению организовывать работу на своих предприятиях, но обещала дать им некоторые рекомендации. Рекомендации, — не сдержавшись, фыркнул Гаррус. — Теперь таким словом заменяется выражение «катитесь в темный космос».

— Я понимаю, — вздохнул Виктус. — И, к сожалению, не вижу, чем могу помочь. 

— Но, Примарх...

— Сам посуди, — мягко прервал его Виктус. — До тех пор, пока вопрос не поднимется на уровень Совета или хотя бы Саларианский Союз не озвучит эту позицию официально, Иерархия не сможет вмешаться. Мы не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия. Турианские базы находятся на Сур-Кеше по нашей инициативе — это нам нужны были саларианские научные разработки, а саларианцы всего лишь позволили нам развернуться. А теперь они беспрекословно принимают наших беженцев.

— Видимо, чтобы заморить их голодом, — резко ответил Гаррус.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, Гаррус, и ценю твою заботу о нашем народе. И потому предельно честен с тобой. Иерархия не может напрямую повлиять на саларианских дельцов — это все равно, что премьер-министр Альянса Систем сейчас потребует, чтобы «Армакс Арсенал» перестал производить оружие, потому что из этих винтовок убивают людей. Тем более, что у нас после войны есть и более приоритетные задачи.

— Ясно, — процедил Гаррус. В нем плескалось разочарование, смешанное с бессильной яростью. Что ж, вероятно, генерал Фаргус, в отличие от него, идиота, сразу понял, что обращение к Иерархии бесполезно. 

— Тем не менее, я даю тебе право использовать любые меры для разрешения конфликта, — добавил Виктус, и Гаррус, подняв глаза, изумленно уставился на голограмму. — Я донесу это до генерала Фаргуса. Разумные меры, разумеется. Не развязывай войну, сынок, нам пока не до этого. 

— Так точно, Примарх, — отсалютовал Гаррус. — Прошу еще раз меня извинить.

— Ты все-таки работал с Шепард. Должен был привыкнуть к трудноразрешимым задачам. Буду ждать от тебя отчета. Конец связи, — сказал Виктус, и голограмма погасла. 

Гаррус сделал несколько шагов назад, нащупал холодный металл двери и прислонился к нему, по инерции всматриваясь в полумрак переговорной. Что ж. Проявленная инициатива привела ровно туда, куда должна была — к новой ответственности. 

Дело оставалось за малым — придумать, что делать. И по старой привычке, наработанной еще в СБЦ, Гаррус решил начать со сбора информации.

Он неуверенно полистал список идентификаторов на коммуникационной панели своего инструметрона. Этот номер он не набирал слишком долго для того, чтобы просто появиться и попросить о помощи. Но времени на расшаркивания не было — опыт подсказывал, что в нынешней ситуации каждый лишний час может оказаться фатальным. 

Гаррус сглотнул вставший поперек глотки неприятный комок и решительно подтвердил запрос на связь. 

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что ответят быстро.

* Упоминаются события фика "Глашатай ее воскресения*  
** Упоминаются события фика "Бег по кольцу"


	2. Часть 2

Она ответила почти сразу, даже не подарив Гаррусу возможности провести несколько трудных секунд в ожидании. Как он и предполагал, голос ее звучал удивленно.

— Гаррус? 

— Здравствуй, Тали, — вздохнув, сказал он. — Есть минутка? 

— Да... да, — решительно ответила Тали. — Погоди секунду, я выйду в коридор. Возле меня слишком много посторонних.

Еще с полминуты Гаррус слушал, как звучат отдаленные удары магнитных подошв о металлический пол и как стихает саларианский галдеж на заднем плане. «Она могла просто „повесить“ меня на ожидание вместо того, чтобы давать мне выслушивать все, что вокруг нее творится, — подумал он. — Видимо, я и в самом деле обескуражил ее своим звонком».

— Давно не слышала о тебе, Гаррус, — наконец, произнесла Тали чуть неровным голосом. — Я волновалась. С тобой все хорошо?

— Вполне, Тали, — успокоительно ответил он. — Прости, что не звонил. У всех сейчас много дел.

— Да, я понимаю, — вздохнула Тали. — Порой сама не осознаю, как заканчивается один день и начинается следующий. Но ты ведь не просто поболтать хочешь, верно? Если бы хотел, хоть иногда читал бы почту.

— Не просто, — согласился Гаррус, мельком взглянув на часы. Освободить переговорную ему предстояло уже через две-три минуты, поэтому он решил перейти сразу к делу. — Я задам довольно странный вопрос, но, прошу тебя, ответь без лишних уточнений. Скажи, чем ты сейчас питаешься?

— Да, неожиданно, — чуть опешила Тали и на секунду замолчала, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. — Протеиновая паста. Кила, я еще во время Паломничества съела ее целый батарианский «грузовик», и не то, чтобы я жаловалась... Спасибо саларианцам, что кормят хотя бы так. А к чему вопрос? Ты беспокоишься обо мне и нашел способ угостить меня рагу из каннопсиса с самого Ранноха? О, прости, Гаррус... ты просил не расспрашивать.

— Ничего, — Гаррус невольно усмехнулся. — Ты сразу дала прямой ответ, а потому, пока ты пыталась меня поддеть, я уже начал производить некоторые умозаключения. 

— Я ничуть не пыталась тебя поддеть, — сконфуженно сказала Тали, но Гаррус перебил ее, решив кое-что уточнить:

— Прости, шутками мы обменяемся позже. Обещаю позвонить тебе ради этого в свое личное время. Скажи, саларианцы никак не намекали тебе на... какие-либо проблемы с твоим содержанием? 

— Моим содержанием? — Тали фыркнула. — Кила, Гаррус, да они готовы на что угодно, лишь бы я оставалась на «Энарле» и помогала им с ретранслятором. Конечно, они никогда не признаются в этом напрямую, но я кое-что слышала в темных коридорах. У меня превосходная комната, собственный стерильный бокс на случай недомоганий и даже отличный турианский виски в шкафу, если вдруг захочется расслабиться. Я чувствую себя по меньшей мере главой Конклава — конечно, когда не работаю по восемнадцать часов в сутки.

— Надеюсь, ты этот виски не пьешь? — снова усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Гаррус.

— Без тебя мне пить скучно, Вакариан, — парировала Тали. — И все-таки, может, поделишься, почему выспрашиваешь такое... странное?

— Чуть позже, — бросил Гаррус, уже слышавший, как в двери переговорной кто-то нетерпеливо стучит. — Я позвоню тебе как-нибудь вечером.

— Врунишка.

— Для турианца обвинение в лживости — тягчайшее оскорбление, Тали. Я пообещал, значит, сделаю.

— Да-да, — вздохнула Тали. — Как же, как же... Но если и впрямь позвонишь, я буду рада поболтать — иначе скоро свихнусь среди этих саларианцев. Береги себя.

Гаррус оборвал связь, нажал кнопку справа от двери и вышел из переговорной, едва не толкнув уже начавшего нервничать молодого майора с эдессанским знаком на лице — по всей видимости, он был следующим в очереди. 

— Прошу меня извинить за задержку, майор, — примирительно кивнул он. — Готов в следующий раз отдать вам две минуты своего времени, если хотите.

— Все в порядке, — проскрипел майор и спешно скрылся в переговорной. Гаррус глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и отправился прочь.

В штабе он занимал небольшую комнатушку с узким окном под самым потолком, больше похожим на подвальную отдушину. Конечно, место куда скромнее его старого кабинета в СБЦ, но стоило ли жаловаться? Многие здесь не могли похвастаться даже наличием собственного стола, и Гаррус знал, что благодарить за удобства стоит лишь его должность эксперта по Жнецам при Примархе, которая, впрочем, утратила силу сразу же, как миновала угроза. На Сур-Кеше Гаррус занимал позицию внештатного кризисного специалиста, подчиняясь лично военному атташе Палавена генералу Паллорну Фаргусу, старому вояке родом с Дигериса, который Гарруса откровенно недолюбливал и считал выскочкой, протеже Примарха с незаслуженной репутацией, о чем не единожды заявлял прямо в лицо. Впрочем, Гаррусу было плевать. Его куда сильнее волновало то, как он мог еще облегчить жизнь соплеменников на чуждой планете, чем мнение очередного палавенского традиционалиста. У него не было официального воинского звания помимо того, которое он имел в СБЦ — упоминать о том, что он выпустился из учебки сержантом через десять с лишним минувших с того знаменательного дня лет было глупо. В традиционной турианской действительности он был бы никем: неудачливый полицейский, бывший наемник, бросивший на полдороге обучение кандидат в Спектры. Но минувшая война сыграла с Гаррусом занятную шутку. С ним осторожничали. Боялись связываться. Втайне опасались. Кто-либо другой на его месте давно бы сколотил себе состояние или, перепрыгивая через головы неприятелей, забрался повыше, но Гарруса едва ли занимали личные мотивы. Своим положением он пользовался лишь для одного — старался, чтобы его народу на Сур-Кеше жилось попроще. 

На служебном коммуникаторе мигал индикатор пропущенного вызова. Фаргус. Гаррус вздохнул. Неужели Примарх уже успел с ним связаться? Хотя, как? Он нехотя инициировал обратный звонок.

— Вакариан, — хрипловато произнес генерал. — Никак не мог до вас достучаться. Зайдите ко мне. 

— Так точно, генерал, — ответил Гаррус и нехотя встал со стула. Утренний паек, казалось, ему приснился. Голова кружилась едва ли не сильнее, чем после пробуждения. Гаррусу невольно вспомнилась Омега, тот самый злополучный день, когда он, проведя пару суток без сна, сначала расписал мост перед своей базой разноцветной кровью, потом встретил восставшего из мертвых, а в конце получил в лицо ракету. Духи, как же он тогда устал... Хотя в те бесконечные часы в крови бурлил адреналин, а потому думать о еде даже и не хотелось. Гаррус налил себе из стерилизатора стакан воды, потом еще один, потом еще и, почувствовав, что неприятная пустота в желудке частично заполнилась, отправился к генералу.

«Интересно, что дальше, — подумал он. — Саларианцы перестанут фильтровать для нас воду? Вряд ли. Это будет прямой геноцид, Союз на это не пойдет. Они знают, что мы можем какое-то время продержаться на старых запасах пайков и растворах глюкозы, но без воды все погибнут очень и очень быстро».

Генерал Фаргус, недовольно сведя мандибулы, что-то быстро набирал на панели своего компьютера. Гаррусу он быстрым жестом указал на стул, а потом продолжил печатать, пока, по всей видимости, не закончил работу. Это заняло минуту или две, которые Гаррус, ничуть не желая тратить сил на лишние разговоры, просто ждал. 

— Есть новости, Вакариан? — наконец, произнес Фаргус, подняв на Гарруса темно-янтарные глаза. Панцирь его был темным, и красная метка Дигериса на этом фоне казалась особенно яркой.

«Интересно, что он уже успел узнать?» — подумал Гаррус, но решил не раскрывать карт.

— Ничего нового, генерал, — ответил он. — Оповещений о возобновлении производства не поступало. Никаких заявлений относительно условий его возобновления — тоже. Данные по остаткам на складах я направлял вчера. По моим расчетам, до полного истощения запасов при текущем уровне потребления осталось всего три-четыре недели. 

— По вашим расчетам? — неожиданно резко отозвался Фаргус. Гаррус, стараясь сохранить спокойствие, ответил:

— По моим расчетам, генерал. Насколько я знаю, никто другой аналогичных расчетов не производил. Если вы желаете, я могу передать файлы другому специалисту для проверки. Возможно, он обрисует вам более радужную картину. 

— Не дерзите, Вакариан, — процедил генерал. — Я требую от вас точных фактов, а не попыток меня уколоть. Каковы сейчас нормативы?

— Пару дней назад их пришлось еще раз ужесточить, генерал. Детям с несформированным панцирем — две трети взрослого пайка в сутки, детям старшего возраста — один взрослый паек, половина пайка в сутки — здоровым взрослым, для больных — питание в объеме, предписанном врачами. 

Генерал покачал головой и опустил глаза. Гаррус знал, что он скажет, и не хотел этого слышать.

— Нужно урезать еще, — просипел Фаргус. — Так, чтобы запасов на складах хватило минимум на полтора месяца. 

— Вы что-то знаете, генерал? — Гаррус подался вперед, опираясь ладонями в колени. — Откуда такие сроки?

— Я ничего не знаю, Вакариан, как не знает никто, — ответил Фаргус, поднимая взгляд. Кожа вокруг его глаз была густо-багровой. Гаррус мог поклясться, что генерал не слишком-то балует лично себя: сном ли, пищей ли. — Нам нужно продержаться как можно дольше. 

— А что потом?

— Надеюсь, что «потом» не произойдет, Вакариан, — ответил Фаргус. — Тем не менее, мы будем изыскивать способы замещения.

— Другие промышленники? — уточнил Гаррус. — Так почему же мы сразу не начали с этого шага?

— Не все так просто, — нехотя сказал Фаргус, снова утыкаясь в экран. — Крупные предприятия на переговоры не идут, отделываясь общими фразами о необходимости перестраивать производство в кризис. Несколько мелких, с которыми удалось договориться о встрече, в конце концов, отказали — освоение технологии и наладка производственной линии для работы в том объеме, чтобы покрыть наши нужды, им не выгодна. 

— Тогда о каком замещении речь? Контрабанда?!

— Если для спасения нескольких тысяч сородичей мне предложат договариваться с пиратами, я лишь уточню место для посадки шаттла, Вакариан, — глухо ответил Фаргус. 

— Я понимаю вас, генерал, — осторожно сказал Гаррус. — Но есть ли гарантия, что они привезут именно то, что необходимо? Да и обеспечивать нас долго контрабандисты не смогут. Разве что мы оттянем неизбежное еще на какое-то время.

— Любая лишняя минута для нас — благо, Вакариан, — сказал Фаргус. — Если бы речь шла только о солдатах... Возможно, не слишком верным решением было позволить некоторым нашим офицерам привезти с Палавена свои семьи. Урезать пайки детям мы не можем.

— Вы не дали им погибнуть, генерал, — кивнул Гаррус. — Решение было правильным. 

— Кто знает. — Фаргус побарабанил по столу когтями. — Впрочем, наше положение еще можно считать обнадеживающим. Куда хуже приходится беженцам в мелких колониях, где нет крупных концернов, связанных давними отношениями с Иерархией. Вы знали, что уже несколько десятков наших солдат умерло от голода на Тучанке?

— Нет, — ошарашенно ответил Гаррус. — Хотя... Духи, я даже об этом не задумывался! Но все верно. Я был на Тучанке. Даже и не знаю, кто там может выжить, помимо кроганов.

— То-то и оно. Для питания декстроаминокислотных рас там пригодны всего пара видов растений, да и те произрастают на очень ограниченной территории. А кроганам, сами понимаете, нет до этого никакого дела. Они считают мучения наших солдат справедливой расплатой за старые обиды, — сердито бросил Фаргус. — Хотя их собственные войска на Палавене, насколько я знаю, ничуть не бедствуют.

— Говорят, кроган может съесть даже камень, и от этого станет только злее.

— Жаль, что мы — не кроганы, — сказал Фаргус. — Никогда б не подумал, что буду им завидовать. Но это все лирика, Вакариан. Как я уже сказал, пайки надо урезать еще сильнее. Подумайте над цифрами. Жду от вас отчета до вечера.

— И это — единственное, что вы предлагаете мне сделать? — вспылил Гаррус. 

— Пока что — да, — сурово ответил Фаргус. — Более важные решения будут приниматься на другом уровне. И не советую вам туда соваться.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Гарруса, и тот невольно хмыкнул. Генерал успел изучить его слишком хорошо.

— Если понадобится помощь в переговорах с... альтернативными поставщиками... — осторожно попытался предложить он, но Фаргус резко его прервал:

— С этим мы разберемся сами. Вы свободны, Вакариан.

Уходя, Гаррус отметил, что никаких отсылок к разговору с Примархом Фаргус не сделал, тем не менее, какие-то слухи до него могли дойти — в ином случае он не стал бы так откровенно просить Гарруса не влезать. 

Что ж. Это было знакомо и понятно, много раз пройдено в стычках с директором Паллином. Кто же знал, что навыки, полученные в СБЦ, когда-нибудь снова смогут пригодиться и даже сослужить службу? 

До вечера Гаррус, не обращая внимания на усиливающуюся тошноту, рассчитывал очередное ужесточение рациона. Единственное, что удалось сделать — это сократить еще на треть от общего объема пайки для взрослых и подростков и, тщательно и скрупулезно выяснив, сколько больных турианцев находится в ведении местных больниц, осторожно порекомендовать перевести их на детскую норму в совокупности с имеющимися в наличии пищевыми добавками. Если, конечно, у саларианцев таковые найдутся. Отправив отчет, Гаррус позволил себе откинуться на спинку стула и прикрыть глаза. В темноте закрытых век плавали разноцветные круги. Он знал, что в ящике стола в аптечке лежат два шприца с армейскими стимуляторами. Знал, что даже от половины такого он будет работать еще сутки, не обращая внимания на голод. Знал, что...

Он встал из-за стола и решительно вышел из кабинета. В штабе уже даже погасили свет в коридорах. Что ж, он их прекрасно понимал.

Вернувшись к себе, Гаррус взял личный планшет и, открыв почтовый клиент, невольно усмехнулся. Если официальные каналы молчат, всегда есть возможность действовать неофициально. Тем более, что у него было личное разрешение Примарха.

Короткое письмо Лиаре он отправил меньше чем через минуту. Она перезвонила через две, даже несмотря на позднее время.

Уточнив адрес, Гаррус встал, покачнулся, влил в себя еще несколько стаканов воды, выдавил в рот таблетку глюкозы — старые запасы, еще с «Нормандии» — и вызвал такси. 

Выспаться можно будет как-нибудь потом.


	3. Часть 3

В просторной квартире Лиары Гаррус устроился на широком диване, чувствуя, что его кожаная мягкость вот-вот проглотит уставшее тело, невольно заставив уснуть. Усилием воли он передвинулся так, чтобы сидеть на самом краю. Лиара, занявшая кресло напротив, смотрела на него с нескрываемым беспокойством.

— Спасибо, что согласилась встретиться, — начал Гаррус. — Извини, что так поздно. 

— Ничего, — кивнула Лиара. — Так даже лучше. С момента, когда я получила твое письмо, я была сама не своя. Ты пропадаешь на недели, даже на месяцы, а потом появляешься с просьбой срочно поговорить, и, Богиня, тут даже аквариумная рыбка догадается, что у тебя что-то случилось!

Гаррус вздохнул.

— Да-да, все, кому я звоню или пишу, упрекают меня в том, что я пропал. Слишком много дел, Лиара. А тебя я просто не хочу лишний раз отвлекать. Каждый мой звонок ты наверняка расцениваешь, как попытку узнать новости. Которых нет. Потому что я уверен, что если новости появятся, ты сразу мне сообщишь.

— Гаррус, ты зря так считаешь... 

— Не надо, — Гаррус поднял руку. — Давай об этом позже. Сейчас я хочу узнать вот что. Слышала ли ты что-нибудь о приостановке производства декстропродуктов саларианскими корпорациями? 

Лиара нахмурила брови, отвела взгляд, видимо, что-то припоминая, а потом ответила:

— Да, пожалуй. Очень вскользь, признаюсь, а теперь понимаю, что не слышала о том, что производство возобновилось. Сколько уже времени прошло?

— Полтора месяца, — отчеканил Гаррус. Злополучная дата намертво впечаталась в его память. — Наши продовольственные склады постепенно пустеют. Саларианцы не дают объяснений и не идут на уступки. Мое командование же что-то выжидает, и я не понимаю, в чем дело, — он приумолк на несколько секунд. — Примарх тоже отказывается вмешиваться.

— Ты говорил с ним?

— Да, сегодня утром, — ответил Гаррус. — Собрался с силами и воспользовался давней привилегией. До тех пор, пока этот... казус не станет официальной позицией правительства Союза, Иерархия будет ждать. Пока мы все умрем с голода, по всей видимости, а потом развяжет войну. В которой некому будет воевать с нашей стороны.

Лиара задумчиво прикрыла губы рукой. Над ее головой вертелся инфодрон, на удивление — молча. 

— Я хочу понять, что случилось, Лиара, — сказал Гаррус, чуть наклонившись вперед и сложив на коленях руки. — Как можно скорее. Хочу узнать, какую игру ведет далатресса — и, если для решения вопроса нужно будет всадить ей пулю между глаз, я это сделаю без колебаний. 

— Гаррус, успокойся, — мягко сказала Лиара. — Почему ты сразу не пришел ко мне? Сразу, когда это произошло?

— Я думал, что мои проклятые командиры хотя бы на что-то годятся! — рыкнул он, резко встал с дивана и отошел к окну. В синеве ночи яркими светлячками туда-сюда носились аэрокары. Над иглообразной оконечностью соседнего небоскреба висел тяжелый диск местной луны. 

— Я думал, что война их хотя бы чему-то научила, — горько выговорил он. — Но нет. Стоило испариться угрозе всеобщего уничтожения, как они вернулись к прежним порядкам. Иерархия. Субординация. Бюрократия и закостенелые принципы. Возможно, конечно, Фаргус уже поднял на ноги военную разведку, но я ничего об этом не слышал. 

— Фаргус?

— Военный атташе Иерархии. Будто ты не знаешь, — Гаррус обернулся с усмешкой. 

— Я не все держу в памяти, Гаррус, — покачала головой Лиара. — Иначе моя голова рано или поздно просто взорвется.

— Генерал Паллорн Фаргус, военный атташе Турианской Иерархии в Саларианском Союзе с 2175 года, — вдруг заморгал проснувшийся Глиф. — Герой Войны Первого контакта, впоследствии — умелый дипломат, заключивший с Саларианским Союзом несколько взаимовыгодных соглашений.

— Спасибо, Глиф, — перебила дрона Лиара. — Я позже сама просмотрю досье.

— Хорошо, доктор Т’Сони, — отозвался Глиф и снова почти погас. 

— Часть функций по преодолению кризиса, вернее, по смягчению его последствий, возложена на меня, — произнес Гаррус. — И мне не докладывали ничего относительно результатов разведки. Пока, по всей видимости, проблему пытаются решать напрямую. Мы не понимаем, что случилось. Крупные производители остановили линии, отгружая лишь остатки со складов, мелкие не желают даже начать с нами сотрудничать. А далатресса делает вид, что ничего не знает. 

— Я, наверное, не ошибусь, предположив, что никаких более мелких конфликтов с саларианцами за недавнее время у вас не было? — прищурившись, спросила Лиара. Пальцем она что-то быстро листала на своем датападе, даже не глядя на экран. 

— Нет! — раздраженно выпалил Гаррус. — Ничего! Ну, может быть, кто-то из наших солдат отдавил какому-нибудь саларианцу ногу в баре, но не более того. 

Вспышка злости, казалось, разом высосала из него остаток сил. Он неловко пошатнулся и оперся руками на спинку дивана.

— Гаррус! — Лиара вскочила, бросила датапад на стол и подбежала к нему. — Ты... Что с тобой? 

Она осторожно коснулась его шеи там, где костяная маска заканчивала закрывать линию челюсти.

— Ты едва теплый, — испуганно сказала она. — Присядь.

— Брось надо мной хлопотать, ты же знаешь, меня не проймет даже ракета, — попробовал отшутиться Гаррус, нащупал в кармане упаковку глюкозы и бросил в рот еще одну таблетку. И снова тяжело упал на диван.

— Сама понимаешь, приходится урезать пайки, — сказал он. — Многие мужчины отдают часть своей провизии детям и женщинам. Треть своего я несколько дней назад отдал соседу — у него две маленьких дочери.

Лиара вздохнула и присела рядом, осторожно гладя Гарруса по плечу.

— Таков мой старый друг, — сказала она с ласковой улыбкой. — Ничего — себе, все, что может отдать — отдаст. Послушай, ну можно же иногда быть чуточку большим эгоистом?

— А, и вот что, — вдруг вспомнил Гаррус, недовольно отмахнувшись от ее последних слов. — Я звонил Тали. Как ни странно, ее продовольственный кризис не коснулся. Саларианцы привозят необходимое ей питание безо всяких изменений. Еще одно доказательство тому, что демарш направлен именно против турианцев. Понимаешь?

— Да, конечно, — нахмурилась Лиара. 

Гаррус виновато пожал плечами:

— Увы, я ничем не смогу вознаградить услуги Серого Посредника кроме своей горячей благодарности. Я пока вынужден действовать самостоятельно, так что никто не станет финансировать мое расследование. Поэтому, если ты мне откажешь, я не обижусь. Придумаю что-нибудь сам.

— Я тебе достаточно должна, Гаррус, — улыбнулась Лиара. — Сколько раз ты прикрывал мою спину?

— А сколько плохих парней ты отправила в полет прямиком из-за моей спины? — усмехнулся Гаррус. — Думал, что с этим делом мы давно квиты. 

— Думай, что хочешь, — ответила Лиара. — Но если друг просит меня о помощи, я не выставляю счетов. Кстати, о друзьях... — Лиара осеклась и выразительно посмотрела на Гарруса. — Я не стала пока тебе ничего сообщать, пока все не проверю, но раз уж ты здесь... 

— Говори, — коротко отозвался Гаррус, чувствуя, как бешено заколотилось сердце. Он знал, что Лиара тратит огромные усилия на то, чтобы найти хотя бы кого-нибудь, кто бы смог помочь земным врачам разобраться с мелкой кибернетикой в теле Шепард. И пока Лиара не опускала руки, у него оставалась надежда — единственное, что хоть как-то согревало его будни, заполненные решением чужих проблем.

— Ты помнишь Барлу Вона? 

— Волус с Цитадели. Да, конечно. Пару раз пытался подловить его на незаконных махинациях, но так и не нашел, к чему придраться.

— Он — давний агент Серого Посредника, — сказала Лиара. 

— Забавно, как ты об этом говоришь, — не удержался, чтобы не отметить, Гаррус. — Будто бы доктор Лиара Т’Сони и Серый Посредник — это две разных личности.

— Лучше думать, что так и есть, — устало сказала Лиара. — Мне так проще. 

— А еще не вырабатывается ненужная привычка именовать себя Серым Посредником, которая в любой момент может разрушить конспирацию, — понимающе кивнул Гаррус.

— Именно, — улыбнулась Лиара. — И как ты все это понимаешь?

— Годы в СБЦ, — развел руками Гаррус. — Думаешь, у меня не было своей агентурной сети?

— Могу поспорить, что такого агента, как я, у тебя никогда не было, — рассмеялась Лиара. — И все-таки, ты, верно, хочешь узнать новости?

Гаррус молча кивнул.

— Итак, Барла Вон. Перед самым нападением на Цитадель он переместился на Бекенштейн, будто чувствовал надвигающуюся беду.

— У финансистов такого толка интуиции хватит на три взвода карточных шулеров, — заметил Гаррус.

— Видимо, так, — согласилась Лиара. — Он связался со мной несколько дней назад, передав очень странное послание. Какая-то женщина с Бекенштейна ищет возможности связаться со мной лично. Имя мне ни о чем не говорит, но...

— Лично с тобой? Не с Серым Посредником, а с Лиарой Т’Сони? — остановил ее Гаррус, и Лиара кивнула.

— Именно. Понимаешь, что это означает? Это может быть только кто-то, знающий, что именно я теперь — Серый Посредник. Потому что никто и никогда еще не приходил к Серому Посреднику с просьбой о... посредничестве в установлении контакта. Получить информацию — да, продать информацию — конечно, но просто потратить огромные средства на то, чтобы Серый Посредник кому-то передал просьбу перезвонить — нет. 

— Барла видел эту женщину лично?

— Нет, она действовала через помощника. Ее зовут Дженнифер Маркс, но это имя не звонит ни в один из моих колокольчиков.

— Имя можно изменить.

— Конечно, — сказала Лиара. 

— Так что за сообщение?

— КМК-идентификатор. И просьба связаться в определенный день и час.

— Ты ничего не смогла найти по номеру КМК? — осведомился Гаррус. — Их не так много, чтобы пришлось долго искать какой-то конкретный. 

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — ответила Лиара. — Ни в одном реестре не нашлось КМК с таким идентификатором. Я бы могла проигнорировать этот запрос, но тут слишком много странного. Слишком много для того, кто со мной не знаком. Я боюсь обнадежить тебя, но... мне кажется, что это — Миранда Лоусон.

— Бекенштейн — людская колония, — задумчиво произнес Гаррус. — Богатая и роскошная, быстро оправившаяся после атаки Жнецов. Миранда определенно могла отправиться туда, закончив свои дела с Альянсом.

— Верно, а неучтенный портативный КМК мог вполне когда-то принадлежать «Церберу», — согласилась Лиара. — Миранда наверняка позаимствовала кое-что из запасов Призрака, когда ударилась в бега. 

— Но почему она скрывается? В этом нет никакого смысла, Призрак мертв, ее отец — тоже. Ничего не понимаю...

— Я тоже, Гаррус, но горю желанием все разгадать, — произнесла Лиара. — Мы связываемся через неделю. Я непременно дам тебе знать, как все пройдет. 

— Буду ждать, — с надеждой произнес Гаррус. Впервые за долгое время внутри его грудной клетки ощущалось что-то, кроме острого голода. Что-то теплое. Почти приятное.

— Останься на ночь, — предложила Лиара. — Я никуда тебя не отпущу в таком состоянии. Здесь есть гостевая комната, терминал экстранета и горячий душ.

— Брось, Лиара, я в порядке, — попытался отмахнуться Гаррус, но Лиара, дотянувшись до датапада, с усмешкой что-то набрала на нем и сказала:

— Я заблокировала дверь. Можешь попробовать вылезти в окно, но это семьдесят четвертый этаж. Не думаю, что ты летаешь настолько хорошо, Архангел. 

Гаррус покорно вздохнул. В глубине души он никуда не хотел уезжать. Во-первых, физические силы были на исходе, а во-вторых, присутствие Лиары всегда его успокаивало. И он с наигранной гримасой неудовольствия согласился остаться.

В роскошной гостевой комнате Гаррус моментально уснул и проспал до утра, будто убитый.

Наутро он нашел на столике в своей комнате два контейнера с пометкой «декстропродукты» — и они вовсе не были стандартными армейскими пайками. Гражданские наборы долгой консервации. Рядом стояла бутылка фильтрованной воды. Из-под донышка торчала записка на палавенском диалекте турианского, написанная почти без ошибок красивым округлым почерком:

«Это тебе на завтрак. Не существует ничего, что бы не мог достать Серый Посредник. Хорошего дня. Л».

В квартире никого не было, лишь в прохладном воздухе витал тонкий запах давно знакомых духов — Лиара так их и не поменяла. Гаррус не без сожаления съел содержимое одного из контейнеров, а второй забрал с собой.

Вернувшись в кондоминиум, в котором был расквартирован турианский штаб, Гаррус поднялся на лифте на этаж ниже необходимого и осторожно постучал в дверь. Через минуту она открылась, а в щели появилось лицо штабс-капитана Оррика Кантуса, сонно щурившего глаза.

— Гаррус? — удивленно спросил он. — Если у тебя какое-то дело ко мне, старина, то давай позже, я отдежурил двое суток и готов сдохнуть прямо тут.

— Я быстро, Оррик, — ответил Гаррус и сунул ему контейнер. Кантус ошарашенно посмотрел на упаковку. — Это твоим девочкам. Только не трепли лишнего. И не спрашивай, откуда это у меня, я и сам не знаю.

— Я-а-а... Спасибо, старина, — Кантус развел мандибулы в улыбке. — Духи, вот спасибо! 

— Но это не значит, что нужно съесть все в один присест, — упредительно сказал Гаррус. 

— Тут нам четверым на сегодня хватит! — Кантус продолжал неверяще разглядывать контейнер. — Духи, гражданский набор... Я уж думал, на Сур-Кеше таких нет, я их только на Цитадели видел.

— Я тоже, Оррик, — подтвердил Гаррус. — Так что считай это чудом. Притом, увы, однократным. Ладно, дружище, спи. 

— Спасибо еще раз, Гаррус, — снова сказал Кантус, прикрывая дверь. — Я — твой должник.

Гаррус поднялся на свой этаж и вошел в квартиру. Маленькая комнатка, которую занимал его адъютант, была пуста. Гаррус внезапно осознал, что не помнит, вернулся ли уже в квартиру Карниус, когда он уходил вчера вечером.

«Начинаю дуреть, — недовольно подумал он. — Надо что-то с этим делать».

Железная коробка с нейростимуляторами лежала в самом нижнем ящике прикроватного шкафчика. Гаррус достал один шприц, вздохнул и воткнул, закатав рукав, в вену у сгиба локтя, впустив в кровь несколько кубиков. 

— В конце концов, я на этой дряни как-то существовал почти неделю, — пробормотал он, вспоминая последнюю остановку «Нормандии» на Тучанке. Тогда они все, казалось, выжили только на голом энтузиазме, особенно те, кто близко знал Мордина.

Стимулятор должен был начать действовать через четверть часа. Гаррус сменил одежду, мельком заглянул в личный почтовый ящик, привычно скинув все в «прочитанное» и отправился в штаб.

Теперь, похоже, оставалось только ждать новостей.


	4. Интерлюдия. КМК

— Вы меня разочаровываете, Примарх. Мне казалось, что мы наконец смогли прийти к соглашению, а вы лично — осознали серьезность ситуации, в которую когда-то сами и загнали галактическое сообщество с помощью Шепард. 

— Не слишком понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Договоренности касательно проекта «Феникс» остаются в силе. Не припомню, чтобы я заявлял об изменении своего решения.

— У меня есть сведения, доказывающие обратное. Если вы пытаетесь играть на два поля одновременно, Примарх, то найдите для выполнения работы на местах более осторожных исполнителей. Или вы полагаете, что сотрудничество с Альянсом даст вам большие преференции? Люди, конечно, усилили свое влияние в Галактике после минувшей войны, но все же не настолько, чтобы ради них пренебрегать давно сложившимся союзом. Иначе союз может в один прекрасный день пренебречь уже вашими интересами.

— Если вам есть, что сказать, говорите конкретно. У меня нет времени выслушивать завуалированные угрозы. Вы утверждаете, что кто-то из моих людей нарушил приказ? Я хочу знать имя и суть проступка.

— Вам виднее, кому вы отдали приказ, Примарх. Скажу лишь, что по нашим оценкам кроганы пока не получили настоящие чертежи — к счастью. /язвительный смешок/ Вы, вероятно, ожидаете распоряжений от руководства Альянса? 

— Руководство Альянса не может распоряжаться моими действиями, если уж об этом речь зашла. И я все еще не понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Причем здесь Альянс и кроганы?

— Вы так умело разыгрываете удивление, Примарх Виктус. Все понимают, что самые прочные отношения у кроганов сейчас с людьми — что неудивительно. Людям нужна тяжелая сила, чтобы работать на разборе завалов и строительстве городов. Что нужно вам, я не понимаю. Вас настолько пугает кроганский лагерь под Сипритином? 

— Это — внутренние дела Иерархии, я не собираюсь их комментировать. 

— Бесспорно. Как и попытка сорвать наши договоренности в угоду Альянсу. Отзовите своего человека, Примарх. Кроганы, получившие возможность размножаться, куда опаснее для Галактики, чем возобновление старого противостояния турианцев и людей. 

— Я никого никуда не посылал. Мой офицер должен был передать кроганскому вождю модифицированные данные после завершения анализа. Вероятно, ваш осведомитель ошибся, далатресса. Для этого шага, насколько я в курсе, пока не подошло время.

— Я все сказала, Примарх Виктус. Отзовите своего подчиненного. В ином случае... помните, что союзы не вечны.

/разрыв соединения/

***

— Полковник Кантус.

— Примарх, мое почтение.

— Давайте сразу к делу. До меня дошли сведения, что кто-то из наших офицеров в обход приказа собирается выдать вождю кроганов данные по проекту «Феникс», не дожидаясь их модификации. Вы что-нибудь об этом знаете?

— Примарх, кроганы получат модифицированные данные в надлежащее время. 

— Это не ответ на вопрос, который я задал, полковник.

— /молчание/

— Кантус. Я жду.

— Примарх, после усиления мер безопасности на станции «Калабрия» у турианских представителей отозвано право доступа к исследовательским отсекам. Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из учёных Альянса добровольно согласился выдать чертежи до обработки. Вероятно, полученные вами сведения неточны.

— Вы уверены, что все под контролем, Кантус?

— Да, сэр. Но я готов уточнить обстановку, если необходимо.

— Буду ждать вашего доклада.

— Так точно, сэр.

/конец соединения/

***

— Я достал то, что тебе было нужно, Рекс.

— Ха. Что, убедился в том, что я не собираюсь блефовать? Стоило заморить голодом десяток твоих собратьев и пригрозить бросить остальных на корм молотильщикам, чтобы ты решил сотрудничать, Кантус?

— Думай, что хочешь. Но помни, что ты не всегда сможешь добиваться своего шантажом.

— Пока этот способ работает, не вижу смысла придумывать что-то еще. 

— Когда слухи о голоде на турианских базах дойдут до Примарха...

— А что мне твой Примарх? Примарх на Палавене. Я — здесь, ты тоже здесь. Твои солдаты — там. Что сейчас творится в турианском космосе, я знаю получше тебя. Вы сейчас не решитесь развязывать новую войну. Так что плевать я хотел на Примарха. Этот пыжак сделал ноги с Земли, как только по-настоящему запахло жареным! Хочешь, чтобы я после этого его уважал?

— Мы не знали, что случится с Солнечной системой после удара Горна. И не могли себе позволить потерять второго за несколько месяцев Примарха.

— А я, Кантус, остался в Лондоне со своими солдатами. Потому что вождь на Тучанке показывает, как надо драться, собственным примером, а не сидит в тихом бункере, выдавая приказы по полевой связи. Где диск?

— В ячейке банка Берклиз на площади Хановер. Код 2721.

— Вот и славно. Что ж, Кантус. Если когда-нибудь мне придется снова сцепиться с турианцами, я скажу своим парням, чтобы не трогали полковника Деррика Кантуса. Потому что он — один из тех, немногих, кто умеет хранить данное слово*.

— Надеюсь, что и ты умеешь, Рекс. Мне нужны гарантии.

— Мое слово на Тучанке значит все, Кантус, ты сам мог в этом убедиться. 

— Можно было не доводить до крайностей. Мы только что закончили одну войну, а ты разжигаешь следующую.

— О какой войне ты говоришь, турианец? Мой народ вымирал по воле твоего очень много лет, разве это сравнится с пятком солдат СПРС, не переваривших кроганский провиант, а?

— Рано или поздно Примарх обо всем узнает.

— А я скажу, что не знаю ничего. Я, в конце концов, здесь, на Земле. А твои собратья — там. А ты, Кантус, не посмеешь возражать, потому что не захочешь опозориться в глазах своего начальства. 

— Ублюдок.

— Ха.

/разрыв связи/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Упоминаются события фика "Начальник Тучанки"


	5. Часть 4

_Выдержка из инструкции по колонизации для солдат Турианской Иерархии, раздел 2 «Условия окружающей среды на известных обитаемых планетах», подраздел 14, «Планета Сур-Кеш, система Пранас, Бассейн Аннос»:_

_Климат Сур-Кеша отличается повышенной влажностью. В воздушной смеси могут находиться микробы и простейшие, высокая концентрация которых способна привести к удушью и анафилактическому шоку. Рекомендуется проявлять осторожность, в дождливый сезон использовать средства индивидуальной защиты дыхательных путей._

_Уровень биологической опасности — 1_

 

Капрал Карниус, приставленный к Гаррусу кем-то наподобие адъютанта, был, в общем-то, неплохим парнем, смышленым, умеющим действовать быстро и точно, но в какой-то момент Гаррус четко осознал, что относится к нему довольно настороженно, даже несмотря на то, что они работали вместе уже почти два года. По большому счету Гаррусу не полагалось иметь адъютанта, но генерал Фаргус, апеллируя к авторитету Гарруса как доверенного лица Примарха, настоял на том, чтобы Карниус остался. С тех пор Гаррус позволял себе полагать, что Карниус послан к нему за тем, чтобы присматривать, а иной раз и сообщать Фаргусу, чем именно занят этот клятый примархов протеже. Возможно, он был и не прав — подсылать стукача было совсем не в турианских традициях, но Гаррус слишком долго вращался вне обычной турианской среды, и до тошноты насмотрелся на предателей и подлиз на Омеге, да и потом, работая с Шепард, тоже изрядно нахлебался того, что не позволяло огульно доверять первому встречному, даже несмотря на понятия об обычной турианской прямолинейности. Может, и зря — паренек очень ему помогал, особенно, когда нужно было переворошить огромный завал однотипной механической работы. Но Гаррус предпочитал впоследствии приятно разочароваться, нежели неприятно удивиться, а потому старался, чтобы некоторая часть операций ускользала от сведения пытливого помощника.

Карниус занимал маленький столик рядом со входом в гаррусов кабинет, и когда увидел его, идущего по коридору, вытянулся на изготовку, едва не сбив ногой шаткий стул.

— Господин Вакариан, сэр! — отчеканил он, прикладывая руку к переднему скосу гребня. 

— Вольно, — мягко ответил Гаррус. — Есть для меня что-нибудь?

Он толкнул дверь в кабинет, по обычаю ожидая, что Карниус войдет за ним, а потом, уже очутившись внутри и закрывшись, начнет доклад. К счастью, некоторые вещи не меняются, что позволяет слегка расслабить утомленный разум. Карниус осторожно притворил за собой дверь и, когда Гаррус устало опустился в кресло, произнес:

— Ничего важного, сэр. Ежедневный отчет в вашем ящике.

Гаррус кивнул.

— Сэр, — помявшись, начал Карниус. — Вы вчера так быстро приехали и снова уехали... 

— Так ты был дома, — Гаррус покачал головой. — Извини. Был тяжелый день. 

— Когда вы не вернулись ночевать, я хотел...

— Брось, Карниус, — усмехнулся Гаррус, стараясь, чтобы ухмылка вышла поестественнее, — в конце концов, я — взрослый мужчина, который вполне может себе позволить иногда уезжать на ночь.

— Д-да... — смутился Карниус, пряча ярко-желтые глаза. — Конечно, сэр. Прошу меня извинить, сэр. Просто вы себя вчера плохо чувствовали, и я встревожился.

— Не стоит, — дружелюбно кивнул Гаррус. — Все в порядке. Я перенаправлю тебе несколько документов, будь добр, подготовь на них стандартный ответ по процедуре. Я буду ждать их через час.

— Так точно! — козырнул Карниус. — С вашего позволения, сэр.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гаррус с облегчением выдохнул. В ушах еще шумела кровь, разбуженная дозой стимулятора, а потому он не желал терять ни минуты. Он набрал номер Лиары со служебного терминала, на который лично тайно загрузил защиту от прослушивания, и перевел звонок на имплант в слуховом проходе. Ждать ответа пришлось довольно долго, но в конце концов Лиара все-таки ответила:

— Да?

— Это я, — коротко сказал Гаррус. — Я не отниму у тебя много времени, просто скажи, откуда ты взяла эти коробки?

— Питание? Тебе понравилось? 

— Это неважно, Лиара, я просто хочу знать, откуда они взялись. Наша служба поставок уверяла, что не может найти ни одного дополнительного источника продовольствия, а эти боксы выглядят точь-в-точь как те, что я когда-то видел на Цитадели. 

Лиара на мгновение замолчала, потом неуверенно произнесла:

— Мне нужно уточнить, Гаррус. Я просто велела своим людям до утра найти тебе завтрак. Иногда я не спрашиваю, откуда что-то берется.

— Буду признателен, — сказал Гаррус. — Если вдруг появились другие поставщики, я должен об этом знать.

— Я тебе сообщу, — пообещала Лиара и отключилась.

Гаррус прикрыл глаза и невольно вспомнил утреннюю роскошную трапезу. Кусок мяса — искусственного, но все же, изотонический напиток, кекс с фруктовым ароматизатором. Подобные пайки в СБЦ выдавались суточным дежурантам — они отлично насыщали и покрывали потребность в питательных веществах, необходимую для сосредоточенной работы. В те времена Гаррус сожалел лишь о двух вещах — что иногда приходится есть и спать. Он искренне считал, что время, которое приходится тратить на отправление этих примитивных потребностей, он мог бы отрядить на что-нибудь более интересное. Тогда он глотал простой паек почти не глядя, стараясь не отрываться от чтения оперативных сводок. Сегодня же ему хотелось катать на языке каждый кусочек, наслаждаясь немудреными вкусом и запахом. 

Желудок уже почти привычно болел. Гаррус справедливо рассудил, что предаваться воспоминаниям хватит, и усилием воли вытеснил их из головы. Куда сильнее его интересовало происхождение коробок с пайками.

— Духи... — он вдруг резко дернул головой и сказал сам себе сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ну я и кретин... Нужно было проверить дату изготовления на коробке. Интересно, выпущены они до начала блокады или после?

Одна коробка навсегда исчезла в измельчителе мусора в квартире Лиары, вторая же наверняка удостоилась такой же судьбы от рук жены Оррика Кантуса. 

— Я кретин, кретин... Как можно было упустить эту ниточку? — почти простонал Гаррус. — Голова, похоже, начинает меня подводить. Или уже можно сказать — продолжает?

Он вскочил с места и заходил по кабинету, пытаясь найти ответ на свои вопросы на его металлических стенах. Если это — контрабандный груз, то коробки выглядели слишком чистыми и новыми для того, что сначала тряслось в трюме товарняка, а потом пылилось и отволгало на каком-нибудь складе среди джунглей. Гаррус мог поручиться за то, что пайки были произведены на Сур-Кеше, притом, не так давно. Интересно, можно ли нащупать связь между этими коробками и пространными рассуждениями генерала Фаргуса о поиске «альтернативных каналов поставок»?

Порой Гаррус предпочитал задавать прямые вопросы. Но иногда мог зайти и сбоку. В конце концов, любая позиция может оказаться удачной, если верно рассчитать траекторию. Он мгновение помедлил, вышел за дверь и отправился к кабинету генерала.

— Генерал Фаргус? — Гаррус вошел, коротко стукнув по металлу двери костяшками пальцев, не обращая внимания на генеральского адъютанта, пытавшегося его остановить.

Фаргус, стоявший у окна в задумчивой позе, резко повернулся. Мандибулы сошлись в недовольной гримасе.

— Вакариан, — хрипло ответил он. — Я вас не вызывал.

— У меня есть важная информация, генерал, — Гаррус постарался сымитировать нужную степень подобострастия. — Прошу меня извинить, я всего лишь хотел...

— Полно, — Фаргус разрешительно махнул рукой в сторону стула. — Садитесь и рассказывайте. У вас есть две минуты.

— Генерал, — Гаррус потратил секунду на рассматривание углов в генеральском кабинете. — Я получил заслуживающие доверия сведения, что в системе существует некий поставщик, располагающий декстропайками гражданского типа. 

— Вакариан, — Фаргус сел за стол и устало опустил лоб на пальцы поставленной на локоть руки. — Я, кажется, приказал вам не лезть в это дело.

«Бесспорно, генерал, — подумал Гаррус, стараясь сдержать усмешку. — Вы так уверенно говорили мне о возможности договориться с альтернативными поставщиками, что я почти поверил, что вы их еще не отыскали самостоятельно».

— Вы говорили, что нам нужно найти альтернативу, — сказал он вслух. — Я пока не до конца выяснил, кто именно и каким объемом продуктов обладает, но...

— Вакариан! — рявкнул генерал. Гаррус посмотрел ему в лицо — зрачки его были расширены почти до пределов радужки. Похоже, он нашел в своих запасах те же армейские шприцы, что и сам Гаррус. — Если я сказал вам не лезть, это значит — не лезть! Ваше дело — следить за текущим состоянием складов и вовремя сообщать мне о сложностях! Переговоры с... с кем бы там ни было — тонкий момент, а вы, насколько я знаю, предпочитаете стрелять сразу в лоб, минуя другие возможности.

— Я — боевой техник, генерал, — осторожно возразил Гаррус. — И знаю, что зачастую выстрел — самое простое решение, но не самое разумное. Поверьте, я всегда достаточно осторожен.

— Поймите, — выдохнул Фаргус. — Мы не можем просто закупить продовольствие у контрабандистов и пиратов, мы — официальное представительство Турианской Иерархии! Здесь нужно действовать тонко, незаметно, возможно — через легальных посредников. 

— А если я найду такого посредника?

— Вакариан, откалибруйте свой переводчик, он у вас, кажется, сбоит, — прорычал генерал. — Я понимаю, что вы служили на людском корабле и, похоже, забыли турианскую речь. У вас есть зона ответственности и мой приказ. Что-то неясно? Может, мне обратиться к Примарху, чтобы он вас вразумил? Говорят, вы иной раз с ним общаетесь.

Он вперился в Гарруса тяжелым взглядом. Гаррус спокойно и смело посмотрел ему прямо в глаза в ответ. «Говорят». Итак, о сеансе связи с Палавеном Фаргусу доложили, но, судя по всему, Примарх не выполнил своего обещания — не сообщил генералу о данном Гаррусу разрешении действовать. Интересно, почему?

— Я понял, генерал, — сказал Гаррус. — Прошу меня извинить за самовольство. 

— Вы свободны, Вакариан, — отмахнулся Фаргус и, встав, снова отвернулся к окну.

Гаррус вздохнул и встал со стула. Голос генерала настиг его в момент, когда он открывал дверь, и заставил обернуться:

— Вакариан, я хочу заметить, что ваша Шепард разрешала вам слишком многое, — процедил генерал. — Но тут не посудина Альянса, ведомая опальным Спектром, а штаб Иерархии. И пора бы вам вспомнить все то, что втолковывали в учебном лагере, если вы успели это забыть.

— Я постараюсь, генерал, — сухо ответил Гаррус и вышел за дверь.

Вернувшись в кабинет, Гаррус быстро просмотрел отправленные Карниусом документы — вернее было бы назвать их "отписками", конечно. Гаррус иногда завидовал тем непрошибаемым бюрократам по духу, которым не составляло никакого труда дать сухой и очень обоснованный отказ тем, кто яростно нуждался в помощи. Гаррусу же отправка подобных ответов каждый раз стоила очередной трещинки на мандибулах. Простите, мадам, мы не можем повысить довольствие для вашего сына, до сих пор остающегося в больнице из-за тяжелого отравления. Нет, сэр, и вам придется терпеть, невзирая на выслугу лет и старые боевые ранения. Даже если он раздаст собственные пайки, он все равно не осчастливит всех тех, кому пища сейчас важнее, чем остальным. От ощущения собственной бесполезности порой опускались руки.

Гаррус чуть дрожащими пальцами отправил несколько таких писем. К счастью, ему разрешалось подписывать их именем генерала Фаргуса — хотя бы какая-то польза от наличия вышестоящего начальства. Закончив, он откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. В темноте за смежившимся веками бегали радужные круги. До момента, когда тело — и голова — откажутся подчиняться, оставалось не так много времени. Гаррус сделал короткий звонок, поговорил, усмехнулся, покачал головой и набрал второй номер.

— Здравствуй, Стив. Это Гаррус Вакариан. Твой номер мне дал один очень угрюмый тип по имени Джимми Вега. Кажется, стриптизер со станции «Омега». Да... долго. Нет, ничего не случилось. Просто нужен твой совет. Нет, я не собираюсь переучиваться на пилота, хотя... может, когда-нибудь на пенсии... Истребитель? Отлично, напомни мне об этом лет через сорок, старина. Бистро в космопорту? Знаю. Буду через час.

Когда такси, приняв адрес, взметнулось в воздух, Гаррус позволил себе задремать. Сквозь полусон он слушал мерное пиканье таксометра и тихое гудение двигателя где-то в глубине машины. Наконец, кибернетический голос известил его о прибытии к месту назначения, Гаррус, не глядя, подтвердил на омни-туле сумму оплаты проезда и, покинув машину, влился в гомон и суету космопорта. У шлюзов, отсвечивая полированными боками в стеклах, дремали саларианские корабли. Их мягкие, будто вылепленные самой водой формы напоминали Гаррусу каких-то странных, но почему-то дружелюбных насекомых. Как же они отличались от привычных ему турианских судов: острых, динамичных, жестких — как и весь его народ, начиная от кончиков гребней и заканчивая когтями на ногах. Какой-то турианец, лица которого Гаррус не помнил, отсалютовал ему, оторвавшись от препирательств с саларианским портовым служащим в сияюще-белом гермокостюме. Гаррус ответил дружелюбным кивком — он действительно не помнил ни имени, ни звания, а в неофициальной обстановке такой ответ считался вполне приличным. 

Кортез уже ждал около расцвеченного холорекламой входа в портовое бистро — стоял, прислонясь к стене и рассеянно всматриваясь в толпу. 

— Стив, — Гаррус протянул руку. — Спасибо, что согласился встретиться.

— Всегда рад, старина, — чуть застенчиво улыбнулся Кортез. — Идем. Через полчаса тут будет яблоку негде упасть.

— Что такое «яблоко»?

— Такой земной фрукт, — ответил Кортез. — Осенью, в урожайные годы, если на деревьях их оказывается слишком много, они падают вниз и устилают землю ковром. И каждому новому яблоку все сложнее найти себе место среди уже упавших.

— В этом есть какая-то философия? — осведомился Гаррус.

— Она есть во всем, если покопаться, — пожал плечами Стив. — Можешь подумать об этом на досуге. Идем. Нужно успеть найти стол до начала перерыва у портовых работников.

На их удачу, один из дальних столиков был свободен. Кортез заказал себе что-то из обеденных наборов, Гаррус же, выслушав от раздатчика-саларианца бесстрастное сообщение, что декстропайков нет уже несколько недель, попросил бутылку воды. 

— Я слышал, что случилось, — сказал Кортез, глядя на Гарруса с толикой жалости. — Тебе точно не удастся переварить мою сосиску? 

— В лучшем случае я оскверню здешнюю уборную, — усмехнулся Гаррус, качая головой. — В худшем — ты будешь сидеть под дверью моей палаты, надеясь, что я когда-нибудь поправлюсь. Я утрирую, конечно. Спасибо, Стив, я ценю заботу, но твоя сосиска меня не спасет. Кстати, — протянул он. — Как хорошо, что мы сразу перешли к делу. Без этих всяких... вопросов о том, куда я пропал и почему я такая сволочь.

— Я оставлю их на потом, Гаррус, спасибо, что напомнил, — ответил Кортез, пережевывая обед. — Так в чем дело?

— Скажи, ты еще занимаешься поставками для Альянса?

— Нет, старик, — махнул головой Кортез. — Я был снабженцем «Нормандии», а теперь, когда наша девочка стоит на приколе, смысла в этом нет. А в штабе все должности давно распределены. Я всего лишь личный пилот майора Аленко. Кайден, чтобы обеспечить мне работу, наотрез отказался пользоваться услугами других пилотов — сказал, что доверяет только мне. Из-за этого я, кажется, приобрел пару недоброжелателей в космопорту, которые считают, что из-за меня теряют в своих налетных. Поэтому я теперь перед каждым вылетом проверяю «Кадьяк» еще тщательнее.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Гаррус. — Твоя помощь мне бы пригодилась.

— Ты, видимо, пытаешься разобраться с поставками декстропайков? — спросил Кортез. — Боюсь, я бы тебе все равно ничем не смог помочь. Единственными потребителями декстроеды на моей памяти были ты, Тали и ваш Примарх, когда он гостил на «Нормандии». Да и закупал я все на Цитадели. Здесь наверняка существуют свои схемы, но я, увы, сейчас от этого очень далек.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Гаррус. — Но, возможно, ты мне подскажешь вот что. Если бы тебе... пришлось закупить нечто не совсем легальное. Как бы ты поступил?

— Смотря что, Гаррус, — задумался Кортез. — Одно дело — наркотические медикаменты без рецепта. Другое — запрещенные Советом оружейные модификации. Третье...

— Скажем так, — перебил его Гаррус, — тебе нужно купить что-то у контрабандистов. Сам товар никакой опасности не представляет. Смущает только его происхождение. Твои шаги?

— Напрямую такое заказать не получится, — покачал головой Кортез. — Иначе я никогда не объясню, куда перевел казенные кредиты. Придется договариваться с кем-то знакомым, кто может купить это сам, а мне перепродать с наценкой так, чтобы документы были в порядке. Назвать как-нибудь... понепонятнее. В случае чего, прикрыть мне тыл. Я делал так раз или два, и до сих пор надеюсь, что никто не полезет дотошно проверять отчетность. Хотя... тех торговцев, может быть, уже и в живых-то нет. После того, что случилось с Цитаделью... 

— Да, — вздохнул Гаррус. — Теперь все это кажется невозможно далеким. И даже сложности тех лет сегодня кажутся детскими шалостями. 

— Мы живы, старина, и это главное, — улыбнулся Кортез. — А к новой реальности как-нибудь приспособимся. Так что ты хочешь добыть?

Гаррус осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам, чуть наклонился к столу и сказал вполголоса:

— У меня есть сведения, что где-то на планете можно добыть гражданские декстропайки. Я пока не знаю, кто их производит и почему они до сих пор не выплеснулись на открытый рынок, пусть даже и в три цены от той, что просили прежние продавцы. Я хочу выяснить, кто это продает, а потом...

— Прежний Гаррус решил бы дело просто, — усмехнулся Кортез.

— Прежний Гаррус остался в прошлом, Стив. Теперь за мной слишком много тех, кто зависит от последствий моих решений. А потому старыми методами я ничего не решу, — Гаррус тяжело вздохнул. — Но наше время на исходе. Провизии осталось всего на несколько недель. Возможно, если протянуть еще подольше, я и вспомню, где лежит кофр с «Богомолом». Но хотелось бы обойтись малой кровью. 

— Тогда я бы посоветовал тебе вот что. Ищи не товар, — заговорщически сообщил Стив. — Ищи посредника. Скажи ему, что хочешь купить то, то и это, озвучь свою цену за помощь. Если хороший посредник видит, что предстоит выгодная сделка, он сам выйдет на продавца. Правда, справедливости ради, найти такого — тоже большая удача.

— Ты будешь смеяться, Стив, но с посредника я и начал, — усмехнулся Гаррус. Кортез с шумом допил свою газировку из бумажного стакана и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Так что, ты теперь личный водитель командира Аленко? — спросил Гаррус.

Кортез кивнул.

— Вроде того. Катаю его по всяким встречам и брифингам, занятие, конечно, великого ума не требующее, но ты знаешь, я не жалуюсь. У меня есть работа, пусть даже такая. Хотя... в ней не так уж много приятного. С Кайденом стало тяжело в последнее время.

— Что, герой-Спектр ведет себя сообразно новому высокому положению? — фыркнул Гаррус.

— Нет, тут совсем другое, — обеспокоенно сказал Кортез. — Он будто бы закрылся. По большей части молчит, разговаривает со мной только в пределах необходимого. Как будто я вожу восковую куклу, а не человека, понимаешь? Иногда, правда, просит пустить его вторым пилотом и после этого ненадолго ослабляет воротник, образно выражаясь. Но это случается очень редко. Я пытался осторожно, по былой дружбе, узнать, в чем дело, но он довольно жестко меня оборвал. Может, кто-то из старой команды сможет его расшевелить, меня-то он знает без году неделю в отличие от вас?

— Боюсь, что я — худшая кандидатура, — вздохнул Гаррус.

— Да, понимаю, — потупил взгляд Стив.

Нет, Гарруса ничуть не радовала перемена в их с Кайденом отношениях, которая случилась после возвращения майора на «Нормандию». Они не ссорились. Не били друг другу морды. Не выясняли отношений. Впрочем, Гаррус с трудом представлял человеческий модус поведения в подобной ситуации, боялся сморозить чепуху или устроить неловкость, а потому старался вести себя отстраненно и профессионально спокойно — к счастью, злость, охватившая его после встречи с тогда еще лейтенантом Аленко на Горизонте, уже успела улечься. Кайден тоже, кажется, не очень понимал, как себя вести, и Гарруса осторожно избегал. Так, даже несмотря на воспоминания о веселых посиделках в тесном кубрике первой «Нормандии» за скиллианской пятеркой и покером, на совместный боевой опыт и прочную уверенность в том, что каждый из них при необходимости прикроет другому спину, их прежняя спокойная дружба рухнула, так больше и не возродившись. 

— Можно попросить Лиару, — зачем-то предложил Гаррус. — Она у нас обычно отвечала за разговоры по душам.

— Ну, не знаю... — неопределенно дернул плечами Кортез. — Может, ты и прав.

Омни-тул Гарруса приветливо замигал, он, извиняясь, кивнул Кортезу, и, отвернувшись, принял звонок.

— Гаррус, это я.

— Ты легка на помине, — улыбнулся Гаррус и громко сказал: — Не поверишь, с кем я разговариваю, Стив.

— Передавай привет, — шепнул Кортез из-за спины.

— Тебе привет от Стива, кстати. Мы обедали в космопорту, вернее, Стив обедал, а я просто составлял ему компанию, и вспоминали, как ты умеешь сделать так, чтобы на душе стало легче.

— И кому нужно сделать легче на душе? — рассмеялась Лиара.

— Я потом тебе расскажу, — сказал Гаррус. — А пока выслушаю тебя, как того и требуют приличия.

— Ты можешь переключиться на закрытый канал? — голос Лиары зазвучал более нервно.

— Все мои каналы — закрытые, так что говори. 

— Я узнала, откуда мои люди достали пайки, Гаррус. Через «Затмение».

— Что?

— Это «Затмение», Гаррус, — повторила Лиара. — Я пока выясняю, где именно развернуто производство, но то, что оно находится где-то на Сур-Кеше — совершенно точно. 

— Но зачем им это нужно? — пробормотал Гаррус.

— Пока непонятно, Гаррус. У меня есть пара неоформленных версий. Если помнишь, «Затмение» никогда не гнушалось брать правительственные заказы, — пояснила Лиара. — Так что твое предположение о том, что ниточка тянется к верхушке Союза, пока остается основным. Если хочешь поговорить подробнее, то приезжай ко мне. Тут как-то спокойнее.

— Я приеду, — пообещал Гаррус. — Спасибо тебе.

Когда он, немного растерянно озираясь, повернулся на стуле, Кортез посмотрел на него с беспокойством.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да... — протянул Гаррус. — Пока не знаю, к добру это или нет, но, кажется, клубок начинает распутываться. В любом случае, спасибо тебе за разговор, Стив. Мне, пожалуй, пора идти. 

— Ты разберешься, старина, — Кортез, поднявшись вслед за Гаррусом из-за стола, протянул ему руку. — Кстати. Ты что, не носишь фильтрующий респиратор?

— В моих легких бурлит смесь из бактерий десятков планет, Стив, — отмахнулся Гаррус. — Достаточно того, что я заставляю своих подчиненных носить маски. А мне давно на это начхать, прости за каламбур.

— Эй, Гаррус, — понизив голос, сказал Кортез. — Мы все волнуемся, знай это. Все ждем новостей. Но то, что их нет — не повод плевать на свою жизнь. Она бы этого не одобрила. Я-то знаю.

— Спасибо, Стив, — помолчав секунду, произнес Гаррус. — Возможно... возможно ты и прав.

Выйдя из здания космопорта, Гаррус вдохнул густой влажный воздух. 

Его не так просто убить. Все это знают. Даже, похоже, саларианские бактерии.


	6. Интерлюдия. КМК

— Деррик!

— Здравствуй, братишка. Ну, как вы там?

— Ничего нового... /вздох/ отрываем куски от собственных пайков, чтобы накормить девчонок. Командование молчит. Я подсмотрел в отчет об остатках на складах...

— И?

— Нам крышка, Деррик. Провианта осталось на пару недель. Никто не понимает, что происходит. Мой сосед, Гаррус, третьего дня принес нам паек с Цитадели, так мы его два дня тянули, хотя больше всего на свете хотелось сразу съесть его полностью...

— Ты не спросил его, где он его достал?

— Нет. Я был с суточного дежурства, соображал плохо. Потом подумал, что он, наверное, взял что-то на том людском корабле, на котором сюда прилетел. Может, что-то завалялось в рефрижераторе. Гаррус — отличный парень. Пару раз в неделю отдает нашим девочкам часть своей нормы. Не знаю даже, сколько я ему уже задолжал за то, что они до сих пор здоровы.

— Погоди, Гаррус... Гаррус Вакариан? Соратник капитана Шепард?

— Да, он. 

— Помню его. Примарх очень ему доверял. Я думал, он погиб. Они ушли с базы в Лондоне и уже не вернулись.

— Видимо, как-то эвакуировались. Ты же тоже успел отправить Примарха обратно.

— Чего мне это стоило...

— Прощания с майорским званием? /смешок/

— Духи, Оррик, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не слишком-то этому рад! Принять в командование гарнизон планетарного масштаба — это тебе не колонию от пиратов защитить.

— Примарх решил, что ты справишься. Он знает тебя лучше многих, Деррик. Не падай духом. Кто-то из нас должен пережить все это дерьмо и вернуться домой.

— Не неси ерунды, Оррик. Уверен, что все образуется. Не думаю, что саларианцы всерьез решили вас поубивать. Это похоже на акт устрашения, не более того. Рано или поздно они озвучат требования, и станет понятно, что к чему.

— Ладно, буду надеяться. Миера уже почти не встает. Я держусь на стимулирующих инъекторах и силе присяги. /печальный смешок/ 

— Держись, братишка. Если бы я мог помочь...

— Я знаю. Как у тебя самого-то дела...

— Я... я сделал то, что обещал кроганам, Оррик.

— Ты с ума сошел?! 

— Я все продумал. Главное сейчас — заткнуть Рексу пасть.

— Деррик, духи Пустоты! У тебя был однозначный приказ — дождаться, пока данные должным образом обработают, и только потом выдавать их кроганам! 

— На Тучанке гибнут наши солдаты, брат! Я говорил о том, что Урднот Рекс угрожал отрезать их от продовольствия? Мы оба думали, что он блефует, но это не так. У меня есть сведения о десятках погибших от голода, которые, вероятно, пока не дошли до других аванпостов.Так вот, чем дольше кроганы не получают марсианский архив, тем большее количество турианцев может пострадать!

— И ты, поддавшись на шантаж, выдал ему настоящие чертежи, Деррик? Ты хоть понимаешь, к чему это приведет? Если не закрыть кроганам путь в космос, через несколько десятков лет они наводнят Галактику! 

— Когда мы давали разрешение на прекращение генофага, мы должны были это предугадать. 

— Тогда Палавен нуждался в кроганах. Это время прошло. Это — оружие, которое пора сложить на полку.

— Теперь Палавен в кроганах не нуждается, понимаю. Как и в десятках сотен турианцев, оставшихся на Тучанке и в пределах ДМЗ. О них, получается, помню только я!

— Они — солдаты Иерархии. Они знали, что назначение в СПРС может стать дорогой в один конец. Как и любой турианец, отправляющийся на боевое задание, как и мы с тобой, Деррик! Ты думал, что сделает Примарх, когда обо всем узнает?

— Я не могу их бросить умирать голодной смертью, Оррик! Не он ли сам ли учил нас с тобой, что иногда стоит отступить, чтобы потом ударить с удвоенной силой? Я же сказал — у меня все под контролем.

— Хотел бы я верить...

— Приказ Примарха будет исполнен. Мы передадим модифицированный чертеж на Тучанку после того, как Рекс успокоится. Подменим на инженерной станции, разработаем вирус, есть множество способов — я не думаю, что кроганы совершат технологический прорыв настолько быстро, чтобы мы не успели все исправить. Скорее всего, Рексу просто нужна гарантия, что мы не использовали его солдат за просто так. А дальше — все по плану. Как только чертеж окажется в их базе, генерал Сетус объявит эвакуацию. Корабли СПРС не смогут дотянуть до Апийского креста, но имеют шанс добраться до Туманности Змеи. Около Цитадели были склады с топливом. Если они целы — можно будет добраться до Больцмана и дождаться пуска ретрансляторов. 

— А что же кроганы?

— Когда корабли выйдут на сверхcветовую, мы уже не услышим их воплей. /усмешка/ Мне плевать, Оррик. Слишком много наших погибло на Тучанке. Тарквин...

— Тарквин исправлял наши собственные ошибки. Я понимаю, что тебе до сих пор больно, но не нужно излишнего символизма. 

— /молчание/

— Деррик. 

— Да?

— Что подразумевает собой модификация? Вернее — что случится с ретранслятором, если его отстроят по модифицированным чертежам?

— Саморазрушение при попытке активации. Кажется, так. Я просто солдат, братишка. Не ученый.

— Деррик... Но это же будет второй Аратот!

— Зато кроганская проблема будет решена раз и навсегда. В конце концов, кто усомнится в том, что это сами кроганы напортачили? Ты видел в жизни хотя бы одного кроганского инженера?

— Не верю, что дядя Адриен... Примарх на это согласился.

— Вероятно, у него были причины. Я просто выполню приказ. Не точно так, как планировалось раньше, но какая разница? Ладно. У меня время вышло. /вздох/ Береги себя, братишка.

— А ты будь осторожнее. Я бы не хотел увидеть тебя под трибуналом.

— Все будет в порядке.

— /конец соединения/


	7. Часть 5

Дверь квартиры Лиары открылась перед Гаррусом, моргнув огоньком фотоэлемента, но поприветствовать его вышла вовсе не сама хозяйка.

— Здравствуйте, офицер Вакариан! — механически-радостно воскликнул Глиф, крутясь и подпрыгивая в воздухе возле гаррусовой головы. — Доктор Т’Сони присоединится к вам через несколько минут. Пожалуйста, располагайтесь в гостиной. 

— Привет, Глиф, — кивнул Гаррус. — Спасибо.

Дрон напомнил Гаррусу восторженного щенка. Когда-то Гаррус знать не знал, что такое «щенок» — его просветила Шепард, показав несколько роликов в экстранете. Шепард очень любила собак, хотя Гаррус не очень понимал, что такого особенного в этих странных мохнатых созданиях, существующих на Земле в огромном количестве разновидностей. 

_— Они верные, — пожала тогда плечами Шепард. — Добрые, забавные. Лучшие друзья для своих хозяев._

_— У вас на Земле разрешено владеть живыми существами? — с недоумением спросил Гаррус. — Я думал, что такое насилие над животными — удел кроганов и ворка._

_— Никакого насилия, Гаррус, — укоризненно ответила Шепард. — Человек когда-то одомашнил собаку, и много лет мы живем бок о бок. Не как рабы и хозяева, а как друзья._

_— Все еще не слишком понимаю, но спишу на культурные различия, — вздохнул Гаррус._

_— У вас на Палавене что, нет домашних животных? — спросила Шепард. — Ну вроде как... когда ребенок просит у родителей друга, что подарит турианский родитель?_

_— Винтовку, Шепард, — усмехнулся Гаррус. — Шучу, конечно. Турианским детям... ммм... непонятна такая концепция. А что касается животных, то не думаю, что ты бы захотела видеть в своей квартире цераптофала или тсерикса. Мы разводим их в огромных вольерах на специализированных фермах, а когда возникает необходимость добыть мяса, пропускаем через особые решетки, вмурованные в пол, электрический ток. Только после этого заготовщики решаются войти внутрь, чтобы собрать туши._

_— Да, симпатичные зверюги, — пробормотала Шепард, что-то перелистывая на экране датапада. — За сколько секунд такая может разорвать тебя в клочья?_

_— Не имел возможности замерить, — покачал головой Гаррус. — А что, Шепард, я уже настолько тебе надоел?_

_Она встала со своего кресла, подошла, устроилась рядом на диване и ласково погладила его по изуродованной половине лица._

_— Даже не мечтай, Вакариан, — усмехнулась она. — Так просто ты от меня не избавишься._

Когда они бежали к лучу, отбиваясь от истошно верещавших хасков, Гаррус успел пообещать себе, что когда все закончится, непременно добудет Шепард щенка. Но через секунду его ноги придавило перевернувшимся вездеходом, и досужие мысли пришлось оставить на потом.

— Скажи, Глиф, — вынырнув из воспоминаний, спросил Гаррус. — Есть ли на Сур-Кеше собаки?

— Нет, офицер Вакариан, — отчеканил дрон. — Данная биологическая форма является эндемиком планеты Земля. Вероятно, в саларианских лабораториях можно обнаружить подопытные образцы. Желаете, чтобы я проверил?

— Нет, — Гарруса передернуло. Мысль о показанном когда-то Шепард умильном мохнатом зверьке, распятом на столе вивисектора, показалась ему крайне неприятной. — Спасибо за информацию.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, офицер Вакариан, — услужливо произнес дрон, и по его голограмме пробежали веселые огоньки.

Слуха Гарруса коснулся отрывистый звук — хлопнула дверь. Он вскочил с дивана, на котором успел уютно устроиться, и, учтиво склонив голову, поприветствовал Лиару. 

— Тебя интересуют собаки, Гаррус? — с улыбкой спросила она, вставая на цыпочки и целуя его в край лицевой пластины. 

— Когда-то они интересовали Шепард, — ответил он. — Что-то вспомнилось.

— Шепард любила собак, — вздохнула Лиара и предложила Гаррусу снова присесть, устроившись напротив в кресле. — В детстве, когда она жила то на одном корабле, то на другом, ей не разрешали завести себе питомца. Она смеялась, что выйдя в отставку, заведет себе здоровенного пса, чтобы он грел ей ноги.

— Хм. Мне она такого не рассказывала.

— Это было еще до Алкеры, — опустила глаза Лиара. — Мы тогда сидели в кают-компании, ужинали и делились историями, а ты, кажется, застрял в грузовом отсеке. Как обычно.

— Там всегда было, чем заняться, — пожал плечами Гаррус. — И мне тогда еще было... немного неуютно среди людского экипажа.

— А Рекс, к примеру, не испытывал никаких неудобств, — усмехнулась Лиара.

— Я с трудом могу представить место, где Рексу будет неуютно, — рассмеялся Гаррус.

— Ну почему же... Это несложно, — задумалась Лиара. — Хотя... Ты прав. Ты, как всегда, прав, мой старый друг. 

— Старый? — удивленно спросил Гаррус. — Духи, Лиара, это просто недосып и саларианский климат. Уверяю, что глубоко в душе я гораздо моложе, чем выгляжу, — он на секунду замолчал, а потом продолжил: — Мне кажется, мы специально несем чепуху, чтобы оттянуть момент погружения в дела куда более неприятные.

Лиара вздохнула и опустила глаза. Потом, перелистнув страницу в датападе, посмотрела на Гарруса и произнесла спокойным, привычно деловитым голосом:

— Что ж. Смотри, что удалось обнаружить. Действительно, у «Затмения» есть несколько складов с декстропродуктами, и я все еще выясняю, где расположено производство. Насколько удалось узнать, прямого предложения турианскому представительству покупать продовольствие у них «Затмение» еще не делало. Тем не менее, слухи о том, что какой-то объем пайков можно приобрести нелегально, уже ходят и довольно активно.

— Что-то подобное я и понял из намеков моего командования, — подтверждающе кивнул Гаррус. — Есть идеи насчет того, почему все так обернулось?

— Версии есть, но они пока довольно шаткие, Гаррус, — покачала головой Лиара. — С одной стороны, «Затмение» никогда не гнушалось брать правительственные заказы. Но, вероятно, это всего лишь сговор с целью передела рынка. 

— Странный, конечно, товар они выбрали, чтобы торговать им вчерную, — раздраженно сказал Гаррус. — Помнится, на Омеге они заграбастали большую часть производства нулевого элемента и прямо-таки купались в кредитах. А тут — какие-то турианские пайки. Что, у местного заправилы дела идут настолько плохо?

— Я бы так не сказала, — ответила Лиара, продолжая рыться в файлах. — Конечно, существенная часть флота наемников осталась закрытой в Солнечной системе после того, как они откликнулись на приказ Арии, а потому остаткам бойцов на других планетах сейчас приходится несладко. Но на Сур-Кеше всегда находилась одна из самых крупных баз. Некоторые члены «Затмения» сотрудничают с ГОР, это давно известно. А потому в версию, что «Затмение» решило сделать из декстропайков «новый красный песок», отобрав право на производство у официальных заводов, я не очень верю. Это и впрямь не слишком прибыльный бизнес.

— Тем не менее, полностью отмести эту версию тоже сложно, — кивнул Гаррус. — Без спецпайков турианцы на Сур-Кеше погибнут, а, значит, вскоре будут готовы покупать еду у кого угодно. 

— Но ведь не за любые деньги? — тихо уточнила Лиара. Гаррус отрицательно покачал головой.

— Конечно, нет. Мы едва сводим концы с концами. Серьезного потока прибыли с нашей стороны ждать бесполезно. Какие еще версии?

— Как я уже сказала, «Затмение» всегда плотно работало с правительствами азари и саларианцев, — продолжила Лиара. — Далатресса могла заплатить наемникам, чтобы они заставили владельцев заводов остановить производство, чтобы не пачкать собственных рук. Но здесь мы возвращаемся к предыдущему вопросу — возможный конфликт между Союзом и Иерархией. Ты утверждаешь, что его не было. Поэтому я не понимаю, зачем далатрессе проворачивать подобные фокусы.

— Так мне сказал Примарх, — буркнул Гаррус. 

— Ты уверен, что он был с тобой до конца честен? — осторожно спросила Лиара.

— Это не в натуре Виктуса — изворачиваться, — пожал плечами Гаррус. — С другой стороны, он мог и не лгать, а просто не сказать всей правды.

— Ты еще будешь с ним связываться?

— Да, он ждет моего отчета. Вопрос только в том, когда я смогу его предоставить, — сказал Гаррус. — Виктус не любит размытых формулировок и невнятных допущений. К нему нужно возвращаться с четкими данными. Проверенными и обдуманными выводами. Пока мне ему сказать нечего. У тебя есть еще что-нибудь интересное?

— Не знаю, — Лиара начала что-то быстро перелистывать. — Поскольку я взяла версию с производственным рейдерством за основную, я решила проверить сводки о деятельности «Затмения» в других системах. Конечно, в нынешних условиях я не могу собрать абсолютно все.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Гаррус.

— Но все-таки кое-что попало ко мне на стол, — продолжила Лиара. — Слушай. После окончания войны Альянс продолжил раскопки протеанских руин на Марсе — того самого объекта, с которого нам удалось получить чертежи Горна. Людское правительство надеялось, что получится отыскать там хотя бы еще что-нибудь, что сможет помочь снова запустить ретрансляторы. Ты знаешь, в чем проблема с ретрансляторами, Гаррус?

— Смутно, — Гаррус неопределенно дернул плечами. — Я слишком редко звоню Тали.

— Будто бы ваши инженеры не делятся с вами новостями, — усмехнулась Лиара. — Впрочем, ты действительно мог не вдаваться в детали. Так вот, восстановительная часть работ давно окончена. Кольца отремонтированы, внутренние системы, пострадавшие от взрыва, почти полностью в работоспособном состоянии. Дело в ядре. Никто до сих пор не смог понять суть его функционирования. Соотношение его размера с мощностью... в общем, если провести параллели с существующими технологиями, то ядро, необходимое для создания поля массы такой силы и объема, должно быть в десятки раз больше. Не говоря уж об энергопотреблении. Никто не может понять, как ядра ретрансляторов могли отправлять корабли на сотни световых лет в другие системы, имея ровно такой размер и потребляя именно столько нулевого элемента. Пока эти махины работали, никто не рисковал лезть в их нутро. 

— Если это работает, не трогай, — усмехнулся Гаррус. 

— Вроде того, — кивнула Лиара. — Поэтому все расы, в звездных системах которых можно обнаружить протеанские строения, снарядили многочисленные археологические экспедиции с целью найти хоть что-то, что поможет разобраться в строении ядра. Протеане могли подобраться гораздо ближе к разгадке этой тайны, чем мы.

— Разумно. Так что с раскопками на Марсе?

— Исследовательская группа нашла множество чертежей, описывающих подобные технологии. Насколько я знаю, их решено было доставить на станцию «Калабрия» возле Харона, сравнить с чертежами Горна и имеющимися исследовательскими базами по Цитадели, чтобы, возможно, выявить какие-то закономерности и найти решение. Цитадель, по сути — огромный ретранслятор, Горн создан для того, чтобы передавать энергию через ядра ретрансляторов. Все согласились, что из этого может выйти толк.

— Но... — чуть протянул Гаррус. — Должно быть «но».

— Своего рода, — ответила Лиара. — Во время транспортировки архива с Марса на исследовательскую группу было совершено нападение.

— «Затмение»? — озвучил Гаррус свою догадку, и Лиара с готовностью кивнула.

— Именно. К счастью, археологов охранял отряд кроганов, а потому от наемников удалось отбиться почти без потерь. После этого Альянс решил максимально засекретить разработку — было совершенно ясно, что на каком-то этапе произошла утечка. От дальнейшего участия в проекте отстранили представителей всех остальных рас, кроме людей. Насколько я знаю, представители Республик Азари, Иерархии и наш старый друг Рекс согласились, что после должной обработки и анализа данные будут переданы каждой из заинтересованных сторон, чтобы продолжать собственные разработки на их основании. 

— Я не услышал одного-единственного слова, — сказал Гаррус, прищурив глаза. Лиара улыбнулась с выражением некоторого торжества.

— Я даже знаю, какое слово ты имеешь в виду, Гаррус, — кивнула она. — Саларианцы.

— Ты не ошиблась, — подтвердил Гаррус. — Почему в договоре не участвует Саларианский Союз?

— Они в свое время не пришли на помощь Земле, Гаррус, — ответила Лиара. — Далатресса отказалась предоставить свой флот для борьбы со Жнецами, и Альянс не чувствует себя нисколько ей обязанным. Кстати, ты знаешь, что майор Киррахе был официально разжалован за то, что все-таки отправился со своим отрядом в Лондон? Кажется, его имя было даже исключено из архивов его семьи.

— Нет, — ответил Гаррус. — Это печально. Я слышал, что для саларианца это — самое страшное наказание. Итак. Значит, Альянс отплатил далатрессе ответной вежливостью. Хм... 

— И я подозреваю, что за попыткой ограбления экспедиции стоит именно саларианское правительство, — заключила Лиара. — Если бы у них все получилось, Союз приобрел бы мощный рычаг давления на все остальные расы. 

— Но это ведь неразумно, ретрансляторы нужны всем системам сразу. Если Сур-Кеш откроет «Пранас», то нужно, чтобы работал спаренный с ним ретранслятор, иначе вся суета становится бесполезной, как пыжачьи бега. 

— Отсроченные обязательства — тоже обязательства, Гаррус, — покачала головой Лиара. — Саларианские ученые обнародовали бы, что нашли решение задачи, а потом далатресса вытребовала бы у всех остальных заинтересованных лиц преференции. Во времена послевоенной разрухи это достаточно дальновидный ход, согласись. 

— И вполне по-салариански, — вздохнул Гаррус. — Теперь бы понять, связаны ли события на Сур-Кеше с тем, что случилось в Солнечной системе. И при чем здесь Иерархия?

— Да, над этим еще нужно поломать голову, — согласилась Лиара и посмотрела на холочасы. — Кстати... Уже почти время.

— Время для чего? — удивленно спросил Гаррус. 

— Для одного визита, — Лиара хитро улыбнулась. — Думаю, тебе это тоже будет интересно. О! Точно вовремя, — она вскочила с кресла, услышав звонок в дверь. — Впрочем, саларианцы обычно крайне пунктуальны.

— Саларианцы? — переспросил Гаррус.

— Я же говорю — тебе будет интересно, — подмигнула Лиара и направилась в прихожую.

Она вернулась через минуту с нервно озирающимся саларианцем средних лет, который с недоверием поглядывал на вертящегося в воздухе Глифа. 

— Гаррус, это доктор Кирин Солус, — с улыбкой представила гостя Лиара. 

— Солус? — Гаррус встал и протянул саларианцу руку. Тот осторожно пожал ему кончики пальцев, а потом ответил.

— Солус. Я — племянник доктора Мордина Солуса. Рад встрече, господин Вакариан. Долго искал возможность с вами связаться и... милая леди пообещала мне помочь с этим делом. До сих пор не понимаю, как она меня нашла.

— Когда очень чего-то хочешь, Вселенная всегда находит возможность помочь, и нужные люди образуются в жизни сами собой, — улыбнулась Лиара. — Старая поговорка азари. 

— Странные предрассудки, — саларианец быстро пожал плечами. — Впрочем, как хотите. 

— Чего-нибудь выпьете, доктор? — предложила Лиара, но Кирин Солус отмахнулся.

— Давайте к делу. Господин Вакариан, я знаю, что вы были другом моему дяде, да охранит его дух Богиня, — заговорил он. — Я слышал о том, что происходит с декстропродуктами. И, кажется, я... вернее, он... мы можем вам помочь. 

— Вы тоже врач? — спросил Гаррус, но Кирин Солус замахал руками:

— Вовсе нет. Генетик, но в другой области. Дядина лаборатория досталась мне по наследству. Неслыханное дело, он записал в завещание только меня. Остальное семейство в бешенстве, но дядя Мордин всегда был немного... не от этой воды. Некоторое время назад я все-таки решил разобрать его вещи. Хорошее помещение. Можно было бы использовать под что-то еще. И в рефрижераторах я нашел кое-что полезное. Сразу вспомнил о вас. Я слышал, что «Нормандия» приземлилась на Сур-Кеше, поэтому решил вас разыскать. 

Саларианец развернулся и снова направился в прихожую, откуда вернулся с небольшим портативным холодильником.

— Что это? — удивленно спросил Гаррус.

— Антигистаминная сыворотка, — ответил Кирин. — Немного, но, может, хватит хотя бы детям? У меня есть формула. Нашел в дядиных записях. Если получится отыскать лабораторию, где это произведут, сможете питаться нашей пищей. Хотя бы пока ваши дела не наладятся. Понимаю, решение не идеальное, — Кирин прикрыл глаза и отчеканил по памяти: — «Применение может снизить объем иммунной реакции декстроаминокислотного организма на правоаминокислотные вещества, но длительное применение не рекомендуется ввиду повышения опасности возникновения аутоимунных поражений». Тоже нашел в дядиных заметках. 

Гаррус аккуратно отщелкнул замок на холодильнике и заглянул внутрь. Его мандибулы невольно разошлись в улыбке. Конечно. Он помнит эти шприцы с ядовито-желтой жидкостью. 

_— ...Гаррус! Спасибо, что нашли время зайти! — Мордин оторвался от компьютера и радостно улыбнулся. — Исключительно врачебный вопрос. Не займу много вашего времени._

_— Пластины срастаются хорошо, доктор, если вы это имели в виду, — сказал Гаррус, осторожно пошевелив правой стороной лица._

_— Рад, очень рад, — кивнул Мордин. — Но позвал вас не для этого. Гормональный всплеск — нормальный ответ турианского организма на стресс. Знаю о методах преодоления дисбаланса в турианской армии, на «Нормандии» малоприменимо. Половые отношения — адекватная замена._

_— Погодите, доктор, что? — выдавил Гаррус, чувствуя, как к шее приливает кровь._

_Мордин со свистом втянул воздух ноздрями, а потом ответил:_

_— Феромоны меняют запах вашего пота. Турианская особенность. У других видов не так заметна. Особенно отчетливы изменения в присутствии капитана Шепард._

_Гаррус вздохнул. Саларианский пройдоха, конечно, все заметил. А они с Шепард наивно думали, что за дверьми орудийной никто ни о чем не догадывается._

_Мордин нагнулся под стол и достал подставку с несколькими ярко-желтыми инъекторами._

_— Антигистаминная сыворотка. Поможет предотвратить негативную реакцию при попадании внутрь правоаминокислотных биологических жидкостей. Вводить минимум за полчаса до возможного контакта, в ином случае эффективность не гарантирую._

_Гаррус машинально принял подставку из рук Мордина, все еще не сводя с него вытаращенных глаз._

_— А-а-а... что с Шепард? — прохрипел он, чувствуя, как от неловкости пересыхает горло._

_— Уже выдал ей собственные рекомендации, — невозмутимо ответил Мордин, возвращаясь взглядом в свой монитор. — Люди легче переносят попадание левозакрученных белков. Мята, например. Вполне привычно. Тем не менее, на всякий случай, порекомендовал воздержаться от проглатывания. Гаррус, — Мордин поднял глаза. — Проконтролируйте, пожалуйста, чтобы капитан воздерживалась от проглатывания. Вы — мужчина. Несете ответственность._

— Даже и не знаю, как вас благодарить, доктор Солус, — сказал он, чуть поклонившись саларианцу. — Здесь... немного, но если есть формула... возможно, хотя бы дети и больные теперь в относительной безопасности.

— Не стоит, — махнул рукой Кирин. — Рад помочь другу дяди Мордина. Он высоко о вас отзывался. Кстати... — Кирин нервно потер руки. — Раз уж вы его знали... Не то, чтобы я излишне любопытен... Но вы можете рассказать мне, чем именно занимался дядя Мордин? Он всегда вел себя немного... странно. Теперь-то уже нет никакой опасности. 

— Он был врачом, — осторожно ответила Лиара, поймав умоляющий взгляд Гарруса — он не понимал, что можно рассказывать, а что — нет. — Прекрасным врачом.

— «Нормандия» была кораблем со смешанным экипажем, — продолжил Гаррус. — Ваш дядя был специалистом по мультирасовой биологии. Вполне разумный выбор.

— А что с генофагом? — не унимался Кирин. — Нам сказали, что он разработал лекарство от генофага. В Союзе его считают предателем! Тем, кто снова возродил кроганскую угрозу!

— Это было необходимо, — вздохнул Гаррус. — Иначе мы бы все погибли. Сейчас можно думать о последствиях, но тогда каждый боец был на счету. И мы не могли упустить возможность помириться с кроганами. Лечение генофага было условием их вождя, чтобы его солдаты вступили в общую войну. Ваш дядя согласился помочь. 

Кирин тяжело вздохнул и потупился.

— Значит, это правда... Я так надеялся, что это не так. Что смогу сбросить тень с доброго имени нашей семьи... В любом случае — спасибо, что рассказали. Хоть я и уверен, что рассказали не все. Спасибо за то, что помогли нам встретиться, доктор Т’Сони, — он поднял глаза на Лиару. — Увы, мне пора. Всего вам хорошего.

Когда Лиара проводила гостя и вернулась к Гаррусу, он сидел на диване, уставившись на холодильник, который стоял на журнальном столике. Лиара села рядом и положила руку Гаррусу на плечо. 

— На сколько этого хватит?

— Там всего дюжина инъекторов, — вздохнул Гаррус. — Ребенок может растянуть один на пару дней. Взрослому нужен полный — по трети перед каждым приемом пищи, если, конечно, доза та же, что и для... Неважно. 

— Я поищу лабораторию, которая возьмется за синтез сыворотки, — пообещала Лиара. Гаррус благодарно накрыл ее руку на плече своей ладонью и кивнул. 

— Может, ты воспользуешься этой штукой, а потом я приглашу тебя на ужин? — с мягкой улыбкой спросила она. — У тебя глазницы почти черные. Тебе надо поесть.

— Все в порядке, — помотал головой Гаррус. — Сегодня я как раз могу съесть свой паек. Вернусь домой и поужинаю. А шприцы отдам соседям, у которых дети. Им нужнее, чем мне.

— Не говори так, — сердито сказала Лиара. — Тебе нужно, по крайней мере, думать, Гаррус. Иначе никто не разберется с этой историей. Никто, кроме тебя. Пообещай, пожалуйста, что не будешь геройствовать попусту?

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Гаррус. — Только ради тебя.

— Гаррус.. — Лиара вдруг опустила глаза. — Позволь... позволь тебе помочь? Я вижу, какой ты напряженный, натянутый. В таком состоянии ты потратишь гораздо больше сил, чем мог бы, а тебе нужно их беречь. 

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — Гаррус удивленно приподнял надбровные пластины. 

— Я ведь азари, — ответила Лиара, все еще не поднимая глаз. Гаррус заметил, что краешки скул у нее стали лиловыми. Лиара смущалась. — Соединение разумов — это не только секс, как многие думают. Вернее, это совсем не секс, может быть частью... личного контакта, но не только. 

— Ты хочешь обнять со мной Вечность? — усмехнулся Гаррус, тут же мысленно взмолившись, чтобы она не приняла его усмешку за оскорбление.

— Это очистит твой разум, — Лиара все-таки посмотрела на него. В ее глазах он прочитал искреннее беспокойство. — Поможет расслабиться. Тебе станет легче, обещаю. Помнишь, как тебя учили обращаться с оружием? Поначалу ты наверняка слишком сильно сжимал его руками, и каждое движение давалось с трудом, а потом расслабился и сам удивился, насколько легким кажется когда-то сложное дело. То же и с нервной системой. Пожалуйста. Позволь мне помочь?

— Ну... если ты настаиваешь, — нервно ответил Гаррус. — Только... не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но... не трогай ничего личного.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Лиара. — Я все понимаю. Откинься на спинку дивана. 

Он покорно опустился назад, чувствуя, как нижний край гребня скользит по прохладной коже. Верхний валик пришелся точно под затылок, и Гаррус выдохнул, пытаясь отпустить напряжение из рук и ног. Лиара села ближе, оперлась рукой с другой стороны его бедер и взяла за плечо. Глаза ее стали затягиваться темной пеленой.

— Расслабься, Гаррус. Обними Вечность!

...в потоках синего безвременья плыли мерцающие звезды. Голову наполнял тихий гул: приятный, напоминающий плавное размеренное пение. Он будто бы висел в тугом желе, не имея возможность пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой — и не имея даже такого желания. Внутри его тела каждую секунду будто бы рвались, звеня, невидимые струны, отпуская на волю усталость, боль, страх, которые вытекали наружу и растворялись в окружавшей его теплой полутьме. В ушах звучали наперебой голоса: отца, матери, Соланы, Шепард... Это было похоже на сон, хотя Гаррус уже очень давно не видел снов. Болезненный комок в желудке тоже будто бы рассосался, оставив чувство пустоты. Он чувствовал, как обмякают пережатые плечи, как пальцы, вздрагивая, расслабляются и безвольно повисают, будто он никогда и не умел ими шевелить. И он чувствовал Лиару, хоть и не видел ее. Если его когда-нибудь спросят, как именно — он не смог бы объяснить. Но он знал, что она рядом, что она с ним, в нем. И от этого было хорошо. Тепло, спокойно, радостно.

Когда Гаррус открыл глаза, Лиара сидела рядом, тяжело дыша. Лицо ее было почти бескровным.

— Немного устала, — с трудом произнесла она. — Но, кажется, у меня получилось.

Гаррус прислушался к себе. Его тело, размякшее на податливом диване, в кои-то веки не было сжато, как пружина. В голове было пусто и спокойно, будто бы все недавно случившееся случилось не с ним. Будто он читал об этом в новостях или слышал от соседа. Но понемногу осознание реальности возвращалось, больно покалывая внутри. Шепард. Отец и Солана. Продовольственный кризис. Проблемы никуда не делись, но, стоило отметить, Гаррус действительно смотрел на них теперь немного иначе. Он с трудом открыл рот и произнес:

— Чувствую себя сонным ханаром. Как думаешь, я смогу снова ходить?

Лиара устало улыбнулась.

— Непременно. Надеюсь, что прямо сейчас ты встанешь и дойдешь до своей любимой гостевой комнаты, где проспишь до утра. Мне тоже нужно прилечь.

— Да, — у него не было сил сопротивляться. — Отличный план.

Он заснул прямо на диване, пробормотав, засыпая: — Меня зовут Гаррус Вакариан, и это мое любимое место на всем Сур-Кеше... 

Наутро, вернувшись в кондоминиум, он снова начал с того, что позвонил в дверь Оррика Кантуса. Открыла его жена, Миера — симпатичная молодая женщина с сипритинской меткой, почти такой же, как и у самого Гарруса. 

— Привет, Гаррус, — сказала она. — Оррик уже уехал в штаб. Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, — Гаррус открыл холодильничек и достал три шприца. — Это антигистаминная сыворотка. Не бойся, я ее на себе неоднократно проверял. Частная разработка, неожиданная удача. Понимаю, что ваши девочки вряд ли любят уколы, но это поможет попробовать накормить их здешней обычной едой. Я бы посоветовал людскую, саларианская все-таки довольно странная. 

Миера с недоверием приняла шприцы. 

— Это точно безопасно?

— Вколол утром, пока еще жив, — Гаррус закатал рукав и показал след от укола. — Сейчас попробую купить какой-нибудь гадости в закусочной на углу. Если что — там и найдете.

Миера неуверенно рассмеялась.

— Да ну тебя! Ладно, попробую сама сначала. Спасибо тебе, Гаррус. Ты так нам помогаешь... Я уже хотела класть младшую в больницу, там хотя бы кормят, но ты понимаешь, уж слишком много нас, желающих...

— Я могу попробовать найти место в другом городе, — сказал Гаррус. — Или спросить у Альянса, вдруг у них остались квоты на койкоместа. У меня там осталась пара... друзей.

Миера покачала головой.

— В другом городе она одна не захочет оставаться, а я не смогу оставить Оррика и старшую без присмотра. Но если получится через Альянс... Духи, Гаррус, да я и так с тобой уже не расплачусь за помощь!

— Не беспокойся, — Гаррус погладил ее по плечу. — Я попробую что-нибудь сделать. Ладно. Мне уже тоже пора отправляться в штаб. Держитесь. 

— Береги себя, — улыбнулась Миера и исчезла за дверью. 

Карниус был еще дома, и когда Гаррус вошел в квартиру, подскочил на своем месте, как ужаленный.

— Вольно, — кивнул Гаррус. — Есть что-нибудь срочное?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Карниус. — Ждал вас, чтобы заказать машину и ехать на службу. А так, все тихо.

— Я буду готов через полчаса, — сказал Гаррус. — Только душ приму. Захвати с собой вот это, — он кивнул на холодильник. — Это сыворотка, которая поможет нам продержаться еще немного. Не спрашивай, как я ее достал. Раздадим семьям с детьми, потом нужно будет найти тех, кто согласится нам синтезировать ее хотя бы в каком-то объеме. 

— А она безопасна? — повторил Карниус вопрос Миеры, косясь на холодильник с таким же недоверием.

— Я хорошо знаю того, кто ее разработал, — ответил Гаррус. — Один шприц уже опробовал на себе. Все в порядке. Надо будет доложить генералу Фаргусу, так что зарезервируй мне встречу с ним сегодня, как только прибудем в штаб.

— Так точно, сэр! — козырнул Карниус. 

Гаррус кивнул ему и скрылся в своей спальне. Душ, припасенный паек, свежий мундир. 

И снова за работу. К счастью, она понемногу начала приносить плоды.


	8. Часть 6

_Он видел спину Шепард — капитан стояла по правую руку от Джокера и напряженно всматривалась в темноту космоса за бортом «Нормандии», расцвеченную множеством сигнальных огней. Объединенные силы Галактики, множество флотов, откликнувшихся на ее зов, судно за судном входили в «Харон», готовясь дать решающий бой, и Шепард — как она вообще выносила такой груз ответственности? — ждала подходящего момента, чтобы отдать команду стрелять. В эфире ее решающего слова ждали сотни пилотов и канониров. Гаррус замер в проходе, всматриваясь в темный силуэт на фоне мерцающей пилотской консоли. Он чувствовал, как где-то внутри зарождается почти болезненное нетерпение, желание поскорее закончить с этой кибернетической дрянью, от которой, казалось, почти не было спасения. Он невольно сжал кулаки, кевларовая ткань предательски скрипнула, и Шепард обернулась. В ее глазах Гаррус не увидел благодарности за то, что он тайком пришел поддержать ее в минуту, которой все ждали: со страхом ли, с надеждой ли. Минуту, когда от ее слова будет зависеть судьба Галактики._

_— Что вы здесь делаете, офицер Вакариан? — неожиданно холодно произнесла она, быстро нажав кнопку отключения микрофона на модуле радиовещания._

_— Шепард, я... — невразумительно выдавил он вместо того, чтобы сказать гораздо, значительно большее._

_«Пришел, чтобы ты чувствовала мою поддержку. Чтобы ты знала, что перед лицом всех опасностей Вселенной ты никогда не останешься одна. Что я горжусь тобой»._

_— Вернитесь на свое место, офицер Вакариан, — почти прорычала она. — «Нормандия» тоже может вступить в бой с минуты на минуту. А вы, насколько я помню — канонир, и отставки я вам не давала._

_— Так точно, командир, — сухо козырнул Гаррус, развернулся и отправился в орудийную. Сердце его бешено колотилось, и причин тому было великое множество._

_Гаррус вернулся на свой пост._

_— СУЗИ, — скомандовал он. — Переведи пусковую систему в ручной режим._

_— Желаете подключить внешний обзор, офицер Вакариан? — неожиданно сухо ответила СУЗИ. На панели управления загорелся ярко-зеленый диск, к которому так и тянулись руки._

_— Да, — коротко ответил он. Стена перед ним засветилась ярким светом, и через мгновение Гаррус уже внимательно смотрел на высококачественную проекцию того, что находилось перед носом корабля, будто бы отсек стал прозрачным._

_Голос Шепард в системе общей связи зазвучал резко и жестко.  
— Всем флотам, — сказала она. Гаррус почти видел, как по ее бледному виску стекает прозрачная капелька пота. — По моей команде — огонь._

_Эфир заполнился многоголосьем откликов. Гаррус глубоко вздохнул, перевел сигнатуру «Таникса» на своем инструметроне в разрешительный режим и занес ладонь над пульсировавшим зеленым кругом. Он давно мечтал об этой секунде._

_Мечтал, когда серое небо Палавена в одночасье стало алым._

_Мечтал, когда замерзал в стальных контейнерах на Менаэ, выслушивая очередную сводку о погибших и раненых._

_Мечтал каждый раз, когда слышал уходящие в эфир сообщения Дианы Аллерс. Когда, одному за другим, членам экипажа приходили траурные письма._

_Тысячи кораблей шли за «Нормандией», как послушное стадо за пастухом. Громадные дредноуты азари, угловатые турианские фрегаты, петлеобразные суда кварианцев, мелкие запятые гетских истребителей — все ждали приказа от земной женщины, стоявшей сейчас у радиомодуля в пилотской кабине самого прославленного корабля в галактике. Женщины, которой не верили, которую предавали, которую судили и осуждали, обрекали на забвение все, что она сделала. Женщины, которая заслужила свое право отдать приказ — кто, если не она?_

_— Огонь по Жнецам! — уверенно произнесла она, и армада двинулась вперед. Гаррус смотрел, как мириады светящихся точек, будто полчище насекомых, окутали висевшего прямо по курсу Жнеца, глянцевито-блестящего, гигантского, угрожающего — это передовые эскадрильи истребителей Пятого флота вступили в заведомо неравное сражение. Сотни их не вернутся на авианосцы, став космическим мусором, пылью, именами на памятных стелах — если останется, кому их ставить. Гаррус не слышал звуков, но он знал, что по команде зарокотали пушки турианских кораблей, что, прикрывшись мощными щитами поля массы, выпустили заряды корабли азари, что геты, пользуясь системой «свой-чужой», уже почти подошли к Жнецу впритык, готовые нанести удары по уязвимым точкам._

_Гаррус, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает дрожь, коснулся кнопки. «Таникс» взревел, отдача, которую едва гасили корабельные дамперы, заставила Гарруса сделать несколько шагов назад. Конечно же, он знал, что даже сотня таких выстрелов не поможет выиграть сегодняшний бой._

_Это сможет сделать только она. Шепард._

_Шепард всегда была сильнее. Сильнее его самого, сильнее любого другого офицера Альянса, с которыми Гаррусу доводилось сталкиваться. И эта сила всегда была тем, чему Гаррус втайне искренне завидовал. Шепард не боялась ничего и никого — даже тех, кто многократно превосходил ее в чине и статусе. Возможно, это был лишь нюанс человеческой культуры? Он так и не успел этого понять._

В турианском обществе, будь ты хоть тысячу раз героем Галактики, ты вынужден беспрекословно подчиняться тем, кто выше тебя по статусу. И молчать, пока превосходящие по рангу не закончат говорить или не обратятся к тебе с вопросом. Гаррус терпеть не мог эти правила, но не мог ничего с ними поделать. Он сидел в кабинете Фаргуса, не имея возможности вставить и слово, и бессильно скрипел мандибулами.

— Так что скажете, доктор Данека? — устало спросил Фаргус, сдвигая принесенный Гаррусом бокс к краю своего стола. Ридус Данека, руководитель медицинской службы турианского представительства, почти брезгливо вынул из бокса один инъектор и принялся рассматривать на просвет. Дело это было, по сути, бесполезным, но, вероятно, доктору это помогало размышлять. Данека носил такие же, как у Фаргуса, дигерийские клановые метки и, судя по всему, был старым боевым товарищем генерала.

— Признаться, вижу такое в первый раз, — наконец, произнес он и вернул инъектор в бокс. — Говорите, уже применяли состав, офицер Вакариан?

Гаррус, мысленно возблагодарив духов за то, что на него, в конце концов, обратили внимание, с готовностью ответил:

— Так точно, доктор Данека. Лично у меня с этим препаратом никогда не возникало сложностей.

— Вы правильно отметили, офицер Вакариан — лично у вас, — Данека недовольно щелкнул мандибулами. — На этом основании мне, сами понимаете, сложно судить равно как о безопасности состава, так и об его эффективности. На полноценную репрезентативную выборку вы один, при всем уважении, никак не тянете. С какой целью вы ранее применяли это средство, офицер Вакариан? — Данека испытующе посмотрел на Гарруса. — Неужели на «Нормандии» было все настолько плохо с декстропайками?

— Это... — Гаррус невольно осекся. — С питанием на «Нормандии» проблем не было. Я использовал препарат в личных медицинских целях.

— О, — Данека удивленно приподнял надбровные пластины. — Так слухи о вашем... ваших взаимоотношениях с капитаном Шепард, стало быть, не просто слухи. Как жаль, Фаргус, — он обратил взгляд на генерала. — А я только подумал, что славно было бы выдать за офицера Вакариана твою дочь. 

— Доктор... — недовольно зарычал Гаррус, но Данека не обратил на него никакого внимания. Увы, в сравнении с ним и Фаргусом, двумя старыми вояками, Гаррус считался неразумным юнцом. Вряд ли времена, когда молодых турианцев традиционное общество, связанное путами старых обычаев, начнет судить по делам, а не по возрасту, настанут очень скоро. 

— Джейна уж как-нибудь сама разберется, — буркнул Фаргус и смерил Гарруса недовольным взглядом. Гаррус знал, что слишком сильно его раздражает, чтобы допустить даже малейшую вероятность подобного развития событий. И к счастью. Не то время, не те интересы. Странно, что Данека вообще о таком заикнулся.

— Ну как знаешь, — ответил Данека. — Породниться с семьей сенатора Вакариана не так уж и плохо. 

— Мой отец пропал без вести, доктор, — повысив голос, перебил его Гаррус. — И я предлагаю вернуться к вопросу применения сыворотки. Вы утверждаете, что нужно испытать ее еще на каком-то количестве добровольцев? Уверен, я найду таких среди наших офицеров. Этого будет достаточно для разрешения широко ее использовать?

— Вы слишком спешите, офицер Вакариан, — ответил Данека и прислонился к стене напротив, сложив на груди руки. — Даже если этот ваш саларианский знакомый не солгал, и сыворотка действительно работает так, как заявлено, понадобятся годы на тестирование и оценку отложенных последствий, чтобы сделать выводы хотя бы о безопасности состава. Я не готов взять на себя ответственность за то, что может произойти с нашими гражданами после приема не апробированного препарата. И даже не готов оценивать риски. Говорите, знали этого доктора Солуса?

— Мордина Солуса? Конечно, — с готовностью кивнул Гаррус. — И никогда не имел возможности усомниться в его квалификации.

— Я говорю о том Солусе, который предоставил вам рецептуру и образцы, — покачал головой Данека. — Вы ведь не первый день живете на свете, Вакариан. Вы готовы поручиться за то, что малознакомый саларианец выдал вам именно тот состав, который вы когда-то принимали на «Нормандии»? 

Гаррус вздохнул. Печально, но в этом Данека был прав. Он знал дядю, но племянника видел в первый и, вероятно, последний раз в жизни.

— Нет, доктор Данека, — ответил он. — Но я доверяю другу, который меня с ним свел.

— Этого мало, — включился Фаргус. — Мы находимся на чужой территории, Вакариан, и не мне вам рассказывать о том, что из себя представляет ГОР. Официально Иерархия не находится в состоянии войны с Союзом, но важно понимать, что верить саларианцам на слово нельзя ни при каких условиях. 

— Более того, — продолжил Данека. — Насколько я понимаю, мы говорим о вашем опыте применения состава в... ситуации, когда было возможно лишь незначительное и редкое употребление внутрь веществ с левозакрученными белками. Прием чужеродной пищи — совершенно другой вопрос. Речь ведь не только о возможности аллергической реакции, офицер Вакариан — это лишь одно из последствий, просто самое заметное, понятное обывателю. Мы ничего не можем сделать с тем, что левоаминокислотные продукты плохо усваиваются нашим организмом. Думаете, если бы все было так просто, подобную сыворотку не разработали бы наши ученые? Кварианские медики? Увы, офицер Вакариан. Думаю, генерал Фаргус согласится со мной, что вы достойны поощрения за попытку преодолеть кризис, но я не вижу выхода в массовом приеме принесенной вами сыворотки. Мне бы не хотелось иметь дела с множественными случаями белковых интоксикаций. А на должные испытания у нас, как вы понимаете, нет времени. 

— Мне жаль, Вакариан, — глухо произнес Фаргус. — Но это, — он кивнул на бокс, — необходимо уничтожить. Что же касается поощрения, то вы, безусловно, сможете на него рассчитывать, но только в том случае, если вернетесь, наконец, к выполнению данных вам приказов и перестанете совать нос туда, куда не следует. Полагаю, я могу доверить вам отнести препарат туда, где от него избавятся должным образом? — он внимательно, почти испытующе смотрел на Гарруса.

— Да, генерал, — процедил Гаррус и резким движением забрал бокс, не глядя, защелкнул запирающий механизм.

— Надеюсь на это, — хмыкнул Фаргус. — Вы свободны, Вакариан.

Гаррус обнаружил себя стоящим в коридоре штаба, а в ушах все еще отдавался звук от резкого хлопка дверью. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоить разум. Конечно, никто не хотел брать на себя риски. Хотя и злиться было, считай, не на кого. Данека был по-своему прав. Но Гаррусу все равно было тошно — еще одна возможность справиться с ситуацией растаяла, как мираж. Он резко повернулся и отправился в сторону своего кабинета. Рутинная необходимость проверить статусы складов должна была помочь ему сосредоточиться и обдумать следующий шаг. 

Он вернулся к своему кабинету. Карниус вскочил, готовый к указаниям. Гаррус устало махнул рукой.

— Мне нужно просмотреть пару документов, и мы закончим на сегодня. — сказал он. — Пожалуйста, закажи ячейку хранения в биобанке на, скажем, неделю. — он кивнул на кейс. Карниус посмотрел на Гарруса вопросительно. — С карантинным обслуживанием. Генерал велел мне это уничтожить, но я пока придержу состав. Надеюсь, он не узнает о моем маленьком демарше. 

Гаррус выразительно посмотрел на адъютанта. Тот сглотнул и вытянулся наизготовку. Гаррус мысленно усмехнулся — небольшая проверка парню не повредит. Посмотрим, как быстро генерал Фаргус окажется в курсе. 

Через пару часов, как и обещал, Гаррус покинул штаб, прихватив бокс с собой. Когда они с Карниусом вернулись на квартиру, он открыл стенной сейф и поставил кейс туда. С нижней полки ему знакомо подмигнул потертый кофр с «Богомолом». Подмигнул натурально, и Гаррус, отгоняя наваждение, мотнул головой. 

— Надо отдохнуть, — пробормотал он. — Подышать воздухом. Духи знают, что со мной творится... 

Конечно, назвать в полной мере освежающим воздух Сур-Кеша было сложно. Когда Гаррус, сжимая в руке стакан с водой, вышел на балкон, его объял влажный кокон из нагретого Пранасом водяного пара, пахучей пыльцы с ближайшей цветущей «стены», какого-то сладковатого дыма, запаха озона. Гаррус облокотился на поручень, выпил одним махом полстакана — жаль,что это был не виски, но виски на голодный желудок свалил бы его с ног, и уставился почти невидящими глазами на здание напротив. Типичный саларианский небоскреб, сложенный текучими, будто обкатанными водой формами, поросшими экзотическими растениями. В окнах поблескивали, отражаясь, разноцветные сполохи холореклам. Вдруг из этой круговерти ярких пятен Гаррус выделил одно — маленькое, угрожающе-алое, нащупывающее путь по полированному поручню. Привычка помогла сработать мгновенно. Гаррус рванулся вбок, а ослепительная молния выстрела, прочертив линию у правого локтя, казалось, пронеслась мимо. Сзади зазвенело стекло. Следующим пунктом было скрыться за бетоном ограждения, но Гаррус не успел — другой заряд ужалил его в левое плечо, ровно туда, где пластины плеча размыкались, чтобы позволить суставу вращаться. Он не чувствовал боли несколько долгих секунд, лишь привычный вкус адреналина стоял в пересохшем горле. Но вскоре боль явилась во всей своей красе, заставив глаза погрузиться в лиловую пелену. «Полоний», — успел подумать Гаррус и, обмякнув, рухнул прямо на битое стекло. Голос Карниуса звучал где-то на границе сознания, Гаррус чувствовал, как его трясут и пытаются поднять, но и эти ощущения медленно таяли. Прежде, чем погрузиться в темноту, он почти ничего не успел подумать. 

А потом прозвучал еще один выстрел. И стало окончательно темно.


	9. Часть 7

Первое, что удалось ощутить — холод. Жгучий, сильный, но почему-то только под одной половиной тела. Потом Гаррус услышал мерный писк какого-то монитора, прорвавшийся сквозь тяжелый сон. Он просыпался несколько раз, потом вновь проваливался в небытие и, наконец, с трудом смог открыть глаза. Потолок над ним слепил яркими прямоугольными лампами. Гаррус непроизвольно дернулся и понял, что его руки и ноги куда-то привязаны. Голова от рывка закружилась, на шее выступил пот, и Гаррус обмяк, упав головой на подушку. 

— Отмечаю повышение мозговой активности, — услышал он по-салариански беглую речь. — Пациент просыпается.

— Прекрасно, — ответил другой голос, хрипловатый и спокойный, с очевидными субгармониками. Турианец. — Мы на удивление недолго прождали.

— Отличная адаптивность, — согласился саларианец. Гаррус смог рассмотреть расплывчатую худую фигуру прямо возле постели. — Нужно проверить чувствительность.

В руку чуть повыше локтя что-то впилось. Остатки сна слетели моментально, оставив лишь тошнотворное головокружение. Гаррус рефлекторно рванулся в путах и снова рухнул на подушку.

— Что вы делаете? — рявкнул он, и голос звучал даже убедительно. Саларианский врач невозмутимо ответил:

— Вижу, паралич окончательно прошел. Поздравляю вас, господин Вакариан. Оправиться от воздействия нейротоксина класса “С” всего за двое суток — это рекорд! Полагаю, на скорость распада токсичных белков повлияли следовые включения тяжелых металлов в вашей коже и мышцах. Нужно отметить это на будущее. 

— Значит, не полоний, — нашел силы улыбнуться Гаррус.

— Нет, — покачал головой врач. — Вероятно, схожие ощущения. Но эффект совершенно другой. Полониевое отравление мы бы не смогли так быстро нейтрализовать.

— Что ж, если все так замечательно, тогда расскажите, где я, и что со мной произошло, — попросил Гаррус. — Вероятно, я уже готов слушать долгие истории.

Саларианский доктор деловито что-то подкрутил в стоявшем рядом инфузомате и кивнул в сторону. Гаррус повернул голову. В кресле у противоположной стены сидел Ридус Данека, нетерпеливо подергивая мандибулами. 

— Оставляю вас на вашего сородича, — сказал саларианец. — Доктор Данека, не рекомендую напрягать пациента слишком долго. У вас есть несколько минут. 

Дверь за ним неслышно закрылась, моргнув индикатором элемента биоидентификации. Судя по типу запирающего механизма, это была вовсе не бесплатная государственная клиника. Интересно, кто подсуетился?

— Доктор Данека, — усмехнулся Гаррус. — Может, хотя бы вы развяжете меня? — он кивнул на плотные браслеты, охватывавшие запястья. — Иначе я чувствую себя не больным, а заключенным. 

— Позже, Вакариан, — покачал головой Данека. — Спад паралича может сопровождаться судорогами, для вашей же безопасности лучше оставаться зафиксированным. Падение с кровати обычно выглядит крайне несуразно. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Как будто трое суток пил ринкол, — выдавил шутку Гаррус. — Отвратительно. И почему-то левая половина тела кажется брошенной на лед.

— Это последствия отравления, — ответил Данека, сплетая у груди руки в светлых перчатках с вплетениями светящегося волокна. — Прекращение онемения вызывает гиперчувствительность к температуре. Должно пройти через некоторое время. 

Гаррус пошевелил плечом. Сустав нехотя повиновался. Похоже, ранение неплохо залатали. Что ж, стоит еще раз отдать должное саларианской медицине. Так здорово его “чинил” только Мордин. 

— Это был не стандартный заряд, Вакариан, — сказал Данека, заметив попытку Гарруса двигать рукой. — Физическое повреждение незначительно, токсический эффект принес куда больше проблем. Мы, признаться, с трудом нашли препараты, могущие детоксифицировать декстроаминокислотный организм и врача, способного справиться с такой манипуляцией. Штаб существенно на вас потратился.

— Полагаю, я должен быть признателен, — произнес Гаррус, возвращаясь на подушку и тяжело дыша.

— С этим позже, — оборвал его Данека. — Вы помните, что произошло?

Гаррус помнил. Даже слишком хорошо. Он мог воспроизвести события с предельной точностью, начиная с момента, когда заметил на поручне балкона снайперскую “метку”. Довольно глупо. Сам он давно не использовал оружие с лазерным прицелом. Нет ничего проще — вычислить по яркому лучу снайперскую позицию и разделаться со стрелком. 

— Где Карниус? — спросил он. Данека заметно помрачнел.

— Мне жаль, Вакариан. Парню не настолько повезло, как вам. В предназначенных ему зарядах был не яд, а вольфрам. Капрал Карниус скончался этой ночью.

— Проклятье… — выругался Гаррус. Грудь тяжело сдавило. Этот паренек, конечно, не успел стать ему близким настолько, как, к примеру, кто-нибудь из команды “Нормандии”, но они провели бок о бок достаточно времени. И какие бы подозрения Гаррус не питал к своему адъютанту, молодого офицера, погибшего глупой смертью в мирное время было мучительно жаль.

— Он служил Иерархии, Вакариан, — глухо произнес Данека. — Турианцы рождаются, чтобы воевать. И порой гибнут на войне, такова цена доблести. Мы знаем это с детства.

— Все так, — ответил Гаррус. — Да только войны нет уже пару лет. Бедный мальчишка погиб из-за меня. Не удивлюсь, если его родные захотят увидеть мой гребень на фамильном клинке.

— Им представят все должным образом, — сказал Данека. — Сейчас вам стоит беспокоиться не об этом. Мы все знаем, что вам на месте не сидится, Вакариан, но спровоцировать покушение… До такого надо было докатиться, я хочу вам сказать. Кому вы так насолили?

— Ничего, я привык, — мрачно пошутил Гаррус. — Что вы тут делаете, доктор? Пришли лично проведать? Или это генерал прислал вас за мной понаблюдать?

— Понаблюдать, — усмехнулся Данека, в его черных глазах мелькнул янтарный огонек. — Нет, я за вами не слежу по наущению Фаргуса, если вы об этом. Скажу даже больше — старый солдафон был против того, чтобы я к вам ехал. Считает, что слишком много чести. Но я давал клятву армейского врача, Вакариан. И искренне считаю, что здоровье офицера Иерархии, попавшего в перестрелку на чужой территории — моя забота. 

— Я признателен, Данека, — хмыкнул Гаррус. — Почти купил вашу версию. И все же?

— Вы — первый турианец, пострадавший в вооруженном конфликте на Сур-Кеше с времен основания нашего поселения, — пожал плечами Данека. — Примарх взял дело под свой контроль. Можете гордиться.

Гаррус промолчал. Кажется, в последнее время он привлекал внимание Примарха Виктуса до неприличия часто.

— Я должен был дождаться вашего пробуждения, чтобы передать приказ Примарха, — продолжил Данека, убедившись, что Гаррус не будет говорить. — Думаю, ни вы, ни я, ни Примарх не сомневаемся, что совершенное нападение связано с вашими попытками разрешить продовольственные, хм, проблемы. Более того, я лично убежден, что дело в шприцах, которые приволок вам этот саларианский доктор. Всегда говорил, что этим скользким существам нельзя верить.

— Я уже говорил, что меня с ним свел тот, кому я безоговорочно доверяю, доктор, — оборвал его Гаррус. — Тот… друг наверняка все проверил от и до. Не думаю, что дело в этом.

Данека встал с кресла и подошел к окну палаты, повернулся спиной, заложил руки за спину. 

— Дело принимает нехороший оборот, Вакариан, — сказал он, и Гаррус увидел в отражении в стекле его взгляд — напряженный и сосредоточенный. — Командование приняло решение поручить вам лично расследовать этот инцидент. 

— Полагаю, это не совсем награда, — усмехнулся Гаррус.

— Вы догадливы.

— Поэтому я все еще жив, доктор. Умею смотреть вглубь.

— Мы не можем жертвовать другими офицерами, пытаясь разобраться в ваших делах, Вакариан. Наше положение на планете и без того слишком шатко. С другой стороны, мы не можем оставить подобное происшествие без ответа. Займитесь этим самостоятельно. Это приказ Примарха. Он будет ждать вашего отчета, — Данека повернулся. — Генерал Фаргус в курсе, не беспокойтесь. 

— Спасибо, что зашли, доктор, — сказал Гаррус.

Данека отмахнулся.

— Меня благодарить не за что. Когда выйдете из клиники, скажете “спасибо” вашему соседу Кантусу. Это он нашел вас и вашего адъютанта. Не реши он заскочить к вам с соседским визитом после дежурства, токсин повредил бы вам намного сильнее. Ладно, Вакариан. Я и впрямь здесь у вас засиделся. Два дня без душа и свежей рубашки — это, пожалуй, чересчур. Как подумаю о том, сколько на моей одежде скопилось внутрибольничной флоры, становится страшно, — улыбнулся Данека. Гаррус ответил ему легким кивком. О патологической аккуратности доктора в штабе слагали легенды, иногда — не очень цензурные.

Когда Данека ушел, Гаррус устало прикрыл глаза, но не смог сдержать усмешки. Адриен Виктус, старый хитрец. Он-таки нашел способ обставить дело таким образом, чтобы это не спровоцировало политический конфликт. Что взять с непутевого турианца, который сбежал из СБЦ, работал на человеческом корабле и так много совал нос в чужие дела, что спровоцировал покушение? Кто вступится за него, если он влезет в мутное и непонятно куда уводящее расследование, чтобы найти собственных обидчиков? В случае чего Иерархия просто отмахнется от ответственности. А если след стрелявшего и в самом деле приведет к источнику продовольственных сложностей… что ж, удача, да и только. Виктус отлично понимал, что связь есть. Как и сам Гаррус, конечно же.

Через несколько минут в палату вошла сестра-саларианка и наконец сняла с Гарруса фиксаторы. Он с наслаждением размял запястья и щиколотки, не без радости отмечая, что странная гиперчувствительность в левой половине тела проходит. 

— Дайте, пожалуйста, вашу правую руку, господин, — вдруг с нарочитой улыбкой попросила она. 

— Зачем? — с недоверием уточнил Гаррус.

— Мне нужно надеть вам трекер, — ответила сестра и показала тонкий браслет с мигающим синим индикатором.

— Кто собирается за мной следить? — опешил Гаррус. — Что это еще за новости?

— Это только для вашей безопасности, господин, — пропела сестра и, не дождавшись, пока Гаррус протянет руку сам, схватила его за кисть и ловко замкнула контакт. Браслет пикнул и засветился красным. — Чтобы вы не покинули больницу раньше времени. Таковы правила.

— Вы боитесь, что я сбегу? — удивленно спросил Гаррус. Сестра закатила глаза и объяснила:

— В Саларианском Союзе существуют регламенты по оказанию медицинской помощи, за исполнением которых тщательно следят. Это помогает обеспечивать наилучшую поддержку пациентам. Ведь если вы не пройдете необходимый курс лечения, вы можете получить осложнения, не так ли? Поэтому вы не имеете права покидать больницу до истечения срока, указанного в регламенте по вашему диагнозу. Если вы попробуете выйти за пределы клиники, охранные роботы будут вынуждены вас усыпить и доставить обратно в палату. 

— Духи… — простонал Гаррус, — и сколько дней, если верить вашему регламенту, мне нужно лежать?

— Не меньше недели, — снова неискренне улыбнулась сестра. — Если все будет в порядке, и ваш лечащий врач будет не против — вы отправитесь домой. Это все для вашего же блага, господин. Постарайтесь отдохнуть. Скоро вам принесут обед.

Неделя… Гаррус мысленно выругался. У него не было недели. С каждым днем остатки продовольствия на складах истаивали, а его соплеменники оказывались на шаг ближе к голодной смерти. 

— Я хотя бы могу воспользоваться своим инструметроном? — спросил он. Сестра пожала плечами.

— Конечно. Ваши личные вещи в стенном хранилище в палате. Я вам сейчас помогу. Можете поговорить с друзьями. Вдруг кто-то захочет вас навестить? Только сразу вынуждена предупредить — пронос продуктов питания у нас строго воспрещен. Регламенты предписывают специальную диету, которую нельзя нарушать.

— Да-да, — кивнул Гаррус. — Понимаю, регламенты…

Когда инструметрон оказался у него в руках, он еле дождался, пока сестра досыта напоправляет его подушку и одеяло и уйдет. Видимо, на количество складок на постельном белье тоже влиял какой-нибудь регламент.

Лиара ответила мгновенно.

— Гаррус! — воскликнула она. — Я слышала о том, что случилось! Как ты?

— Вполне прилично, — ответил Гаррус. — Жаль, что саларианские врачи не настолько оптимистичны. Они хотят, чтобы я торчал тут неделю. Нацепили на меня следящее устройство, чтобы не дать выйти за пределы клиники. И тут, — он посмотрел на окно из толстого монолитного стекла, — ничего не открывается. Даже Архангелу не вылететь, — грустно пошутил он.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещала Лиара. — Мне нужно закончить кое-какие дела, и я буду у тебя. Пожалуйста, передай мне координаты больницы.

— Готово, — сказал Гаррус, набрав несколько символов. — Буду тебя ждать.

Несколько часов прошло в томительном ожидании. Гаррус дремал, пытался думать — голова пока не до конца подчинялась усилиям воли, и мысли путались, даже пообедал — нейтральной пастой и биодобавками, но все же. Лиара впорхнула в двери палаты, когда Пранас уже начал клониться к вечеру, подкрашивая белоснежные глянцевые бока аппаратуры ярко-рыжим. На ее лице читалось неподдельное беспокойство. Она подскочила к инфузомату, из которого в подключичный катетер лилось что-то ярко-желтое, прочитала надпись на пакете с препаратом и покачала головой.

— Какое сильное обезболивающее. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Если бы ты не сказала про обезболивающее, сказал бы, что вполне неплохо, — вздохнул Гаррус. — А теперь даже и не знаю, что ответить. 

— Ничего, скоро все будет в порядке, — Лиара присела рядом и взяла Гарруса за руку с браслетом. Ее пальцы были приятно теплыми. — Это и есть больничный трекер?

— Да, — недовольно произнес Гаррус. — Мой маленький электронный тюремщик. С таким не договориться на пару кредитов и пакетик “красного песка”. Жаль. Иногда срабатывало.

— А что, у тебя был такой опыт? — усмехнулась Лиара.

— Чего только не увидишь, живя на Омеге, — уклончиво ответил Гаррус. И добавил: 

— Я очень рад тебя видеть.

— Я позвонила доктору Чаквас, она постарается вырваться, — сказала Лиара. — В конце концов, официально ты все еще приписан к “Нормандии”. Может, удастся тебя забрать. 

— Представляю, какая начнется волокита, — усмехнулся Гаррус. — А мне бы побыстрее. Думаю, — он посмотрел на руку, — если мы найдем способ снять эту штуку, все решится само собой.

Лиара покачала головой.

— Ты все еще болен, Гаррус. Ты, конечно, храбришься, пока та наркотическая штука льется в твою вену, но стоит отключить аппаратуру…

— Не бойся, Лиара, — успокоительно произнес Гаррус. — Я буду в порядке. Меня не убил летун Тарака, а уж один-единственный заряд не убьет и подавно. Кстати. Где Глиф? Он мог помочь. У него уже есть опыт вскрытия особо надежно закрытых дверей*.

— Меня попросили оставить его за пределами больницы, чтобы он не создавал интерференции для медицинского оборудования, но… — Лиара с лукавой улыбкой посмотрела на потолок. Что-то заскрипело, зазвенело, потом с потолка отлетела вентиляционная решетка, и дрон, весело кувыркаясь, влетел в палату. Решетка, поднятая с пола импульсом массы, с легкостью вернулась на прежнее место. Лиара стряхнула с руки остаток биотического напряжения.

— Доктор Т’Сони, — заявил Глиф, — в данном строении мной обнаружено семнадцать разнообразных ответвлений от основной вентиляционной шахты, каждое из которых делится еще на…

— Довольно, Глиф, — остановила его Лиара. — Лучше скажи, в каком лифте проще всего спуститься к выходу из клиники, не привлекая внимания персонала? 

Дрон подлетел к двери, завертелся около холоэкрана управляющей консоли, и через минуту ответил:

— Элеватор номер шесть - “Д”, на 3 часа от этой палаты, спускается к стоянке аэрокаров скорой помощи и закрывается на профилактику на пятнадцать минут, начиная с полуночи. В этот период его невозможно вызвать ни с одного из этажей. Если искусственно сымитировать на пять минут продолжение профилактики, можно спуститься вниз, не вызывая особых подозрений. 

Гаррус и Лиара переглянулись. Это было похоже на план.

— Я найду тебе лекарства, — пообещала Лиара. — Поживешь пока у меня.

Гаррус кивнул. Находиться в квартире, где погиб Карниус, пока не хотелось, но нужно было заскочить хотя бы ненадолго — проверить, не пропало ли что-нибудь. 

— У вас есть еще три часа и десять минут, доктор Т’Сони, — вмешался Глиф. — Желаете, чтобы я включил веселую музыку?..

...На стоянке было на удивление пусто. Только в дальнем углу кого-то выгружали из белоснежного аэрокара, тревожно иллюминирующего алыми огнями, и врачам неотложной помощи не было никакого дела до тех, кто выскочил из лифта и быстро направился к выходу. Аэрокар Лиары уже ждал там, покачиваясь на гравиволне. Гаррус, тяжело дыша, упал на заднее сидение. Лиара была права — отключение инфузомата с наркотиком почти моментально ухудшило его состояние. Впрочем, ничего чересчур нового для себя он не почувствовал.

— Едем сначала ко мне, — сказал он. — Я должен кое-что забрать.

Дверь в квартиру оказалась опечатанной полицейской голограммой, но на этот случай у Гарруса всегда была при себе универсальная сигнатура доступа. Унести ее когда-то с Цитадели было совсем не сложно, а количество раз, когда она буквально спасала ему жизнь, исчислялось десятками. Многие банды на Омеге любили закрывать свои схроны ворованными полицейскими программами. Гаррус поднес инструметрон к мигающей алой ленте, и она послушно погасла.

В квартире было пугающе тихо. Гаррус выглянул на балкон, глубоко выдохнув. Он видел разбитое стекло, видел две высохшие лужи крови на полу — его и Карниуса. Он примерно помнил, откуда шел свет снайперского лазера и осторожно, едва высунувшись из-за колонны балкона, сделал несколько снимков здания напротив на инструметрон. Потом тщательно обошел всю квартиру, часто останавливаясь, чтобы передохнуть. Когда он вскрывал сейф в спальне, сердце предательски колотилось. Он предполагал, что могли забрать те, кто в него стрелял. 

Они не убили его. Просто обезвредили на время.Так обычно поступают только в случае, если нужно что-то быстро и без лишних трудностей забрать. 

Что-то действительно ценное.

Почему в Карниуса стреляли на поражение — вопрос другой, и Гаррус собирался тщательно обдумать его чуть позже. 

Бокс с сывороткой был на месте. Гаррус с трудом, оперируя пальцами одной руки, открыл замок. Все шприцы были в сохранности — лежали, поблескивая стеклянными боками в своем охлажденном ложе. Кофр с винтовкой тоже лежал там, куда Гаррус его когда-то положил.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал он, отнес на кровать бокс и кофр, закрыл сейф и тяжело оперся рукой о стену. Лиара, стоявшая в дверях, вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Потом, — коротко произнес он.

— Возьми нужные вещи и поехали, — тихо ответила Лиара. — Тебе надо отдохнуть.

— Да… — рассеянно кивнул Гаррус. — Пожалуй.

Он взял немногое. Оружие, сыворотку доктора Солуса, остатки пайков, пару смен одежды, аптечку. Когда аэрокар нес их с Лиарой среди приветливо мигающих огоньков аэротрассы, Гаррус даже задремал — мерное гудение двигателя успокаивало, как звук главной батареи когда-то. 

В квартире Лиары он вновь занял уже знакомую гостевую комнату. Пара таблеток обезболивающего еще из запасов доктора Чаквас позволили ему добраться до кровати и мгновенно уснуть.

Он знал, что утром его ждет работа. Работа, которую нельзя отложить ни на минуту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *имеется в виду дверь капсулы в Архиве Цитадели, в которую Клон запер Шепард и сотоварищи в ДЛС “Цитадель”


	10. Часть 8

Если бы Гарруса спросили, что он чувствовал к Шепард тогда, еще в 2183, он с полной уверенностью назвал бы огромное уважение. Не любовь, нет. Тогда о любви он даже и не думал. Ему было не до личной жизни, а если на эту самую личную жизнь выдавалась минутка, все заканчивалось ни к чему не обязывающими интрижками в ближайшем баре, которые даже не всегда оканчивались ни к чему не обязывающим сексом в его маленькой квартирке. А что до любовных отношений... Любовные отношения в человеческом понимании сильно отличаются от того, что считают таковыми турианцы. Увы, в турианском обществе осталось не так много места для искренних чувств. Браки зачастую заключаются по расчету, для того, чтобы вскарабкаться чуть выше по ступенькам Иерархии или удержать уже занятую позицию. Любовь может прийти позже, если повезет. В этом смысле союз с Шепард, окажись он раньше времени преданным огласке, турианским обществом был бы однозначно воспринят как непозволительная глупость — даже сейчас, несмотря на титул спасительницы Галактики, вряд ли что-либо изменится. Кто она такая? Дитя едва вышедшей в космос расы, которую многие турианцы по сей день считают недоразвитой. Девчонка без роду и племени, выросшая на корабле, воспитанная командой, которая служила под началом ее матери. Гаррус слышал что-то о той, другой капитане Шепард. Но познакомиться так и не успел. И уже не сможет. Дредноут «Оризаба» погиб в последней схватке за Землю, и именно он, Гаррус, когда-нибудь будет вынужден сообщить об этом Шепард. Он не хотел думать об этом — мог представить, как Шепард будет больно. Слишком хорошо помнил подобный момент из собственной жизни. И он, и Шепард, безусловно, знали, что их матери когда-нибудь покинут эту жизнь. Его мать тяжело болела, мать Шепард была солдатом. Но менее больно от этого не становится. И все же, какими сухими не казались бы турианцы остальным расам, им не были чужды теплые отношения. Посмотреть, например, на семью его соседа Кантуса. Вероятно, им обоим так повезло с происхождением, что желанию вступить в брак никто не воспротивился. В их волнении друг за друга читались и любовь, и забота, и та неподдельная искренность, которая не родится за несколько лет вынужденного династического союза. Редкая удача.

И голос жены Оррика в его слуховом импланте сейчас звучал так же неподдельно напуганно.

— Гаррус... Прости, что звоню тебе. Ты все еще в больнице, я знаю, прости еще раз. Это Миера. Миера Кантус, жена Оррика.

— Здравствуй, Миера, — ответил Гаррус, пытаясь проснуться. Плечо нестерпимо болело, но спать хотелось еще сильнее. — Ничего, говори. Что-то случилось?

— Да, — всхлипнула Миера. — Оррик... Он пропал, Гаррус. 

— Пропал? — Гаррус усилием воли присел на постели. Сон как ветром сдуло. — Погоди, когда?

— Сегодня ночью, — ответила Миера. — Отправился на дежурство, но в штабе так и не появился. Его сослуживцы пытались ему дозвониться, но коммуникатор был уже отключен. Гаррус, мне страшно! Сначала кто-то хотел убить тебя, потом, после того, как Оррик нашел вас, куда-то пропал он сам! Во что ты ввязался? Это точно из-за тех шприцев, да? Оррик увидел что-то лишнее?

— Я... не знаю, Миера, — успокоительно произнес Гаррус, стараясь говорить как можно размереннее. — Надо разбираться без суеты. Расскажи мне все, что случилось тем вечером.

— Оррик отправился поблагодарить тебя за помощь, ну, за все, что ты для нас делаешь, — сбивчиво начала Миера. — Нашел где-то в запасах бутылку виски, которую давным-давно купил еще на Цитадели. Хранил для особого случая... Потом, через некоторое время, прибежал домой и начал звонить в службу безопасности здания, утверждая, что ваша дверь закрыта изнутри, но никто ему не открыл, а из квартиры слышится стон. Потом снова ушел вместе с явившимся по вызову саларианским техником. Что было дальше, ты наверняка знаешь... 

— Значит, дверь была не вскрыта снаружи, — задумчиво произнес Гаррус.

— Видимо, нет, — ответила Миера. — Гаррус, прости, мне больше некому позвонить... Мы с девочками не понимаем, куда нам бежать. Может, нам тоже стоит спрятаться? Ведь те, кто похитил моего мужа, могут прийти и за нами!

— Погоди, погоди, — Гаррус с трудом остановил поток ее слов. — Давай успокоимся. Мне нужно узнать детали. Говоришь, Оррик ушел на дежурство, но так и не добрался до штаба? Он вызывал служебную машину?

— Я... не помню. Нет, погоди. Нет! Он сказал, что пройдется немного, а потом поймает такси-шаттл на станции в паре кварталов от дома. Он иногда так делал, когда хотел прогуляться и проветрить голову, так что я не придала этому значения. 

— Если он вызвал публичный шаттл, его сигнатура окажется в клиентском списке обслуживающей компании, — сказал Гаррус. — Мы поймем, куда он направился и где вышел. Если же до станции такси он не добрался, то будет ясно, что дальше нашего квартала он не ушел. А там будут камеры магазинов и ресторанов, полицейские дроны, масса того, что могло зафиксировать его перемещения. Не бойся, Миера. Я работал в СБЦ, и не думаю, что найти турианца в саларианском городе сложнее, чем выловить всех наркоторговцев в погрузочных секторах Цитадели. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Да... да, — снова всхлипнула Миера. — А что делать нам? 

— Придется мне выполнить обещание и положить вас в какой-нибудь госпиталь, — чуть подумав, ответил Гаррус. — Саларианские больницы — настоящие крепости, не выйти и не войти просто так. 

И добавил:

— Уж поверь мне.

Миера замолчала, из динамика слышалось только быстрое, хриплое дыхание.

— Хорошо, — наконец, произнесла она. — Еще раз прости, что приходится беспокоить тебя в больнице. Ты — единственный, кто был не просто соседом или сослуживцем. Я просто не знала, кому еще позвонить. Не брату же Оррика на Землю...

— Его брат остался в Лондоне? — спросил Гаррус, откидывая голову на мягкую заднюю спинку кровати. 

— Да. Полковник Деррик Кантус, первый военный атташе Иерархии на Земле, — не без гордости сказала Миера. — Но, боюсь, даже его положение нам сейчас не поможет... 

— Мы разберемся сами, — уверил Гаррус. — Я... немного отдохну и подумаю, что можно сделать. Я очень скоро тебе позвоню.

Ему было больно. Очень больно. Лиара сидела напротив, на узкой банкетке в ногах кровати. Гаррус, захваченный разговором, даже не заметил, как она вошла. Глаза ее были полны беспокойства и тревоги. Гаррус покачал головой:

— Как говорила Шепард, из огня да в полымя. Сосед, который нашел меня и Карниуса тем злополучным днем, вчера вечером вышел из дома и не вернулся. Что-то мне подсказывает, что все это неспроста. 

— Вероятно, — ответила Лиара. — А, может, и нет. Ты действительно собираешься погрузиться в это прямо сейчас? Я никогда не видела тебя настолько бледным. Кожа на шее почти белая.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Гаррус. — Вот это, — он коснулся пальцами шрамов на лице. — болело куда сильнее, но я потащился с Шепард на Корлус, едва скобы перестали двигаться. Все в порядке. Мне нужно сделать еще один звонок. Ты не могла бы оставить меня на пару минут?

Лиара вздохнула, поднялась, подошла к двери, на мгновение замешкалась, будто проверяя, не передумает ли он, и наконец вышла. Дверь мягко затворилась за ее спиной.

Гаррус тяжело и глубоко вздохнул. Мышцы около раненого плеча отозвались тупой болью. Он поискал контакт на холоэкране инструментрона, потом пару секунд всматривался в знакомые сочетания букв. Возможно, этот номер уже давным давно не работал. Возможно, ему даже не ответят — в конце концов, это он, Гаррус, лежит посреди белого дня в постели, а его адресат всегда очень занят. Но он все-таки инициировал вызов. Сигнал ожидания звучал, казалось, вечность. В действительности ответили быстро, даже слишком быстро.

— Гаррус?!

Голос Кайдена Аленко звучал и удивленно, и устало одновременно. 

— Здравствуй, Кайден, — ответил Гаррус. — Ты можешь говорить?

— Да, — поспешно сказал Кайден. — Да, никаких проблем. Что-то случилось?

Гаррус прикрыл глаза. Он не общался с Кайденом почти с того самого времени, как «Нормандия» встала в «мертвый» док на Сур-Кеше. Гаррус не поздравлял его с людскими праздниками, не справлялся о здоровье, а потому просить о чем-то сейчас казалось диким. Но он был вынужден попробовать, даже был вполне готов услышать отказ. Лучше корить себя за неуспех, чем за не случившуюся попытку, верно? Он снова глубоко вдохнул и произнес, стараясь держать себя в руках, чтобы голос не срывался от слабости и усталости:

— Кайден, я знаю, что мы с тобой в последнее время редко общались, и...

— Редко, — перебил его Кайден. — Но я все понимаю. Все в порядке, Гаррус.

Конечно, он понимал. Трещину в отношениях между ними, появившуюся на Горизонте, вряд ли когда-нибудь залатает время. Предательство в турианском обществе считалось страшнейшим из грехов, а Гаррус был турианцем по воспитанию, пусть даже и плюнувшим впоследствии на большую часть старых догм. Кайден в его понимании предал Шепард, отрекся от нее, даже не дав толком объясниться. Как выяснилось позже — разбил ей сердце. Но Гаррусу хватило одного того приснопамятного разговора, чтобы на долгое время Кайден в его системе координат сравнялся с Сидонисом. По прошествии времени все как-то сгладилось, поблекло, новый виток войны снова свел их вместе, но относиться к Кайдену по-прежнему Гаррус так и не смог.

— Наши личные дела сейчас не имеют значения, — продолжил Гаррус, выдержав достаточную паузу, чтобы понять, что Кайден не будет говорить дальше. — Я вынужден обратиться к тебе, потому что одному из моих друзей нужна помощь. Возможно, у тебя получится как-то посодействовать. Вернее, у Альянса в твоем лице.

— Говори, — коротко сказал Кайден.

— Скажи, есть ли у вас еще свободные квоты на больничные койки в городе? — спросил Гаррус. — У моего сослуживца... проблемы. Я бы хотел определить его жену и двоих детей в больницу, пока он их не разрешит. — Он помолчал мгновение. — Там их будут кормить, Кайден. Иначе они просто погибнут. К сожалению, получить паек может только сам служащий под личную роспись, а мой друг этого сделать пока не может. 

— Неожиданно, — ответил Кайден, тоже немного помолчав. — Но... нет ничего невозможного. Я постараюсь что-нибудь предпринять. Доктор Чаквас служит в одном из местных больниц консультантом, возможно, у нее есть какие-то связи. Кстати, ты мог бы позвонить ей напрямую. Тебе она не откажет.

— А ты отказываешь? — неожиданно для себя выпалил Гаррус и тут же осекся. Это было проявлением минутной слабости, глупых, ребяческих эмоций, которые он не должен был себе позволять. 

— Не в этом дело, Гаррус, — мягко ответил Кайден. Казалось, он ничуть не желал воспользоваться этой слабостью, что, бесспорно, делало ему честь. — Просто иногда посредники не нужны. Чаквас любит тебя, наверняка вы что-нибудь придумаете. Если будет нужно мое разрешение, я все подпишу.

— Спасибо за совет, — холодно ответил Гаррус и был готов отключиться, но Кайден снова заговорил:

— Раз уж ты позвонил... Есть какие-то новости?

Гаррус вздохнул. Конечно, он понимал, о чем речь.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он. — Мне очень жаль.

— Мне тоже, Гаррус, — голос Кайдена треснул. — Слушай... Я понимаю, что вряд ли вхожу в круг твоих близких друзей, но если тебе снова понадобится помощь... 

— Спасибо, — еще раз холодно поблагодарил Гаррус. — Я не хотел тебя отвлекать, на самом деле. И, Кайден, у турианцев не предлагают помощь просто из вежливости, а ты, кажется сейчас сделал именно это, руководствуясь людскими традициями. За каждое свое слово турианец расплачивается поступками. Я занимаюсь проблемами моего народа на этой планете, а ты несешь ответственность за свой. И у тебя вряд ли есть время на мои дела.

— Гаррус, послушай, — терпеливо сказал Кайден. — Я имею в виду то, что сказал. До последнего слова. Информация, поддержка, мое плечо, мой пистолет. Только скажи. 

— Я... — Гаррус осекся. — Я буду иметь в виду. До свидания, Кайден.

— Счастливо, — ответил Кайден. — Буду ждать звонка. 

Гаррус подождал, когда индикатор соединения погаснет и устало опустился на подушку. Разговор, который, если рассудить по существу, окончился удачей, высосал его изнутри. Он вспомнил еще одну вещь, сказанную ему Джеймсом Вегой во время какой-то случайной дружеской попойки. «Кайден винит тебя в случившемся с Шепард, Гаррус, — нерешительно сказал тогда Джеймс. — Он не мог ослушаться ее приказа вернуться на корабль, потому что она — вышестоящий офицер Альянса, и он вынужден был подчиниться. А ты мог. Ты всегда делал все по-своему. Но с ней тогда не пошел. Впрочем... если честно, то я тоже жалею, что не рванул за ней тогда. Мне плевать на ее приказы и последующее наказание. Наверное, я просто струсил». «Все себя винят, Джеймс, каждый — по-своему, — ответил ему Гаррус. — Джокер — за то, что увел судно. Мы, ее спутники на той вылазке — за то, что послушались приказа и оставили ее одну. Мы все самонадеянно считаем, что наших сил хватило бы, чтобы противостоять неизбежному. Берем на себя слишком многое. А скорее всего, были бы сейчас мертвы. Потому что в той мясорубке могла выжить только она. Только Шепард». 

— Только Шепард, — повторил он вслух. — Она бы точно разобралась в том, что происходит.

Что-то больно кольнуло его изнутри. Нет, он не был Шепард. И вряд ли когда-нибудь сравняется с ней хотя бы чуть-чуть. С удивлением Гаррус осознал, что этот факт его... злит?

Но времени на рефлексию не было. Он снова углубился в недра своего инструментрона, пытаясь найти контакты Чаквас, но сумел откопать только очень старый адрес в экстранете, еще с первой «Нормандии». Почему так случилось, он даже не мог предположить. 

— Проклятье, — пробормотал он. — Ну ничего, свяжусь с Джокером. У него точно все есть.

Вдруг индикатор на двери комнаты засветился зеленым, и в комнату вошла Лиара, лучезарно улыбаясь. За ней осторожно, чуть неуверенно, следовала... доктор Чаквас собственной персоной. Гаррус постарался как можно бодрее и радостнее ощерить зубы. В такие совпадения можно было поверить только будучи героем любимых Тали романтических фильмов, но... доктор Чаквас и впрямь стояла перед его постелью как в старые добрые времена.

— Вы не поверите, доктор, — сказал Гаррус, пытаясь присесть на кровати, — но я только что искал у себя ваши контакты. Увы, нашел только адрес с первой «Нормандии», уже собирался звонить Джокеру, а тут...

— А тут являюсь я собственной персоной, — мягко улыбнулась Чаквас. — Лиара связалась со мной еще вчера вечером, и я поспешила приехать до дежурства. Во что ты опять впутался, мальчик мой?

Она присела у его кровати, деловито отогнула край повязки и сощурила глаза. За то время, что они не виделись, на лице Чаквас появилось еще больше морщин, а волосы стали совершенно белыми — у людей, кажется, это признак надвигающейся старости. Она носила все ту же старую форму, в которой работала на «Нормандии», не сняла даже майорских лычек, и от ее рук все так же пахло какими-то лекарствами и дезраствором. Гаррус будто перенесся во времени в горячий 2185, в тот день, когда внезапно обнаружил себя лежащим в медотсеке новой "Нормандии", хотя последним, что он помнил, был грязный пол его убежища на Омеге.

— Сделано на совесть, — пробормотала она, осторожно прикасаясь к ране прохладными пальцами. — Но я бы еще положила серебросодержащий коллоид, как помнишь, тогда, Гаррус?

Он усмехнулся.

— Помню, доктор. Отражение в зеркале не дает мне забыть те забавные деньки. 

— Ох, для тебя это, оказывается, было забавой! — воскликнула Чаквас. — Впрочем, ты продолжаешь забавляться и по сей день, как я погляжу?

— Не поверите, доктор, я мирно пил воду у себя на балконе, — покачал головой Гаррус. 

— Даже без винтовки? Ты прав, не поверю. — Чаквас сурово свела брови и продолжила осторожно пальпировать рану. Почему-то от ее прикосновений Гаррусу становилось легче, хотя... возможно, это было лишь иллюзией.

— Зря. Я не доставал оружия с момента нашей жесткой посадки на эту райскую планету, — убедительно проговорил Гаррус. 

— Ладно, — одобрительно произнесла Чаквас. — Ну что ж, могу сказать лишь, что в очередной раз удивлена тому, как быстро на тебе все зарастает. Рана сухая, края неплохо схватились. Я оставлю тебе анальгетики на случай, если будут беспокоить боли и, если ты не против, загляну еще через пару дней. Надеюсь, за это время ты не устроишь ничего такого, от чего разойдутся швы?

— Не могу обещать, доктор Чаквас, — усмехнулся Гаррус. Чаквас ласково погладила его по плечу.

— Я знаю, Гаррус. И все же вынуждена просить тебя быть осторожнее.

— Я присмотрю за ним, доктор Чаквас, — произнесла молчавшая до того момента Лиара. — Моя квартира — не саларианская больница, из нее так просто не сбежать.

— Хотите, чтобы я рассказал о системе безопасности вашей квартиры, доктор Т’Сони? — Гаррус мог поклясться, что в искусственном голосе Глифа звучала издевка. 

— Пустое, Глиф, — улыбнулась Лиара. — Думаю, Гаррус достаточно сознателен, чтобы побыть в покое пару дней, правда, Гаррус?

Гаррус не ответил. И он, и Лиара прекрасно понимали, что времени лежать и прохлаждаться у него не было. Каждый день, нет, каждый час приближал его народ на Сур-Кеше к трагедии. Ему нужно было действовать и действовать немедленно. Утешительный диагноз доктора Чаквас, казалось, моментально прибавил Гаррусу сил. 

— Конечно, — солгал Гаррус. — Я буду стараться, доктор. А теперь, когда мы закончили обсуждать мою царапину, я вынужден просить вас о настоящей помощи.

— Я тебя слушаю, мой дорогой, — кивнула Чаквас.

— Мне нужно определить в больницу турианскую женщину с двумя маленькими детьми, — сказал Гаррус. — Наши квоты на госпитализацию давно выработаны. Возможно, что-то осталось у Альянса? В отличие от нас, ваша потребность в лечении вряд ли выходит за пределы бытовых травм и последствий драк в баре.

— Я понимаю, — вздохнула Чаквас. — Гаррус-Гаррус, наш вечный Робин Гуд. Я постараюсь что-то узнать. Свяжусь с тобой, как только будут новости. 

Они говорили о каких-то безделицах еще с четверть часа, а потом Чаквас, сославшись на грядущее дежурство, собралась и ушла. Когда за ней затворилась дверь, Гаррус не без труда поднялся на ноги. Лиара критично осмотрела его обнаженный торс и сказала:

— Никогда не могла понять, что Шепард нашла в этой груде костяных выростов?

Гаррус усмехнулся.

— А что, у нашего четырехглазого приятеля под рубашкой мягкая перина?

Скулы Лиары стали в одночасье густо-лиловыми.

— Прекрати, — пробормотала она.

— Грудные пластины представителей протеанской расы, — невозмутимо произнес Глиф, — представляют собой ассоциированную с особым белком разновидность хитина. В отличие от панциря турианцев, хитиновые пластины протеан не содержат включений тяжелых и драгоценных металлов, так что можно заключить, что они и впрямь, если так можно выразиться, мягче.

— Глиф! — вскрикнула Лиара, и дрон, весело подмигнув Гаррусу, замолк и вылетел из комнаты. 

— Ладно, я поняла, — смущенно продолжила Лиара. — Не будем об этом. 

— Я не против обсудить биологию видов позже, — снова усмехнулся Гаррус. — Но сейчас нас ждут дела.

— Хорошо, но сначала ты поешь. — голос Лиары приобрел прежнее деловитое звучание. — И даже не вздумай со мной спорить.

После завтрака, состоявшего из половины стандартного пайка Гаррус почувствовал себя значительно лучше. Он уселся перед экстранет-терминалом, подключил к нему свой инструметрон и погрузился в раздумья. Лиара устроилась напротив, что-то внимательно читая на собственном холопланшете.

— Как думаешь, — нарушил тишину Гаррус. — Как быстро меня начнут искать?

Лиара нехорошо вздрогнула.

— Что-то не так?

— Гаррус... — она подняла глаза. — Я поговорила с Корин, пока ты спал. О тех странных регламентах саларианских больниц, которые ты упоминал.

— И? Что сказала доктор Чаквас?

— Не все так просто, Гаррус, — продолжила Лиара. — Да, подобные регламенты действительно существуют, но не везде. В большинстве гражданских больниц, как и на любой другой планете, ты можешь подписать отказ от госпитализации и выйти под собственную ответственность. Так, как ограничивали тебя, держат лишь тех, кого нужно на какое-то время... обезвредить. Или обезопасить. Преступников. Опасных свидетелей, которых важно оставить в живых. Либо... либо когда кто-то платит, чтобы больного подольше не выпускали из палаты.

— Данека сказал, что мое лечение оплатил штаб, — мрачно сказал Гаррус. — Похоже, они тоже хотят меня... обезвредить на некоторое время. Я им, похоже, действительно мешаю. И, верно, им уже позвонили из больницы и сообщили, что я сбежал.

— Да, Гаррус, — Лиара сжала губы, а голос ее нехорошо дрогнул. — Мне придется это произнести, но... Ты объявлен в розыск как дезертир, Гаррус. Это значит...

— Это значит, что я приговорен к смерти, — довершил Гаррус. — Если только что-то очень важное и очень значительное не заставит генералитет передумать. И поэтому, — он решительно встал и хрустнул плечами, не обращая внимания на боль в рубце. — мне пора действовать.


	11. Часть 9

— Это здесь?

Аэрокар Лиары завис у платформы станции общественного такси, уютно скрытой развесистыми деревьями, которые доставали почти до середины высоты многоэтажного здания. Сплетенные серые стволы, казалось, порождали причудливо выгнутый бетонный каркас, а заросшие мелким вьюном стекла дополняли вид, превращая творение рук саларианских архитекторов в будто бы совершенно природный объект.

— Да, — ответил Гаррус. — Я сам иногда пользуюсь этой станцией. Ближе к кондоминиуму нет, так что я сомневаюсь, что Оррик пошел в другую сторону.

Они вышли из кара, и Лиара, осторожно оглянувшись, приблизилась к голографическому табло, на котором предписывалось совершать заказ. Глиф кувыркнулся в воздухе и, зависнув над табло, протянул к системной плате какие-то синеватые лучи света. Гаррус опасался, что за этим занятием их застукает какой-нибудь случайный клиент, но искать более удобного случая смысла не было. Саларианские города никогда не засыпали ночью. К счастью, ждать пришлось недолго.

— Оррик Кантус взял такси вчера вечером, около девяти, — отрапортовал Глиф. — Конечной точкой назначено... пересечение бульвара Кел’Дра и Восемнадцатой улицы. 

— Это не адрес штаба, — моментально отреагировал Гаррус.

— Насколько я знаю, это новый строящийся район, — произнесла Лиара. — Странно... Ведь жене Оррик сказал, что едет в штаб, верно?

— Да, и такси, судя по всему, взял с расчетом на то, чтобы успеть к началу смены в полночь, — дополнил Гаррус. — Значит, хотел с кем-то быстро встретиться, а потом уже ехать на службу. Но встреча, видимо, закончилась не так, как предполагалось.

Лиара вздохнула. 

— Что будем делать? — спросила она. — Едем в строящийся квартал прямо сейчас?

— Да, — решительно кивнул Гаррус, но вдруг осекся. На его инструметрон шел вызов. Он открыл экран и удивленно хмыкнул.

— Звонок из моего офиса, — сказал он, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Лиары. — Прямо с моего собственного рабочего терминала. Что ж, придется ответить.

— Гаррус, — предостерегающе покачала головой Лиара и сложила на груди руки. — Они же выследят тебя. Ты сам говорил, что для турианского общества ты теперь преступник в розыске.

— Выследят? Ради духов, Лиара, единственное, что они узнают — я стою на публичной станции такси, — усмехнулся Гаррус. — И что? Сколько минут мне нужно, чтобы отсюда сбежать? Не бойся, я знаю, что делаю. 

И он разрешил соединение. 

— Да, слушаю.

— Вакариан, — он узнал голос доктора Данеки. — Послушайте меня, пожалуйста, не разрывайте связь. Вы, наверное, уже в курсе, какие проблемы создали своим побегом? 

— О да, — язвительно ответил Гаррус. — Я в курсе. А еще в курсе, что вы хотели упрятать меня на подольше, доктор Данека. Неужели я настолько мешаю генералу Фаргусу, что он решил запереть меня в больнице как умалишенного? 

— Вакариан, поверьте, я об этом ничего не знал, — раздраженно ответил Данека. — И то, что я передал вам распоряжение Примарха — вовсе не уловка и не фарс. Более того, я рад, что вы смогли сбежать. Я не могу смотреть, как наше руководство потихоньку ведет наш народ к могилам и понимаю, что той недели, которую вам прочили лежать в покое саларианские доктора, у нас нет. Я давал клятву заботиться о здоровье вверенных мне солдат и хочу ее сдержать. Поэтому позвольте вам помочь — что-то мне подсказывает, что вам пригодится доверенное лицо в штабе.

— Почему я должен вам верить, Данека? — спросил Гаррус. — Вдруг за вашей спиной топчутся Фаргус и директор по безопасности, готовые отправить за мной вооруженный наря?. 

— Потому что я стою в вашем кабинете, Вакариан, — ответил Данека, понизив голос. — В кабинете, который опечатан до момента вашей поимки и суда, и я попал внутрь незаконно, рискуя собственной шеей ради благого дела. И хочу спросить только одно — что я могу передать из того, что поможет вам в расследовании? 

Гаррус замолчал. Говорить с Данекой, бесспорно, было рискованным. Но обреченному на смерть уже не так страшно промочить ноги. И он ответил:

— Мне нужен верхний диск из моего терминала, доктор Данека. Остальное не так важно. 

— Я его достану, — хрипло произнес Данека. — Где мы можем встретиться? Назначайте место, приезжайте, следите, сколько влезет — убедитесь, что я приду один. 

— Через час я буду в новом строящемся районе, — ответил Гаррус, немного поразмыслив. Данека в динамике ларингоимпланта спокойно ждал. Гаррус лишь слышал отголоски его шумного дыхания — видимо, климат Сур’Кеша не шел доктору на пользу. — Пересечение бульвара Кел’Дра и Семнадцатой улицы. Встретимся там.

— Хорошо, — согласился Данека. — Гаррус, прошу вас, не делайте глупостей. Ваше положение и так крайне серьезно, а после похищения Оррика Кантуса штаб просто стоит на голове. Я буду на месте через час. Простите, но мне нужно идти. Скоро в этот конец коридора вернется часовой.

— До встречи, доктор, — сказал Гаррус и отключился.

Он рассказал обо всем Лиаре уже в машине, юрко выписывающей пируэты по нагруженной гравитрассе. От проносившихся мимо огней рябило в глазах, и Гаррус подумал о том, что изобретение автопилота стало для цивилизации великим благом. Ни один живой водитель, не имеющий летной подготовки, скажем, равной умениям Стива, не смог бы долго сохранять внимание при таком визуальном шуме. Лиара посмотрела на него с нескрываемым сомнением.

— Ты уверен, что это не ловушка?

— Нет, Лиара, конечно, я не уверен, — покачал головой Гаррус. — Единственное, на что я рассчитываю — что посреди огромной стройки мне удастся быстро скрыться, если Данека приведет с собой группу захвата. 

— Ты хорошо его знаешь? Доктора?

— К сожалению, не больше, чем других служащих здешнего штаба, — пожал плечами Гаррус. — Стало быть, почти не знаю. Он старый вояка, герой войны Первого контакта, на первый взгляд — такой же косный и непробиваемый, как и Фаргус. Они, кажется, даже в учебке служили вместе. А потому я очень удивлен, что именно он со мной связался. От кого-кого, а от него я подобного не ожидал. 

— Ты веришь в его сказочку насчет врачебной клятвы и всего в таком духе? — нахмурилась Лиара. 

Гаррус неопределенно дернул плечами.

— Я готов в нее верить. Знаешь, почему?

Лиара выжидающе смотрела на него, очевидно рассчитывая на объяснения.

— Турианское общество строится на бескомпромиссном послушании и уважении к старшему, — задумчиво начал Гаррус. — С детства нам внушают страх и благоговение перед командирами, взращивают уверенность в том, что следуя за нашими старшими по званию или рангу мы будем защищены от любых невзгод. — Он некоторое время помолчал, подбирая слова, и продолжил. — Для турианца нет страшнее удара, чем осознание того, что его командир провалился. Понимаешь? Это выбивает почву из под ног. Ты будто становишься совершенно голым и растерянным. Жесткая иерархия — это и сила, и безусловная слабость нашей расы. Мало кто догадывается, что лиши турианцев командира — и нас можно брать голыми руками. Ты помнишь, что творилось на Менаэ после гибели Примарха Федориана? 

— Я видела солдат, которые готовы идти до конца, — отрицательно покачала головой Лиара. — Видела самоотверженность и отвагу. О какой слабости ты говоришь?

— Ясно, — разочарованно протянул Гаррус. — Хотя... да, это сложно понять и ощутить, если ты не вырос в турианском обществе. Сопротивление на Менаэ и Палавене не рассыпалось лишь благодаря неимоверным усилиям талантливых генералов вроде Виктуса и Коринфуса. Они сумели собрать нас в кучу, раздать задания и отвлечь от ощущения грядущей катастрофы. Нашей внутренней катастрофы. К счастью, с помощью Шепард мы смогли ее избежать. Побудь Иерархия без примарха еще несколько дней — даже не знаю, что могло случиться. Признаться, даже я, неправильный турианец, — Гаррус усмехнулся, — немного поддался общему страху неопределенности. Так вот. Бездействие и непонятная выжидательная стратегия генерала Фаргуса, по всей видимости, начала вселять неуверенность даже в его ближайших соратников. То, что Данека решился на демарш, подтверждает, что турианская колония на Сур’Кеше перестает верить своему предводителю. Это очень плохой признак, Лиара, — на секунду умолкнув, продолжил Гаррус. — Очень плохой. Солдаты, конечно, продолжат выполнять приказы, стиснув челюсти, а вот гражданские... Никто не знает, на что способна разъяренная мать, у которой погибает ребенок. Скоро начнется хаос, и его нужно предотвратить.

— Ты берешь эту миссию на себя? — спросила Лиара очень серьезно.

— Боюсь, что да, Лиара, — спокойно ответил Гаррус, снова уставившись в мелькание огней за окном кара. — Более того, я в этом лично заинтересован. Ничуть не хочу так глупо умереть, знаешь ли. Пережить нашествие гетов, миссию на корабле Коллекционеров, мясорубку на Палавене и Менаэ, последний бой со Жнецами, чтобы потом закончить дни на расстрельном дворе... Если мне удастся разрешить кризис, то, возможно, Примарх меня помилует. 

— Шепард бы гордилась тобой, — тихо произнесла Лиара. Гаррус усмехнулся.

— Я еще ничего не достиг, — ответил он. — Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Возможно, она будет гордиться мной посмертно. Если кому-то вообще сообщат, где и когда меня расстреляли. 

Повисла тяжелая, гнетущая тишина. Гаррус храбрился, старался ничем не выдавать своего внутреннего состояния, но ему — может быть, впервые за много лет — было по-настоящему страшно. Если бы он только догадывался, начиная свое расследование, что все закрутится настолько туго... Нет, он поступил бы точно так же. Иначе никогда не простил бы себе бездействия.

Яркие, иллюминированные сотнями реклам и вывесок здания центра города сменились на пока что безликие серые коробки строящихся кварталов. Саларианцы строили осторожно, стараясь не задеть окружающую среду, насколько это было возможно, а потому точечной застройкой в саларианских городах никто не занимался. Если принималось решение расширить город, то возводился сразу целый район — естественно, после долгих изысканий на тему местоположения и дизайна. 

— Мы скоро будем на месте, — сообщила Лиара. Гаррус молча кивнул. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, стараясь побороть нетерпение. Получалось откровенно хреново.

Аэрокар остановился на углу, который указал Глиф. Первой вышла Лиара, за ней, все еще щадя больное плечо, на землю спрыгнул Гаррус. Дорожного покрытия здесь пока не положили — утоптанную землю кое-где покрывали островки жухлой горитравы. 

— Где же станция такси? — задумчиво осмотрелся Гаррус. 

— Здесь ее нет, — Лиара что-то посмотрела на экране своего инструметрона. — Такси наверняка вернулось на ближайшую доступную станцию — в паре кварталов отсюда. 

— Значит, сначала осмотримся здесь, — пробормотал Гаррус. Он обвел взглядом окружающую обстановку, пытаясь найти хотя бы что-то обнадеживающее: камеры, станции беспроводной связи, датчики движения, следы пребывания полицейских дронов. Пусто. Лишь строящиеся здания, подмигивающие глазницами пустых бетонных проемов из-за высоких заграждений. Над одним из них парил строительный аэрокран, что-то сгружая на верхние этажи. 

— Посмотри-ка, — окликнула Лиара. Гаррус оглянулся. Она стояла возле голографической вывески, которую было почти не видно из-за припаркованного около забора отключенного бота-бульдозера. 

— Хм, — Гаррус подошел ближе и прочел текст. — Подрядчик такой-то, сроки строительства такие-то, режим функционирования... Двухчасовой перерыв для рабочих с 8 до полуночи*? 

— Кантус был на месте, если не случилось затора на гравитрассе, около половины десятого, — подсчитала в уме Лиара. — Как раз во время, когда на объекте не остается рабочих. И, скорее всего, будет отключена большая часть роботов и дронов. Саларианцы дисциплинированны, если распорядком положен двухчасовой перерыв — они будут соблюдать его беспрекословно.

— Оррика кто-то сюда вызвал, — хмыкнул Гаррус. — Как раз к тому времени, когда на стройке будет пусто и спокойно. Чтобы никто лишний не увидел, чем закончится встреча. 

Он присел на корточки и присмотрелся к влажной почве под ногами. Потом быстро переместился на несколько шагов левее и прикоснулся к земле пальцами.

— След турианского ботинка, — сказал он, подняв глаза на Лиару. — Военного образца: обычный форменный ботинок, даже без магнитного блока в подошве. Оррик носит такие, как и подавляющее большинство младших офицеров штаба. Стоит возблагодарить саларианскую Богиню за то, что здесь до сих пор не положили покрытие. А вот еще один след. Хороший магнитный ботинок, на пятке еще сохранилась эмблема «Эланус Риск Контроль». Судя по форме стопы, человек или азари. 

— Человек, — возразила Лиара. — Азари бы надела «Армали». «Эланус» у нас считается ненадежным производителем. Доступная дешевка.

— Даже, если ты — обычный наемник?

— Особенно, если ты наемник, —- усмехнулась Лиара. — Для свободных сестер носить экипировку, выпущенную в Республиках — дело чести. Ты, видимо, мало имел дело с азари, исключая меня, конечно. 

— Да, азари из «Затмения» на Омеге редко хотели поговорить о своих пристрастиях в моде, — съязвил Гаррус, продолжая осматривать дерн. — А еще саларианцы, саларианцы и снова саларианцы, впрочем, ничего неожиданного.

Он встал и отряхнул колени. 

— Мы знаем, что Кантус был здесь, знаем, что встречался, скорее всего, с человеком. Возможно, еще были саларианцы, но это сложно как подтвердить, так и опровергнуть. Но человек зашел в строящийся саларианский квартал явно не просто на прогулку. Шаги уводят к той дороге, по которой может проехать кар. Турианец шел впереди, человек — за ним. Возможно — держа турианца на мушке. 

Гаррус прошел вперед и снова остановился, чуть наклонился и добавил:

— След обрывается. На земле видны следы жара. Видимо, здесь ждала машина. Настолько низко стандартный шаттл, которыми чаще всего пользуются наемники, в такой плотной застройке не опустится, нужно искать посадочную площадку на верхних этажах зданий. А вот гражданский аэрокар...

— Или такси, — закончила Лиара.

— Маловероятно, но станцию такси можно осмотреть тоже. Позже, после встречи с доктором Данекой, — Гаррус проверил время. — Пожалуйста, подожди меня здесь. Не хочу, чтобы тебе причинили вред, если дела пойдут по плохому сценарию.

— Гаррус... — попробовала возразить Лиара, но он остановил ее решительным жестом.

— Прошу тебя, — примирительным тоном сказал он. — Этой Галактике еще нужен... ну ты поняла. Никто не захочет видеть на твоем месте очередного яга.

Лиара недовольно вздохнула. 

— Я вернусь в машину, — сказала она. — Уведу ее глубже в переулок. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. 

Она взяла Гарруса за ладонь и слегка сжала. Этот жест внезапно показался ему слишком интимным, и он невольно отдернул руку. Глаза Лиары удивленно расширились.

— Прости, — сказал он, испугавшись, что ее обидел. — Это выглядело слишком... несообразно моменту. В турианской действительности это значило бы либо то, что ты хочешь со мной подраться, либо... 

Он не закончил. Прозвучало бы глупо и пошло. 

— Это ты прости, — тихо ответила Лиара. — Вижу, я пересекла черту. Просто береги себя. Я буду в машине. 

И, повернувшись на каблуках, пошла прочь. 

Гаррус осторожно, то и дело скрываясь за строительными щитами и грудами камня, приблизился к нужному перекрестку. Он рисковал, вызывая возможного противника в изначально незнакомое место — ведь и он тоже не мог теперь правильно оценить обстановку, разобраться, один ли пришел Данека или с ненужным сопровождением.  
Гаррус осмотрелся. На строящихся зданиях виднелись силуэты рабочих, инженерные дроны деловито перелетали с этажа на этаж, как блестящие насекомые. Внимание Гарруса привлек большой металлический контейнер — в нем можно было спрятать целый отряд. Он осторожно скользнул меж двух строительных аппаратов, обошел контейнер с торца — тот был закрыт и опечатан кодовым замком. Гаррус выдохнул. Еще раз оглядевшись, он заметил на противоположном углу долговязую турианскую фигуру, прислонившуюся к заграждению. Гаррус, жалея, что не имеет с собой никакого оружия, кроме шокового модуля инструметрона, открыто двинулся навстречу.

— Доктор Данека, — произнес он, поднимая руку в приветствии. — Рад видеть, что вы сдержали слово. Во всяком случае я не заметил следов вооруженной группы захвата, хотя смотрел очень внимательно.

— Я говорил, что приеду один, Вакариан, значит, так тому и быть, — процедил Данека. — Ложь — темнейший из проступков, вы ведь еще помните эту поговорку?

Гаррус кивнул. Турианский кодекс чести, конечно же. Странно было ожидать, что старый вояка его нарушит, но Гаррус, прожив какое-то время среди наемников всех рас изученного космоса, привык никому не доверять до конца. Даже своим собратьям — этому его от души научил Сидонис.

— Я вас слушаю, доктор, — сказал Гаррус и присел на металлический ящик, не дожидаясь приглашения. Силы были на исходе, плечо начинало болеть все сильнее. Нужно было хоть немного передохнуть. Данека тяжело устроился рядом — доктора явно беспокоило колено, которое так и не согнулось до конца, когда он наконец уселся. 

— Вот ваш диск, — Данека достал из внутреннего кармана сверток. — А теперь прошу послушать меня, Вакариан. Фаргус, этот старый гнилой цератопс, свесил на вас все грехи, которые только мог. Именно вы, как утверждает он, своими бестолковыми вмешательствами не даете ему найти рациональный способ выхода из кризиса. Из-за вас мы потеряли одного перспективного молодого офицера, а другой пропал без вести. Фаргус понимает, что протянул до предела. Он пытается защитить себя и, стоит отдать ему должное, делает это по всем принятым регламентам. Ваш побег из клиники окончательно развязал ему руки. Вас ждет Вмешательство, Вакариан, суд за дезертирство, а вы знаете, что в таких случаях обвиняемому даже не дают слова. Пэры приговорят вас к смерти без лишних колебаний. А Фаргус с радостью завизирует приговор. 

— Этим он не решит проблемы, — бесцветно сказал Гаррус.

— Не решит, — кивнул Данека. — Скоро наши собратья начнут умирать. И пока Фаргус, плюнув на интересы своего народа, прикрывает собственную костлявую задницу, надеясь на чудо, кто-то должен действовать. Вакариан, вы прошли через такой духов ад, который многим из нас и не снился. Я надеюсь только на вас. И разделю с вами трибунал, по всей видимости, если вас постигнет неудача, но меня это не пугает. Мои жена и дочь погибли в первые часы нашествия на Палавен, — его голос дрогнул. — и теперь забота о жизни наших сородичей и данная мною врачебная клятва — то немногое, что держит меня в этом мире. 

— Мои соболезнования, доктор, — Гаррус вздохнул. — Я не знал.

— Это не ваша беда, — отмахнулся Данека. — Просто найдите ту тварь, которая это все устроила и пристрелите ее в упор. Знаю, что вы сможете, Вакариан. А я, если вам нужна будет помощь, буду на связи. Вот вам мой личный идентификатор, это полностью защищенный канал. Обращайтесь в любое время. И... не вздумайте даже сунуться в свою бывшую квартиру. Вам есть, где жить?

Гаррус кивнул. Возвращаться он и не думал, но за предупреждение был благодарен.

— Мне пора ехать обратно в штаб, Вакариан, — сказал Данека и встал. — И... что касается Примарха, то знайте, все в силе. Ваш договор и его благосклонность. Возможно, только он и сможет вам помочь. Не разочаруйте его так, как уже разочаровал Фаргус. Если вам нужно будет что-то ему передать, я готов это сделать. Ведь в штаб вам уже не попасть. Удачи, Вакариан. И стойкости, которая вам понадобится.

— До свидания, доктор, — кинул Гаррус в удаляющуюся ссутуленную спину, вдруг осознав, что минуту или две сидел молча и недвижно. Потом встал, еще раз осмотрелся — нет, никаких неприятных сюрпризов так и не случилось. К счастью, хотя бы чьему-то слову еще можно было верить.

Вернувшись в машину Лиары, он выдержал ее испытующий взгляд и сказал, предваряя неминуемые расспросы:

— Все в порядке. Давай навестим стоянку такси. А потом... потом подумаем, что делать дальше. 

В том, что и думать, и делать в ближайшие дни ему придется очень и очень много, Гаррус даже не сомневался.

*Сутки на Сур’Кеше составляют примерно 21 час


	12. Часть 10

Гаррус и Лиара вернулись в ее квартиру через несколько часов, уставшие и вымотанные до предела. Гаррус рухнул на уже полюбившийся ему кожаный диван и задумчиво произнес:

— Итак, что мы имеем?

— Немногое, — ответила Лиара и села рядом. Бот-слуга появился из-за угла комнаты с подносом, на котором возвышался запотевший графин с водой и два стакана. — Ты точно не хочешь для начала передохнуть?

Гаррус отрицательно покачал головой, но воды все-таки выпил. Жидкость больно ухнула в пустой желудок, и Гаррус поморщился. 

— Давай сведем воедино все, что удалось узнать, а потом я пойду и проглочу еще кусок пайка, — сказал он, видя тревогу в лице Лиары. — Мы знаем, что Оррик ушел со стройки с каким-то человеком, знаем, что с ближайшей станции такси к нужному нам перекрестку машину не вызывали. Этого очень мало, чтобы хоть как-то продвинуться вперед. 

— На стройках наверняка есть камеры наблюдения, — сказала Лиара. — Саларианские строительные корпорации всегда оснащают ими свои объекты, чтобы упрощать разбирательства после несчастных случаев. 

— Я не увидел ни одной, — сказал Гаррус.

— Возможно, они установлены вне поля зрения пешехода, проходящего по улице, — резонно заметила Лиара. — Мои люди попробуют что-то найти. Все данные с камер должны стекаться в какой-то датацентр, и перехватить их не составит труда. 

— Это ужасно, — усмехнулся Гаррус. — Ты делаешь за меня половину работы. А как же слава спасителя турианского народа? Боюсь, что я не готов ей поделиться.

— Я не буду жадничать, Гаррус, — улыбнулась Лиара и подлила ему воды в стакан. — Если я могу что-то для тебя сделать, то сделаю. А потом, когда ты станешь новым Примархом Палавена, я приду взыскать долг. 

— Ты коварна и меркантильна, Т’Сони, — расхохотался Гаррус. — Что ж, надеюсь, что такого шанса тебе никогда не предоставится. 

Пошутив, в глубине души он оставался совершенно серьезен. Он вовсе не хотел когда-нибудь занять пост, обремененный такой безумной ответственностью — сейчас он даже порой искренне сочувствовал Виктусу, простому вояке по натуре, вынужденному в тяжелейшие послевоенные времена тащить на плечах проблемы всей турианской расы. Сейчас Гаррусу сполна хватало того, что выпало на его собственную долю. И порой, бессонными ночами, он все чаще думал о том, что может и с этим-то не справиться. 

— Посмотрим, — подмигнула Лиара и встала. — Я пойду и разошлю распоряжения. А пока мы ждем ответа, я прошу, нет, я требую, чтобы ты отдохнул. Сервисного бота можешь вызвать кнопкой. Приляг. Ты себя загоняешь.

Гаррус вздохнул, разложил усталые плечи по спинке дивана и прикрыл глаза. Духи, она была права. Он действовал на остатках сил, смешанных с болезненным энтузиазмом, а этот коктейль всегда заканчивался неожиданно. Закончился он и сейчас. Едва дав себе расслабиться, Гаррус провалился в сон.

...Она сидела на больничной кровати, бесцветными глазами всматриваясь за окно. Там, переливаясь огнями, жил и дышал какой-то мегаполис.

— Шепард, — окликнул он. Она чуть повела рыжей головой, но не обернулась.

— Знаешь, — начал он, понимая, что и так, сидя к нему спиной, она слушает. — Я боюсь все испортить. Раньше во мне было гораздо меньше сомнений. На Цитадели я был молод и глуп, на Омеге — идеалистичен до идиотизма, наивен настолько, что упустил из виду самое банальное предательство. Я не сомневался, когда всаживал обойму в доктора Салеона. А теперь... теперь я боюсь, Шепард. Что, если я все испорчу?

Ее образ начал таять, будто расплываясь горкой разноцветного желе. Он бросился к ней, схватил руками, пытаясь удержать, стабилизировать, вернуть назад. Под его руками разливалась лужа крови, кожа Шепард слезала с черепа, обнажая испещренные имплантами серые кости. Он чувствовал, что она вот-вот исчезнет, а потому закричал, пытаясь опередить время, зная, что это последний шанс получить ответ:

— Что бы ты сделала на моем месте, Шепард?! Что бы ты сделала?!

...Он дернулся и проснулся. Тяжело дыша, понял, что по шее стекает пот. 

— Проклятие... — пробормотал он, пытаясь сбросить остатки кошмара. Сон оставил внутри тягостное ощущение, подобное послевкусию от очередной встречи с чеьй-нибудь смертью. Гаррус ткнул в кнопку вызова сервисного робота и на появившемся холоэкране не думая выбрал турианский виски. Только потом, уже подтвердив заказ, он подумал, что слишком многого хочет, но... казалось, в квартире Лиары можно было найти все, что угодно. Колба с привычным синеватым пойлом появилась на журнальном столике через какие-то считанные минуты. Когда бот, едва слышно стрекоча двигателем, исчез где-то в глубине апартаментов, Гаррус нетерпеливо отвернул крышку и влил половину колбы одним махом в пересохшую глотку, а потом раскашлялся. «Артикус Сертина» обжигал, как положено — пробирая до самых глубоко запрятанных внутренностей. Гаррус блаженно облизнулся. Из горящего нутра тепло поднялось вверх по шее, заползло в голову, и там стало легко-легко, а тело будто бы утратило вес.

— Под отдыхом я, конечно, подразумевала что-то другое, но и так сойдет, — из полурасслабленного бдения его вырвал насмешливый донельзя голос Лиары. 

— Издевайся, Т’Сони, — протянул Гаррус, — издевайся. Ты, конечно, подразумевала другое, но сама — уж признайся, что сделала это специально — забила в базу бота лучший на Палавене виски. Я бы поинтересовался, где ты его взяла, да вот не буду. Тайны Серого Посре-едника... — протянул он, передразнивая интонации Лиары.

— Никаких тайн, — фыркнула Лиара. — Просто завалялась пара бутылок. В конце концов, я такое не пью, но держу для особых гостей. Зато, я вижу, что настроение у тебя улучшилось. И я хочу улучшить его еще. Держи, — она протянула ему датапад. Гаррус моментально скинул алкогольную вялость и быстро просмотрел список файлов.

— Записи камер?

— Да, — кивнула Лиара. — Но они все зашумлены до предела. Видимо, похитители, зная то же, что рассказала тебя я о слежении на стройках, использовали скрамблер, возможно — установленный прямо в машину. Я пыталась очистить данные, но даже Глифу не удалось выцепить и десятой части информации.

Гаррус пружинисто вскочил на ноги.

— Я знаю, кто может найти больше, — твердо сказал он. — СУЗИ.

Кайден, казалось, даже удивился тому, как быстро Гаррус перезвонил с предложением оказать ему ту самую обещанную помощь.

— Доступ к СУЗИ? — на секунду замешкался Кайден. — Хм... Впрочем... Да, я дам команду Джокеру. 

— Какие-то проблемы? — поинтересовался Гаррус.

— Понимаешь, «Нормандия» сейчас, как бы точнее выразиться, под пристальным наблюдением. Разведывательный корабль такого уровня очень беспокоит саларианскую военную верхушку одним фактом своего нахождения на их ключевой планете. Пусть даже он стоит на приколе. 

— Это справедливо, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что могут СУЗИ и «Нормандия», если вместе возьмутся за дело, — усмехнулся Гаррус.

— Вот именно, — согласился Кайден. — Поэтому вокруг корабля все время трутся то наблюдатели Альянса, то саларианцы. И визит турианского представителя может быть воспринят... неоднозначно.

— Я — канонир «Нормандии», — возразил Гаррус. — Неужели не имею права доступа?

— Был им, когда шла война, — сказал Кайден предостерегающе. — А сейчас ты — представитель Турианской иерархии. Как бы саларианцы не подумали, что люди и турианцы что-то вместе замышляют. Против них, естественно.

Гаррус мог многое рассказать насчет его «полномочий» как турианского представителя, особенно, про обвинения в дезертирстве, но решил промолчать. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — уточнил он.

— Приходи ночью, — ответил Кайден. — Джокер будет в ярости, но тебе он в помощи не откажет. И постарайтесь вести себя тихо. Саларианцев в порту будет вряд ли меньше, но наши точно отправятся спать. Сейчас нет необходимости в ночных караулах.

До вечера оставалось не так много времени, но для Гарруса оно тянулось невозможно медленно. Он наворачивал круги по квартире Лиары в бессильном раздражении, жалея только об одном — что не может закатить Пранас вручную. Когда, наконец, стемнело, Гаррус надел неприметную гражданскую одежду, вызвал такси и отправился в космопорт. К счастью, он знал, как пройти к доку, чтобы не привлекать много внимания. Вид «Нормандии», уже мягко рокотавшей запущенным двигателем, заставил что-то внутри сжаться — на секунду ему показалось, что корабль стоит где-то в порту на Новерии или на Нос Астра, сейчас он войдет внутрь и все будет как раньше.

Но «как раньше» не случилось. И вряд ли уже случится. Судно было пустым и темным, лишь сигнальная дорожка светилась, указывая путь к пилотской кабине. Джокер сидел, развалившись в кресле, даже не надев своей бесценной бейсболки — видимо, ночь его расслабляла.

— Привет, Гаррус, — он обернулся и дал под несуществующий козырек. — Говорят, ты наломал дров, а?

— Если хочешь, чтобы я с тобой ими поделился, только попроси, — невозмутимо ответил Гаррус и подал руку для приветствия. — Говорят, у вас на Земле некоторые суда до сих пор летают на природном топливе от одной деревни до другой. 

— Сейчас моя девочка обидится и пошлет тебя в жопу, здоровяк, — беззлобно ругнулся Джокер и пожал протянутую руку. Гаррус не без тревоги отметил, что даже несильное сжатие его пальцев на ладони Джокера заставило прославленного пилота поморщиться от боли. Он слышал о перебоях с человеческими лекарствами — видимо, они добрались до Джокера, даже невзирая на усилия Чаквас. Да и в целом, выглядел лейтенант Моро откровенно погано. 

— Джефф, — Гаррус обернулся на голос. В проеме стояла эта бывшая «церберовская» доктор, как ее... Моника? Гаррус видел ее на холоснимке, который ему показывал Джеймс. В руке она держала стакан с водой и стандартную армейскую таблетницу. — Все в порядке?

— Да, — кивнул Джокер. Гаррус заметил, как при виде контейнера с лекарствами он облизнул губы, а глаза его нехорошо заблестели. — Давай эту дрянь. Мне еще черт знает сколько тут торчать, пока наш друг Вакариан разберется со своими делами, а ноги болят так, что я сейчас начну орать и петь «Марсельезу».

Моника осторожно обогнула Гарруса и подала Джокеру пилюли и воду. Он высыпал на ладонь сразу несколько капсул, жадно их проглотил и запил водой, вылив ее в глотку залпом. Потом обмяк в кресле — на его лбу выступил пот.

— Джокер, — осторожно спросил Гаррус. — Ты...

— Я херово, дружище, но спасибо, что спросил, — глухо ответил Джокер. — Земные таблетки давно кончились, а саларианская дрянь меня почти не берет. Я жру ее пачками, да только помогает она всего на несколько часов. Чаквас обещала записать меня на какую-то терапию, говорит, саларианские врачи мечтают покопаться у меня в костях. Им, представь себе, интересно, как рассыпается изнутри каркас у человечка с синдромом Вролика. Но для меня это, типа, шанс. Вдруг они что-то придумают, и я сносно протяну еще несколько лет? А там проснется Шепард и все исправит. Она все всегда исправляет.

Гаррус невольно вздохнул. Джокер поймал его взгляд и поспешил поправиться:

— Прости. Я несу ерунду, как обычно. Давай свои записи. СУЗИ, — Джокер любовно погладил панель сбоку, — попробует разобраться. Если ты не против, Моника побудет здесь. Без нее я бы сюда даже не дошел.

Гаррус кивнул. Он видел, с какой нежностью и волнением смотрит на Джокера молчаливая темноволосая женщина. Заметил, как болезненно искривились ее губы, когда он ляпнул про «несколько лет». В такие моменты он особенно остро понимал, что победой над Жнецами война не закончилась — она продолжается каждый день в судьбах обычных людей, пытающихся жить дальше в изменившейся действительности.

— Доброй ночи, офицер Вакариан, — проговорил до боли знакомый голос, и над пилотским табло засветился голубоватый шар. — Вы хотели, чтобы я вам в чем-то помогла?

— Здравствуй, СУЗИ, — ответил Гаррус, испытывая странное чувство. Ему рассказывали, что СУЗИ переписали почти с нуля, стерев большую часть ее «памяти», а потому ему казалось, что он здоровается с совершенно незнакомым существом, по иронии судьбы говорящим привычным голосом. — Да, мне нужно очистить несколько видеозаписей от помех. К сожалению, никто с этим справиться не смог. Последняя надежда на тебя.

— Я помогу загрузить данные, — проговорила Моника, и Гарруса снова передернуло. Будто бы СУЗИ говорила с двух сторон сразу. Да, именно ее голос, как рассказывал Вега, когда-то загрузили в СУЗИ еще на стадии строительства «Нормандии». И поэтому происходящее казалось еще более странным. Он протянул ей диск. Моника подошла к стоявшему чуть поодаль от пилотской панели холокомпьютеру и вложила диск в светящуюся «звездочку» из считывающих лучей. 

СУЗИ молчала несколько десятков секунд, потом произнесла:

— Готово. Мне удалось восстановить 96,5% потерянной информации. 

— Ты можешь вывести видео на какой-нибудь из мониторов, СУЗИ? — спросил Гаррус. Джокер кивнул и очистил один из экранов, нажав какую-то кнопку.

На мониторе в быстрой перемотке понеслись кадры обычной городской видеосъемки. Вот у стройки выгружаются материалы, вот саларианские рабочие организованным строем уходят куда-то за угол здания, а вот... Из остановившегося на углу такси вышел турианец, отпустил машину и неуверенно огляделся.

— Оррик, — пробормотал Гаррус. 

Он стоял в одиночестве несколько минут, а потом откуда-то из глубины квартала вышел человек, над головой которого вертелся боевой дрон. Голосов слышно не было, но по жестикуляции было заметно, что Оррик нервничает. Человек сказал ему несколько фраз, подошел, достал из кармана датапад и что-то показал.

— Ты можешь увеличить вот этот план, СУЗИ? Чтобы посмотреть, что там на экране.

— Конечно, — коротко ответила СУЗИ. — Я также поверну изображение, чтобы вам было удобнее читать.

Гаррус всмотрелся в увеличенный кусок, прищурился и выругался, едва не грохнув кулаком в первую попавшуюся поверхность.

— Это мои складские отчеты, — прорычал он. — Какого... как они очутились у этого типа? 

Догадка пронзила его, как ритуальный клинок. Карниус. Карниус часто пересылал сформированные Гаррусом отчеты заинтересованным лицам, а к общей с Гаррусом директории интрасети имел доступ, почти ничем не ограниченный. Гаррус тяжело задышал, стиснул мандибулы до мерзкого хруста. Глаза его заливала кровь.

Опять. Опять он не разглядел предателя под самым носом.

— Мне нужно подышать, — выцедил Гаррус и поспешил наружу. Влажная жара ничуть не освежала, но он боялся, что в нахлынувшем желании убивать что-нибудь испортит внутри корабля. Он стоял у борта «Нормандии» несколько минут, пытаясь унять захлестнувшую его ярость. И вдруг почувствовал чье-то касание на своем плече.

— Дело дрянь, старик, а? 

Джокер вышел наружу, тяжело опираясь на палку. Моника молча стояла за его спиной и смотрела на Гарруса с толикой испуга. Да, говорят, что другим расам разъяренные турианцы кажутся на редкость страшными.

— Ну... пожалуй, что можно и так выразиться, — ответил Гаррус. — Я заберу очищенные видеозаписи и еще раз просмотрю дома. Спасибо тебе, Джокер. Прости, что выдернул посреди ночи. Постараюсь так больше не делать.

— Забей, старина, если мы все друг друга в жопу посылать начнем, то с кем потом останемся? — отмахнулся Джокер. — Когда наш командир, — он фыркнул, — позвонил мне и срочно вызвал на борт, я хотел его отправить нахер. Но он сказал, что это для тебя. А для тебя я, если будет нужно, скалу перегрызу. Не расклеивайся, ты все поправишь. Как всегда, крупным калибром, — Джокер подмигнул. Гаррус кивнул ему без тени улыбки. Именно так. Другой исход казался ему маловероятным.

Он смотрел, как Джокер и Моника идут по платформе дока, медленно, иногда останавливаясь передохнуть. Потом они исчезли в чреве элеватора, а Гаррус все так же стоял и бездумно пялился на белый бок «Нормандии», влажно блестевший в свете фонарей. Когда злость и горячка слегка улеглись, он покинул космопорт тем путем, которым пришел. И ему было плевать, заметит его кто-нибудь или нет.


End file.
